Naruto's cherry blossom ending
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: Sorry for the shitty title im thinking of some new ones and will change it when i do but yeah this is my rendition of the ending of Naruto from the end of the 4th shinobi war up till the end of the last and beyond let me know what you think. Pairings are Narusaku and Sasukarin all other pairings are as they are in Boruto. There is the permanent title folks i do hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Folks welcome back this is my first foray into Naruto this is my idea of how naruto should have ended i do hope you all enoy what i have written here.**

 **I do not own Naruto that belongs to Kishi-senpai though this is how i would have liked it to end .**

After their final attacks on one another Naruto and Sasuke lay upon the ground each missing an arm laughing as Sakura and Kakashi come upon them.

Sakura looks them both over and starts to heal both of them muttering how they never learn when Sakura hears Sasuke apologize for causing her so much pain.

" _Stay silent Sasuke while I heal you or would you rather bleed out."_ Sakura says to him.

Saskue notices that she left out the Kun prefix.

Sakura heals them to her best ability as Naruto and Sasuke get to their feet knowing now that they must end the Infinite Tsukiyomi with a tiger seal with their remaining arms releasing everyone.

::: Time Skip 3 weeks later:::

" _You know that normally you would be imprisoned for life for what you did."_ Kakashi stated.

" _You are being pardoned for your aid in dispelling the infinite Tsukiyomi jutsu and also a good word from Naruto as the hero of the war and me as the 6_ _th_ _Hokage."_ Kakashi said.

" _I understand thank you and I am sorry for all I have done."_ Sasuke stated to Kakashi.

" _Yeah please don't lose your mind again or it will be my head they take."_ Kakashi said.

Sakura looking at Sasuke lifts her head. _"You're leaving so soon Tsunade-Sama will be done with your new arm using Lord Hashiramas cells."_ She says glaring at him.

Sasuke shakes his head in the negative. " _I have to get out there and see the world from a new view and attone for my sins."_ Sasuke stated.

He grabbed Sakuras hand and looked her in her eyes. " _Would you like to join me while my sins are not yours to bear I would like it if you would travel with me."_ Sasuke asked her.

Sakura looked deep into Sasuke's eyes realizing that he is truly sincere and for the first time since they were in the academy started to return the feelings she once had for him.

Sakura thought for a second then she pulled her hand back and looked Sasuke in the eyes. " _I'm sorry Sasuke I cannot while I still care for you like a friend and love you like a brother those feelings I once had have faded into what they should have always been."_ Sakura started.

Sasuke looking her in the eyes nodded and smiled. " _I understand Sakura and appreciate that you still care for me the way you do."_ Sasuke stated as he turned to walk away.

He looked back at her and stated " _Though you should tell him before its too late you both deserve happiness together and I promise I will return when I am finished."_

Sakura stared at Sasuke slightly blankly. _"Sasuke I am going to wait awhile for anything till I'm sure of what I want to be honest."_ Sakura said.

" _I understand Sakura but you both belong with each other your bond with each other is held together with love I can see it in both of your eyes."_ Sasuke says as he looks towards Kakashi.

Kakashi look at his two students smiling under his mask that they are all back together.

" _Where will you go Sasuke?"_ Kakashi asked.

" _I believe I will start my Journey in the land of waves."_ Sasuke said.

" _Pretty interesting choice there Sasuke why there?"_ Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. _"It is where I truly acknowledge the dobe as my best friend to be honest."_ Sasuke stated.

Kakashi nodded in approval and Sakura smiled at him now realizing that he has returned and she is happy for him.

Sasuke started to walk away to leave the village when he runs into Naruto a ways down the road.

" _Kinda figured I would not be able to leave without seeing you dobe."_ Sasuke said with a slight playful tone.

" _You are really gonna do this huh?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Yes I am I need to reassure myself and repent for all the wrongs I have done while under the curse of hatred."_ Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed a little and handed Sasuke his scratched forehead protector.

" _I have been holding on to this since that day I think it's time you took it back."_

Sasuke grabbed it as they both held on to it both smiling happy that team 7 is back and whole again even though Sasuke is leaving, Naruto knows his brother will return when he is needed.

Sasuke walks away and looks back at Naruto and says. _"By the way dobe you should tell Sakura how you truly feel before it's too late don't make the same mistake Tsunade-Sama and Jirayia-Sama made with each other."_

Naruto looked at his friend at first not sure what to think or say put his hand on the back of his head and smiled that huge grin he always did.

" _I will teme don't worry about that."_ Naruto said sheepishly as he started to head back to the village.

" _ **I'm gonna wait teme till I'm sure that is what she wants till then like always I will be watching over Sakura-Chan for both of us."**_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the gates to Konoha as the sun started to set behind him.

 **There is more to come folks but please let me know what you think of this your reviews are always welcome and wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back for chapter 2 thank you for the reviews from the last chapter but this chapter is set 6 months after the last one and a year and a half before The Last just setting things up for that chapter i hope you all enjoy.**  
::: Time skip 6 months:::

Naruto still getting use to his new arm is walking around Konoha aimlessly, when he bumps into Hinata.

" _Oh hey sorry about that Hinata."_ Naruto says with his signature grin while rubbing the back of his head.

" _Oh N N Naruto-Kun I'm s s sorry I did not see you there."_ Hinata stuttered.

Naruto looked down at her seeing her blush _**"Maybe it's time I talked to her about this."**_ Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata started to walk away when Naruto turned to her. _"Hey Hinata wait a second can I talk to you about something."_ Naruto stated to her.

Hinata started blushing more now. _ **"Oh Naruto-kun will finally say he loves me."**_ Hinata thinks to herself.

" _Y Yes N N Naruto-kun."_ Hinata stuttered to Naruto.

Naruto a little nervous not sure how to say what he needed to say without hurting her feelings.

" _Listen Hinata I don't know how to put this but here it goes, Listen when I fought Pain and you jumped in to help me and you said you love me what did you mean by that?"_ Naruto asked.

Hinata a little nervous herself stated. _"I meant I love you Naruto-kun that I wanted to be with you, but I get this feeling that is not gonna happen though is it?"_ Hinata said starting to shed tears.

Naruto cupping her chin lifting her head up so that their eyes meet. _Hinata-Chan I'm happy that you have those feelings for me but I don't have those same ones for you to me your more like a really close friend or sister I do love you Hinata but in a more familial way kinda of like my love for Sasuke, I don't want to crush your dreams you are a great woman Hinata and I believe there is one that does return your feelings if you look you will find him."_ Naruto stated to Hinata.

Hinata looked Naruto in his eyes and smiled jumping on Naruto to give him a hug. "Thank you Naruto- _Kun thank you for being honest with me."_ Hinata said.

Noticing her stutter disappearing smiles his signature grin. _"I did not want to lead you around Hinata you really are a good friend and I don't want that to change."_ Naruto said.

::: Elsewhere in Konoha:::

Sakura is walking towards the Hyuga compound, walks up to the main gate of the compound and knocks on the gate.

The gate opens and standing there is Hiashi Hyuga the head of the clan. _Ah welcome Sakura-san thank you for coming by please come in."_ Hiashi gestures for Sakura.

Sakura walks into the main house with Hiashi and kneels down at the table that Hiashi gestures too.

" _May I get you some tea Sakura-san?"_ Hiashi asks. _"That would be nice Hyuga-sama thank you."_ Sakura states back.

" _Hanabi would you be so kind as to get us some tea?"_ Hiashi asks his youngest daughter.

" _Of course father._ Hanabi states back.

Hiashi looking at Sakura. _Sakura-san I have asked you here to train my oldest daughter in medical Ninjutsu if you would not mind she shows great apptitude towards it and if it is ok to train Hanabi as well it will help with her chakra control."_ Hiashi asks her.

Sakura a little surprised. _"Of of course Hyuga-sama it would be my pleasure to train them but I am surprised that you asked for me and not Tsunade-sama."_ Sakura says.

" _Sakura you showed all the villages how great of a medical ninja you are in the war and I asked you mainly because of that and the fact that Hinata sees you as a close friend."_ Hiashi stated.

Sakura blushes a little. _"Thank you for your faith in my Hyuga-sama I am honored to teach your daughters."_ Sakura states.

" _Very good I look to start their training this coming Monday and please while you are here you may call me Hiashi you are a friend to my daughter and to my late nephew."_ Hiashi stated as he looked down at the floor thinking of the sacrifice Neji made to save Naruto during the war.

" _Of course Hyuga-sama I mean Hiashi I apologize."_ Sakura says.

Hiashi laughs a little. _"Do not worry young Sakura it took Neji awhile to call me uncle and not lord though my father did not like it."_ Hiashi stated.

After they talked about Hinata and Hanabi's training regiment for awhile Sakura leaves the Hyuga compound and starts heading for her house she sees Kakashi standing at the Memorial stone.

Sakura walks up to him. _Kakashi-sama is everything ok?"_ Noticing him staring blankly at the stone.

" _ **No Kakashi-sensei?"**_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"Oh hello Sakura and by the way you can still call me Kakashi-sensei or Kakashi you are my friend."_ Kakashi stated with a small grin under his mask.

 _I am sorry Kakashi-Sensei still getting used to the fact that I'm a student of 2 hokage's._ " Sakura says.

" _Well to answer your question back when you three where Genin I used to come here every day to pay respect to both Obito and Rin and would lose track of time hence why I was always late, I had gotten used to the idea that they were gone and started to move on but then during the war to find Obito still alive it kinda hurt me and still somewhat does._ " Kakashi says to Sakura.

" _Wow sensei I'm sorry if it makes you feel better you are honoring Obito's and Rin's memory by being a great Hokage and by being a great sensei Me Naruto and Sasuke owe what we are now to you."_ Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi feeling a little bit better looked at Sakura. _: Thank you Sakura that did make me feel better, so I hear you will be training the Hyuga sisters in Medical Ninjutsu."_ Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

" _Yes Hiashi-sama asked me to and Hinata has trained with me in the past and she wants to be able to become as great as me and Tsunade-sama."_ Sakura says.

" _Well I can honestly say that they have a great teacher so I am sure they will become great assets to the medical corps."_ Kakashi says as he starts to head for the Hokage tower.

::: Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru are sitting there enjoying the Ramen when Naruto looks up and over at Kiba.

Kiba feeling a little uncomfortable at Naruto's staring. _"What are you staring at me for Naruto?"_ Kiba demands.

Naruto starts laughing while rubbing the back of his. _"Oh sorry Kiba was just thinking of something that's all."_ Naruto says.

Kiba now confused with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth. _"What were you thinking about then?"_ Kiba says as he slurps the noodles in.

" _That you and Hinata would make a great couple."_ Naruto says.

Kiba spits out what was in his mouth with a surprised look on his face and at the point they both got Shikamaru's attention. _"You do know she is like head over heals in love with you right like I would have a chance with her I would like nothing more but nope not gonna happen."_ Kiba says rambling on and on about how she is in love with Naruto.

Naruto laughing at this point. _"Kiba relax me and Hinata already talked she knows how I feel and that it is not the same as how she feels towards me but I can also tell there was someone I believe she loved more than me but was always afraid to say."_ Naruto says to a now pale faced Kiba.

 _Are you freaking serious Naruto you really honestly think she likes me I think I would have noticed being her team mate all these years."_ Kiba says as Shikamaru stifles a laugh.

" _What the hell you laughing at lazy ass."_ Kiba roars at Shikamaru.

" _How troublesome Kiba you are blind as a bat sometimes with women trust Naruto when he says that Hinata likes you because even I can see it and you know how troublesome I think women are."_ Shikamaru says to a now three shades of red Kiba.

Naruto now laughing at Kiba. _"Really Kiba you should see your face it is hilarious but in all seriousness you should say something to her you never know you might be surprised."_ Naruto says.

Kiba grumbling something about killing them both in their sleep agrees to talk with Hinata and goes back to eating his ramen.

 **Well here we are the end of another chapter next one will be another time skip some months ahead of this one as we get closer to the time of The Last as always revies are very much welcome and appreciated thank you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here the next chapter folks i have made the time jump to the start of The Last i do hope you enjoy reading it as i did writing it.**

::: Time Skip 1 year 6 months:::

As the winter months start to set in people around Konoha get ready for the yearly Rinne Festival there is a sense of calm in the air to go with the chill of the winter as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino walk through the village.

" _So Shikamaru what are you doing for the Rinne festival this year?"_ Ino asked.

" _Not really sure?_ Shikamaru says while yawning.

" _Me I'm gonna enjoy a great feast with my family."_ Bellowed Chouji earning a few weird looks from his teammates.

They continue walking and discussing festival plans when they hear what sounds like girls screaming they look towards the academy to see a group of girls in the upper windows yelling down to the yard to get Naruto's attention who is there giving a taijutsu demonstration to the academy students there.

" _Wow it's hard to believe that Naruto has become so popular since the end of the war it seems like yesterday that he was the dead last of our class."_ Ino says.

" _Well there are a few reasons for that one he is one of the two heroes of the war and second it was revealed that he is the son of the Forth Hokage after the war."_ Shikamaru says.

" _Yea but he also got hot as he grew up._ Ino fawned.

" _Ugh how troublesome."_ Shikamaru says causing both Chouji and Ino to laugh.

::: Hyuga compound:

 _Now Hanabi you need to focus your Chakra to your hands before you start the technique, then you place your hands over the area where the wound is and start to allow your chakra to flow into the wounded area slowly."_ Sakura was instruction to the youngest Hyuga heiress.

" _Ok Sakura-sensei."_ Hanabi said back as she lowered her hands glowing blue from her chakra over the fish.

" _Now remember just enough chakra to start the healing process and not to much that you would overload the wound and cause it to get worse."_ Sakura stated.

Hanabi nodded to her sensei as she slowly moved her hands over the fish when all of a sudden the fish started flopping around causing Hanabi to get excited.

" _Look Sensei I did it I healed the fish!"_ said Hanabi excitedly.

" _Very good work Hanabi you're getting very good at this you will become a great asset to your Genin team."_ Sakura said with a smile.

Just then they heard someone walk into the home Sakura and Hanabi look up to see Hinata walking into the room Hanabi gets up and runs to her big sister.

" _NeChan I did it I healed the fish I'm getting as good as you now!"_ Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata smiles at her little sister. _"Very good Hanabi."_ Hinata says slightly dejected.

Sakura noticing this walks up to Hinata. _"Is everything ok Hinata?"_ Sakura asks her friend.

Hinata looking a little sad. " _I went to ask Kiba-Kun to the Rinne festival fireworks display and when I asked him he just fainted, and fell face first into the road."_ Hinata says turning a little red.

Sakura trying not so hard to laugh at the sight of Kiba face planting into the ground. _I'm sorry Hinata but that is kinda funny."_ Sakura not being able to hold it in any longer starts laughing along with Hanabi.

Hinata looking a little annoyed at their laughing. _"What's so funny this is serious here?"_ Hinata yells at them.

" _I'm sorry NeChan but he always made comments when you would faint around Naruto and now he did it when you asked him out it's so ironic it's funny."_ Hanabi says laughing.

Hinata in slight deep thought starts to laugh along with them both. _"Now that you say it it is funny but I did not faint that much around Naruto-Kun."_ Hinata said with a slight embarrassed look on her face.

" _You're right not all the time just when we went to visit Kurenai-Sensei in the hospital or when Naruto first returned from his training with Jirayia-sama."_ A voice said from behind Hinata.

Hinata turned around to see who it was and was face to face with Kiba. _"Kiba-Kun did did you just hear all that."_ Hinata asked turning red with embarrassment.

" _Yep and I suppose I deserve that too because they are right too, but I'm not here to talk about that I'm here to answer your question I would love to join you Hinata-chan."_ Kiba said with a pose that looked a lot like something Gai or Lee would do causing all three girls to start laughing again.

" _What what's so funny?"_ Kiba asks looking at the three girls. **"Jeez Shikamaru is right women are weird."** Kiba thought to himself.

Hinata now so happy in the moment all 4 friends sit and just talk about old times.

Hiashi and 3 other members of the Hyuga clan are fighting an unknown enemy when a man with white hair raises an arm to stop his men from fighting and approaches Hiashi.

" _What is your answer to what I have proposed to your clan Hyuga-sama remember the fate of your clan rests on your answer."_ The pale white haired gentleman asks.

Hiashi staring at the man with his byakugan activated. _"The answer is no."_ Hiashi states as he enters the fighting stance of the Hyuga signature attack style.

" _Very well then you shall die then."_ The man says as he orders his puppets to attack.

Hiashi and the other Hyugas defend themselves as the puppets attack but they are overwhelmed and defeated Hiashi takes shelter in a nearby cave as the puppets move in for the kill there is a sudden sound of what can only be described as thousands of birds chirping.

:::Kumogakure:::

The five reigning Kages are seated around a table discussing the latest plight to the Ninja world.

" _The moon is falling to the Earth."_ One of the scientists at the meeting state.

" _What will happen if the moon gets to close?"_ Asks Gaara.

" _The Gravity of the Earth will tear it apart and the resulting shower of meteors will destroy all human life on Earth."_ The scientist says.

The 5 Kage look on in shock. _"What should we do?"_ Mei asks.

A slams his fist on the table. _"We destroy the moon is what we do."_ He exclaims.

Oonoki looks at him. _"And how Raikage do we do this?"_ The Tsushikage asks.

" _Kumo has a large canon that channels chakra there are two modes one for a large concentrated blast that is as strong as ten of Bee's tailed beast bombs and another that splits off the chakra fired to hit multiple targets."_ A states to the other Kages.

Oonoki looking angrily at A. _"Why am I not surprised that Kumo had a weapon of mass destruction hidden away."_ Oonoki exclaims.

" _It was made incase Naruto and Bee failed to halt the ten tails."_ A stated.

" _And why were we never informed about this Raikage?_ " Mei asked him.

" _I did not think it was wise to allow others to know of it."_ A stated looking angrily at the Mizukage.

" _Now now let's calm down a little it does not matter why or how he got this weapon the fact is that he has it and it might save the Earth."_ States Gaara.

That is when the scientist cuts in. _"While it might work to take out the smaller chunks of the moon that break off but if we fire and destroy the whole moon there could be repercussions seeing as the moon controls the tidal force here on Earth, we must look more into this before we make that call."_ The scientist explained to the 5 Kage.

" _And what if we take too long looking into this we could lose the whole Earth."_ Oonoki states.

" _I believe we can afford sometime to figure out how to protect the Earth on both fronts."_ Kakashi states.

" _The Hokage is correct we do have some time if you all will hold out or hands please."_ The scientist asks.

She runs her hands over there's and what looks to be clocks appear on them.

" _These will give you an estimate of the time we have remaining the Chakra canon can be used on the smaller meteors safely for now."_ She says to A

" _Very well I will have my men prepare the canon then it will take time to charge it."_ A stated as the other Kage agreed to the measure.

:::Back In Konoha:::

Naruto was walking through the village with Konahamaru talking about the upcoming Rinne festival when they are approached by 3 girls.

 _Hey Naruto-Kun!"_ The girls shouted to get his attention.

" _Um yes what can I do for you?"_ Naruto asked looking confused.

" _We wanted to give you these and ask if you would come with us to the Rinne Festival."_ The girls asked as they handed gifts to Naruto.

Naruto looking confused took the presents and thanked the girls for them saying he was not sure who he was going to the festival with.

Naruto and Konahamaru walked away as they did more and more girls ran up and gave him gifts and asked him to the festival, after a half a hour of this they were walking down the street again with the both of them trying to carry all of the presents without dropping them.

" _Naruto-Niichan are you gonna take any of them to the festival?"_ Konahamaru asked trying not to drop the presents.

" _Um maybe I can take all of them."_ He said sheepishly.

" **Ugh Naruto-Niichan does not the first thing about girls at all."** Konahamaru thought.

" _Niichan I don't think that is how it works."_ Konahamaru states.

" _Um ok."_ Naruto states laughingly.

The 2 head back to Naruto's apartment to drop off the gifts as they pass by Sakura as she was heading home from the Hyuga compound.

Naruto noticing her. " _Hey Sakura-Chan where you off to?"_ Naruto asks.

" _Oh hey Naruto just heading home I have been at the Hyuga compound training Hanabi and Hinata."_ Sakura stated looking at all the gifts Naruto had.

" _Oh ok um would you like to maybe join me later for ramen?"_ Naruto asks her.

Sakura blushing a little at the thought. " _Sure Naruto I would love to."_ Sakura says with a smile.

" _Great see you around 7 then at Ichiraku!_ " Naruto exclaims and starts to walk away.

" _Hey Konahamaru I wonder why Sakura-Chan was blushing when I asked her to Ramen with all of us tonight?"_ Naruto states to Konahamaru.

Konahamaru rolls his eyes. **"Wow Niichan you really are an Idiot."** Konahamaru thought to himself.

 **Well there is the end i hope it was a good read as always i look forward to your reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter it is the longest one so far kinda got into a good groove when i was writing it anyway started to make it so that things meshed together for this to be Narusaku even though i am telling the story of The Last.**

:::Sakuras apartment:::

" **Hmm what to wear tonight?"** Sakura thought to herself.

After going through her wardrobe at least 4 times she finally decided on basic pants and a shirt, she finished getting ready to go meet Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen stand grabs a large box that is wrapped.

" **Now that it's ready I'm gonna give it to him tonight and finally tell him about how I feel."** Sakura thought to herself as she smiled.

:::Flashback 2 months ago Hyuga compound:::

Sakura, Hanabi and Hinata are sitting around the table talking after finishing there training round for the day.

" _So you ever gonna say anything to Naruto Sakura-Sensei?"_ Hanabi asked.

Sakura blushed a little. _"Um what are you talking about Hanabi?"_ Sakura blushing slightly.

Hinata giggled a little. _"Come now Sakura-san you have feelings for Naruto-Kun."_ Hinata said.

" _What do you mean, we are best friends that's it."_ Sakura said blushing even more now.

Hanabi started laughing even harder. _"Sakura-sensei I don't even know Naruto that well and even I know he is in love for you and I can tell from our time together when you talk about him you have feelings for him."_ She said.

" _Humph I don't even know what you two are talking about we are just close friends that's it."_ Sakura stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Hinata looked at Sakura. _"Then why you having a coat made for him?"_ Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at Hinata wide eyed unsure as how she found out about that as she was trying to keep it secret. _"How do you know about that?"_ she asked.

" _I overheard Tsunade-Sama telling Kakashi-sama that you had asked for pictures of his parents for a coat when I went to deliver a message to the Hokage for father."_ Hinata said.

" _What kind of coat is it Sakura-sensei?"_ Hanabi asked Sakura.

Sakura still a little red started to explain. " _It is a coat like his Dad the Forth Hokage wore it is white with red flames lining the bottom of it and a design of his father on one side and his mother on the other."_

Hanabi looked at Sakura and Hinata with complete shock. _"Wait so he is not only the village hero he is the son of the Forth Hokage?"_ She yelled.

Both Hinata and Sakura laughing at this point. _Yes Hanabi-Chan that is true its public knowledge how did you not know?"_ Hinata asked her sister.

" _Well I'm sorry NeChan but I'm not like those fan girls that follow him around all the time so I don't know all about his history and he has a different surname than The Forth."_ Hanabi says with a grunt at her sister.

At this point all three are laughing a lot.

:::End flashback:::

Sakura looked at the box and smiled. **Maybe it's time I said something Sasuke is right I do not want to make the same mistake Tsunade-Shishou made by never saying how she felt to Jirayia-sama."** Sakura thought to herself as she headed out to meet with Naruto.

:::Ichiraku Ramen stand:::

Naruto is sitting there with all his friends smiling and joking around when Sakura walks up to the ramen stand, as she walks up she is surprised at all the people there with Naruto.

" _Hey forehead have a seat join us Naruto is treating everyone!"_ Ino yells over to her best friend.

Sakura sighs a little and walks up as Ino moves one seat over so that Sakura can sit next to Naruto.

" _Hey Sakura-Chan glad you came"_ Naruto states with a big smile on his face that makes Sakura feel happy.

" _Hey forehead what's in the box?"_ Ino asks.

Sakura looking a little embarrassed goes to say something when about 3 girls about their age runs up to the ramen stand.

 _Naruto-Senpai!"_ they all yell as Naruto gets up and greets them and motions for them to sit at a table at the ramen stand.

" _Order whatever you like it's on me."_ Naruto says to the girls and they order the food comes out as Naruto goes to sit back with Sakura the girls start pulling at him asking him to sit with them.

As Naruto gets pulled around a green and white striped scarf falls to the ground he reaches down and grabs it being very protectful of it causes Sakura to feel like she should leave thinking that Someone might have beaten her to Naruto goes to leave.

" _Hey Sakura where you going?"_ Ino asks her friend looking worried.

Sakura looks back with a little sadness in her eyes. _"I'm gonna head home I'm not feeling that well."_ She says to Ino.

Naruto looking confused. _"Um ok Sakura-Chan I hope you feel better."_ Naruto says to her as she walks away only to receive a slap to the back of his head from Ino. _"Ow Ino why did you do that for."_ He asked.

" _You Baka walk her home."_ Ino commands.

" _Why?_ "Naruto asks only to receive another slap this time from Kiba.

" _To protect her that's why!"_ Ino kinda yells at him.

Naruto looking really confused. _"Why Sakura-Chan is like super strong nobody in the village will be dumb enough to go after her."_ Naruto says.

Ino at this point is beyond pissed at him goes and runs after Sakura.

" _Hey Sakura wait up."_ Ino yells as she catches up to Sakura. " _Slowdown I can barely keep up forehead."_ Ino says jokingly to her.

Sakura looks at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. _"Sorry Ino."_ She says sadly.

" _That box is for him isn't it and you were gonna say something tonight weren't you?"_ Ino asked her.

Sakura just nodded. _"I was but I guess I couldn't."_ Sakura said.

" _It's ok I just think maybe Naruto does not know how to approach a girl or what even true love is with how he grew up and look at his teachers, Jirayia-sama is the biggest perv out there and Kakashi-sama is not far behind."_ Ino said laughing.

Sakura giggled a bit looking at Ino. _"Your right Ino look at me I'm acting like Hinata used to around him."_ Sakura said laughing as both girls started walking down the street.

As they walked and chit chatted Sakura decided she was gonna go meet Naruto at his apartment and give him his present.

At this point Sakura was nearing Naruto's apartment when she noticed in the distant that Naruto was out front and seemed to be talking to Hinata, Sakura got closer hiding her chakra signature and decided to listen in to what they were saying.

" _Naruto-kun wait a second."_ Hinata stated.

" _Huh oh Hinata hey how you doing I hope you enjoyed the ramen tonight."_ Naruto said with a smile on his face.

At this point Sakura was a little upset thinking that Naruto might have changed his mind about Hinata even thinking that she might have given him that scarf he is so protective of.

" _Yes it was very good thank you Naruto-kun for that treat, but that is not why I'm here I think you need to go see Sakura-san."_ She stated in a very serious tone.

" _Sakura-Chan why she should be ok Ino went with her and besides Sakura-Chan is a great medic-nin she won't be sick for long."_ Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Hinata looking a little annoyed at this point. _"Kiba-kun is right you are a Baka Naruto-kun you don't even realize it she has feelings for you."_ Hinata stated.

" _Of course I know that she has feelings for me we are best friends, but Sakura-Chan loves Sasuke everyone knows that she will never feel the same way about me that I do for her."_ Naruto says this time you can see the sadness in his eyes even though he is smiling.

Hinata looks at him feeling slightly bad for him. _"Naruto-kun you once told me I should go for someone that loves me as I thought I did for you and that helped me and Kiba-kun to be together, and for me to realize that what I felt for you was more familial than romantic and there is nothing I can ever do that could repay you for that."_ Hinata started to explain.

" _Hey Hinata don't worry about…"_ Naruto starts to say but is cutoff.

" _Let me finish please Naruto-Kun, it is because of you that a lot of us in this village from our class have gotten stronger and become better people is because of you Naruto-Kun you even brought Sasuke back from the darkness now for once let one of us give you something to get you to realize something that is right in front of you."_ Hinata states, as Naruto looks at her with surprise.

" _Now we all know Sakura used to treat you badly when you were Genin, but when I say she has realized the real you just like everyone else her feelings her true feelings came out."_ Hinata stated to a now very surprised Naruto.

" _Wait you mean Sakura-Chan loves…?_ Naruto starts to say but is cutoff by a pale white haired child appearing in front of them.

" _Hello Hinata."_ The boy states with a smile on his face.

Both Naruto and Hinata are staring at him while Sakura is doing the same from a short distance.

" _I am here to tell you the end is near I have set in motion the Earths final days, but I am also here to take you with me."_ He says which sets Naruto off as he runs at the guy only to go right through him.

" _Your fists will never touch me Hinata I have your sister and you will join me as well."_ The man says which shocks all three people.

" _HINATA WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU!"_ Naruto yells at the boy.

The boy disappears only to be replaced by the same things that had attacked Hiashi they grab Hinata and run off with Naruto as well as now Sakura in hot pursuit.

" _HINATA!"_ Naruto yells as he forms a Kurama enhanced rasenshuriken. _"RASENSHURIKEN!_ Naruto yells as he throws it taking out the creature that had Hinata as she starts to fall only to uses her scarf to catch onto the side of the tower she was falling down.

Two more of the creatures come at Naruto as he tries to fend them off when three more appear and start blasting Naruto with what appear to be chakra blasts and then they surround Naruto and jump on him.

" _SHARRANO!"_ Can be heard as Sakura comes flying in and takes out three of the puppets with her strength.

" _Nobody hurts my friends."_ Sakura says almost sounding like Naruto at that point.

As Sakura and Naruto fight off the last of the creatures Hinata is hanging on to the side of the tower using the scarf as a lifeline but it is tearing, she tries pouring chakra into her feet to grip the wall but finds out that those creatures disrupted her chakra control.

The scarf finally gives way and she starts to fall when all of a sudden she hears her name being screamed out as out of nowhere Kiba catches her and lands with her on the ground joined by Naruto and Sakura a moment later.

" _What was that all about?"_ Kiba asks.

" _We are not sure."_ Sakura answers when a masked ANBU lands in front of them. " _Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately."_ The ANBU states.

At the Hokage tower the 4 teens are standing in front of Kakashi and standing with them is Shikamaru as well as Sai.

" _Kakashi-Sensei what's going on?"_ Naruto asked.

Kakashi motioned to Sai, who turned and looked at the others he had some scratches on his face. _"Someone has kidnapped Hanabi."_

 ** _Yet another cliffhanger i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always reviews are very much welcomed would love to know how you all feel about this story so far_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the 5th chapter wow im on a roll anyway thanks for the reviews guys just to respond to one i am more or less changeing the outcome of The Last hence why i used it slightly. Other than that here you all go enjoy.**

The other 5 Shinobi stare at Sai after his revelation. _"What do you mean someone kidnapped Hanabi?"_ Kiba asks him.

 _I was on the outskirts of the village doing some art when I saw someone fly by me holding on to Hanabi, I immediately gave chase for about 10 minutes before they took me out then I came right here and informed the Hokage."_ Sai stated.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura proceeded to tell Kakashi about the attack that happened to them, Kakashi gave them all a glance and proceeded to give them a mission to rescue Hanabi and told them all about the moon falling to the Earth as well, also giving Shikamaru a clock like the Kage have.

" _I have no doubt that this kidnapping and the moon falling are connected and the other part of you mission is to prove this and stop it."_ Kakashi stated.

The ninja nodded in agreement and went to prepare to leave for the mission. " _We meet at the main gate in 2 hours."_ Shikamaru ordered.

:::2 hours later at the main gate:::

All the leaf Shinobi meet at the gates and head out of the village, as they get a few meters away Sai proceeds to draw out 5 birds for everyone to fly on.

Awhile in the air Shikamaru shouts out. _"Hinata does your byakugan see anything?"_ Shikamaru asks.

She nods that she has not as the search continues about 20 minutes later she signals that she sees something.

Everyone lands and Kiba digs out a Kunai with a little doll hanging off the end of it.

" _That's Hanabi's Kunai."_ Hinata says as Akumaru and Kiba sniff the air smelling something.

" _I got her scent it leads to that cave there."_ Kiba states as Akumaru barks in agreement.

They all head in to find a large body of water Shikamaru proceeds to order everyone to prepare to go in as Naruto removes his scarf saying he does not want to get it wet when Sai looks up to them after scooping some of the water up. _"You will not have to worry about that Naruto this water does not seem to get anything wet."_

At that point everyone dives in and starts swimming down when they see large bubble Most of them hit them all and seem to go into a trance as Naruto starts having memories of his childhood, as he is floating in the water his body bumps into Sakuras and all of a sudden he is flooded with her memories as well.

Naruto starts seeing from Sakuras point of view as they grew up seeing when Sakura was a fan girl to Sasuke to when the final battle with Sasuke evening seeing the Genjutsu that Sasuke put her under, when all of a sudden he is woken up by Sakura.

" _Naruto you ok you were under a Genjutsu._ " Sakura states.

" **Was any of that real or was it all the Genjutsu?"** Naruto thought to himself.

" _We need to keep moving guys._ Shikamaru orders as they head into the next part of the water to keep going due to Hinata stating that she can see an opening on the other side of it.

After about another 25 minutes the team finds themselves in an abandoned village they spread out to search everywhere.

After an awhile they decide to rest Naruto is with Hinata and Kiba while the others take a watch when all of a sudden the pale boy appears before them again.

" _Where is Hanabi!?"_ Naruto yells.

" _Give me back my sister!"_ Hinata demanded.

" _All in good time all in good time have you made a decision on my proposal?"_ He asked as Kiba and Akumaru took a defensive posture.

Hinata looked at the boy then at Kiba and nodded to him which he stood down then looked back at the boy. _"I have, I accept as long as you free my sister._ " She demanded.

" _You have my word that I will free your sister and return her eyes to her after we are wed my dear Hinata."_ He stated as he opened his eyes to her revealing Hanabi's eyes to everyone.

Hinata grabs his hand and starts to float away with him to which angers Naruto as he attacks the boy.

Naruto's punch hits a puppet that drops the illusion and falls to the ground Naruto looks around to once again see the boy above him. _"As I said before your fist will never touch me and now to be rid of you."_ The boy states as he reaches out towards Naruto and fires some green chakra at him, it hits him then it seems like he is drained of everything as all his chakra is forced out of him and flies behind him hitting a wall and exploding.

The boy and Hinata leave the area as Sakura and the others catch up to Naruto and Kiba. _"Naruto oh my god NARUTO._ " Sakura cries out as she kneels over his body and checks him out.

" _Sakura I'm not sure what happened he was hit with a small green chakra ball then all this chakra came out the back and then exploded."_ Kiba explained.

Shikamaru orders them to get Naruto to somewhere safe for Sakura to heal him.

:::Inside Naruto's Mind:::

Naruto is seeing the same things he saw in the Genjutsu again only more detailed he is seeing himself right now as his four tailed state when he fought Kabuto and Oroichmaru, as Sakura is running to him with her yelling that she would find Sasuke herself.

As Sakura gets closer one of Naruto's four tails hits her on the arm causing her pain, when he sees this he winces then he sees Yamato bring him back as he is lying on the ground getting healed by Sakura he can hear what her and Yamato is saying.

" _Captain Yamato that jutsu you used to stop the fox can you teach me that?"_ Sakura ask him.

" _I am sorry Sakura I cannot I can only do it cause I have the DNA of the first Hokage in me._ " Yamato states to her.

Sakura looking dejected as she continues to heal Naruto starts to cry a little.

" _Even still my powers are not enough alone it is because of the necklace he wears as well it is made of the First hokage's chakra this is why I was named your team captain."_ Yamato told Sakura.

Sakura continues to heal Naruto as she sheds a few more tears. " _Same as always it's only the small things I can do for Naruto."_ Sakura says dejectedly.

Naruto still watching this in the background sees Sakura with a sad look on her face.

" _It's not what you do for Naruto Sakura but how strongly you feel for him that counts."_ This causes Sakura to look at Yamato as he continues with what he is saying. _"I can tell you just by looking at you the truth is you…"_ He is cutoff by Naruto waking up.

Then it shifts to Sakura kneeling over Naruto on a cloud of sand Naruto looks and sees himself lying there with Sakura pumping his heart and breathing for him with tears streaming out of her eyes yelling that no matter what she was not gonna let him die.

This scene replays over and over as Naruto continues to heal from the boys attack, after about 3 days time Naruto comes to to see of all people Shikamaru.

Naruto asks what had happened feeling dejected and slightly betrayed at Hinata's leaving see Kiba off to the side not feeling too sad at all at the turn of events Shikamaru and Sai try to force Naruto to get his fighting spirit back to no avail.

Finally Shikamaru motions for Naruto to follow him and takes him to a room where Sakura is lying down feeling very weak.

Naruto looks at her slightly sad. _"What happened to her?"_ Naruto asks Shikamaru.

" _She overdid it healing you for the last three days nearly drained all her chakra."_ Shikamaru states to Naruto as he becomes even more dejected.

Shikamaru leaves the room as Naruto walks over to Sakura. _"Sakura-Chan I am so sorry for this happening to you."_ Naruto says sadly as he kneels down next to her.

Sakura stirs at the sound of Naruto's voices and looks up at him crying. _"Its ok Naruto I would do anything to help you."_ Sakura states grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto slightly surprised at what she said looks at her. _"Sakura-Chan when I was in the Genjutsu and when I was out of it recovering there I kept seeing the same thing over and over again it was you and Yamato kneeling over me after I fought orochimaru and he goes to say something to you but it gets cutoff by me waking up, then of you pumping my heart while flying on Gaara's sand cloud during the war"_ Naruto starts to explain.

Sakura looks at him remembering those day's. " _Those are my memories Naruto that conversation really happened and i was distraught when you were dying that time in the war i was afraid both times that i might lose you."_ Sakura said as she points to her bag. _"Look in there Naruto that might shed some more light on everything."_ Sakura says.

Naruto grabs at the bag and opens it up to find the coat Sakura had made for him. _"Sak-Sakura-Chan this you had this made for me why?"_ Naruto asked his eyes lighting up as he sees what's on the coat.

" _Honestly Naruto this has been sneaking up on me, since you got back from your training with Jiraya-Sama and kept intensifying."_ She said as Naruto looks at her blank eyed.

" _But when we were in that genjutsu world Obito put us in and as we fought in the war and as I saw your memories from Ino during your fight with Obito I realized that you really did have genuine love for me, and it was not a product of you competing with Sasuke after Sasuke put me in that Genjutsu just before you two went off to fight, I realized that I had truly grown to love you you helped me become stronger and you were always there for me when I needed you Naruto."_ Sakura stated as she smiled holding Naruto's hand.

" _Um what what do mean Sakura-Chan you love Sasuke don't you."_ Naruto says slightly stammering.

Sakura laughs and places a hand on Naruto's cheek. _"Naruto you Baka I mean that the man I truly love is you Naruto I Love you."_ She says as Naruto's eyes light up with pure joy.

" _Wow Sakura-Chan I love you too but um i guess you knew that already, but what about Sasuke what will we tell him?"_ Naruto says as he pulls Sakura into a hug.

" _You silly Baka me and Sasuke already talked about this he pushed me to tell you before he left it just took me awhile to figure out how to tell you I hope you forgive me."_ Sakura says as she feels Kurama's chakra start to move into her body revitalizing her.

" _Of course I do Sakura-chan."_ Naruto says.

Sakura starts feeling a lot better as more of kurama's chakra flows into her from the hug. _"Um Naruto are you doing this with the foxes chakra to help me?"_ She asks him.

Naruto looks at Sakura blankly. _"Um no I don't think I am."_ Naruto says.

Naruto shifts into his subconscious to talk with Kurama. _"Oy Kurama you doing that?"_ Naruto asks the fox.

Kurama looks down at Naruto and snorts. _**"Yeah brat it is me doing that you need to save your friend I thought I would speed things up a little.**_ " Kurama says.

Naruto now back says to Sakura. _"Kurama says yeah it's him."_ Naruto says giggling.

Sakura leans in and gives Naruto a kiss on his cheek. _"Well tell him I said thank you."_ She says.

" _He heard you."_ Naruto says with a big grin on his face.

After that the team headed off to rescue Hinata Shikamaru figured out they were on the moon and after a long fight they were able to stop the moon from falling into the Earth and Kurama was able to take out the giant Golem and write on the moon that they accomplished there mission for everyone on Earth to see.

" _ **Damn you brat making me write my penmanship sucks you know that."**_ Kurama says.

" _Sorry about that Kurama."_ Naruto says with his hand behind his head as Sakura wraps her arms around him and places her head on his back.

:::6 months later:::

Naruto and Sakura stand before Kakashi in the most beautiful Kimonos you have ever seen Naruto's is a black formal one with the Uzimaki crest on the back while Sakura's it the most beautiful white with Cherry blossom petals all over it.

" _By my authority as Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride._ " Kakashi says with much happiness.

Naruto and Sakura kiss as you can see everyone from all five hidden villages have attended with Iruka and Gaara stand as Best men for Naruto and Hinata and Hanabi as well as Tsunade and shizune standing with Sakura as her bridesmaids.

After they finish kissing they talk with all there friends as Kakashi walks over to Naruto and whispers into his ears. _"You know Naruto i could lend you one of my Icha-Icha Paradise books if you need any tips."_

Kakashi then looks at him to see pure fright in Narutos eyes only to turn around to see a very angry Sakura with a vein throbbing in her forehead. _"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KAKASHI?!"_ She seethes to him to which Kakashi puts his hands up feigning stupidity saying he did not say anything at all.

Naruto wraps his arms around her to calm his wife down which works.

Off in the distance on top of the Hokage monument stands a raven haired man staring down at the wedding and smiling for his best friends.

" _Its so beautiful Sasuke-kun isn't it."_ The red haired girl in glasses standing next to him asks.

" _Yes Karin it is."_ Sasuke says to his companion.

" _I just wish we actually went Sasuke-Kun."_ Karin said.

Sasuke smiled and looked over as he could see Naruto and Sakura waving in their direction.

" _Don't worry Karin they know we came."_ And with that they jumped off heading off.

:::4 months after the wedding:::

Naruto comes in after being with Kakashi all day to get a huge hug from Sakura and a kiss on his cheek.

" _Your in a great mood today Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto stated.

Sakura with a large smile on her face is holding some papers in her hand looks at Naruto.

" _Naruto I went to the hospital today for a checkup and they found something."_ Sakura said.

Naruto a little worried something is wrong. _"What is it Sakura-Chan what's wrong are you gonna be ok?"_ Naruto asks worriedly.

Sakura starting to laugh now confusing Naruto. _"Yes you Baka I'm gonna be fine I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant."_ She says with a lot of excitement.

Naruto stares blankly at Sakura for about 5 minutes. _'Um Naruto you ok hell Naruto you there?"_ Sakura asks her husband.

All of a sudden Naruto grabs Sakura and lifts her into the air spinning around. _"WOOHOO I'm gonna be a DAD!"_ Naruto screams as he pulls his wife into a hug.

" **Yes you are Naruto and your gonna be a great dad."** Sakura says to herself as she relaxed in her husband's warm embrace.

 **Well here is another one done i did speed it up a bit to get to where it is so Sakura is pregnant with there first child so im taking a vote should the first one be a boy or girl i got the names picked out just not sure how i want to do the order i will leave that up to you all let me know in your comments till the next chapter folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here we are its the big day for Naruto and Sakura and some great news from Sasuke and Karin you will see how i did my own changes to Karin to bring her closer to her Uzimaki heritage.**

:::Time skip 9 months later at the hospital in Konoha:::

Naruto is in a room holding Sakuras hand as she screams in pain. _"Come on Sakura-Chan push harder the baby is almost out."_ Shizune says firmly aiding Tsunade with the birth of Naruto and Sakura's first child.

Sakura between contractions glares at Shizune. _"YOU TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE IM GONNA PUSH YOU INTO THE WALL SHIZINE-SENPAI!_ " Sakura yells.

" **Even now Sakura-Chan is scary angry."** Naruto thinks to himself coaching his wife along till he hears Kurama. _**"Oy brat sometimes you are clueless she is pain from the childbirth she does not mean it."**_ Kurama states.

" _Wait Kurama how do you even know that?_ " Naruto asks the fox in his mind.

" _ **Hello brat I was sealed inside Mito Uzimaki and your mother when they both gave birth I swear sometimes I have to wonder how you even function brat by the way might want to refocus your kit is coming out."**_ Kurama states.

Naruto looks in joy as shizune lifts his baby up he moves towards Shizune with Tsunade moving to just behind Naruto. _"Here you go Naruto-Kun the honor is yours._ Shizune says as she hands him his baby.

Naruto looks at the baby and without missing a beat. _"Wow Sakura-Chan it's a boy!"_ Naruto says excidently as he holds his baby only to receive a smack across the back of his head from Tsunade.

" _What the hell Baa-Chan why you hit me for!?"_ Naruto asks while everyone is glaring at him except Sakura.

 _You Baka that's her umbilical cord you have to cut it you have a daughter._ " Tsunade says as she hands him scissors to cut the cord and shows him where to cut as he does so.

Shizune ties off the cord and pats the baby's face as the little girl starts crying. _ **"My point from earlier still stands brat.**_ " Kurama says snickering in his friends mind.

Naruto turns to Sakura when she starts screaming again he panics a little not really knowing anything of child birth. _"What's wrong with her Baa-Chan she ok?"_ Naruto asks holding his daughter.

" _She is fine it's just the afterbirth there we go Sakura all done congratulations you and Naruto have a very beautiful daughter."_ Tsunade says as she finishes healing Sakura from the childbirth.

Naruto brings their daughter to them she has bright yellow hair like Naruto's with 2 whisker like marks on each cheek, she opens her eyes to reveal the most gorgeous green eyes like her mom .

Sakura takes hold of her and nuzzles her she looks up at Naruto. _"Thank you so much for this beautiful child Naruto-Kun._ " Sakura says to her husband.

" _No thank you Sakura-Chan for making me a dad and Husband._ " Naruto says smiling brightly at his wife and daughter.

" _What do you think we should name her Sakura-Chan?_ " Naruto asks his wife.

Sakura looking at her daughter then at Naruto and smiles. _"I have been thinking of that Naruto-Kun I would like to name her after your mother if that is ok?_ " Sakura asks as Naruto starts shaking his head yes at Sakuras suggestion.

" _Yes yes Sakura-Chan that would be great but her middle name will be your mother's name."_ Naruto says as Sakura just smiles and looks at her daughter.

" _Kushina Mebuki Uzimaki welcome to the world."_ Sakura says as the exhausting work of childbirth finally takes its toll on her as she falls asleep while Naruto hands Kushina back to Tsunade for her to do a work up on the baby.

:::2 Days later Konoha Hospital:::

Naruto comes back to the hospital after making sure that the baby's room was all set at their house to pick up his wife and daughter.

Naruto walks into Sakuras room when he sees both Sasuke and Karin in the hospital as well visiting Sakura.

" _Hey Teme nice of you to visit finally!"_ Naruto says while laughing and welcoming his best friend.

" _Yea dobe I was a little busy lately plus look over at Karin would have been here sooner but yeah as you can see."_ Sasuke says as Naruto looks over to see Karin standing there with a little child in her arms.

Naruto walks over to see her she has jet black hair like her father but crimson eyes like her mother.

" _Wow teme she looks cute what's her name?"_ Naruto asks

Karin looks up at him. _"Sarada Uchia is her name."_ Karin says as she smiles at her daughter.

As they continued to catch up everyone taking turns holding the two girls Kakashi walks through the door.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi. _"About time you came to visit Sensei!"_ Naruto yells to him as Kakashi chuckles a little.

" _Well Naruto I'm not just here as a family friend but on Hokage business as well._ " Kakashi states as he walks over to Karin and Sasuke with papers in his hands.

" _This now makes it official Karin."_ Kakashi states handing her the papers. _"I Kakashi Hatake Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure now pronounce you Karin Uchia nee Uzimaki are now a citizen of Konohagakure and also a member of the Shinobi regular forces with the rank of Chunnin."_ Kakashi states all formal like as Karin squeals with excitement.

" _You here that Sarada-Chan mommy is now like you and your daddy a citizen of Konoha."_ Karin says.

Naruto looking at Karin with a little confusion after hearing her maiden name. " _Wait Karin you're from the same Shinobi clan as me?"_ Naruto asks her.

Karin looks right at Naruto and smiles. _"Well Naruto I asked Kakashi to look into something for me I'm from your clan and I'm your cousin as well._ " Karin says as Naruto nearly falls on the floor at the revelation.

" _Wait how is that even possible I have no other family from my mom's or dad's side?"_ Naruto asks her.

" _My parents died when I was born but my dad was your mom's brother I was raised by an adoptive family before they were killed as well."_ Karin says which excites Naruto.

" _Well Karin welcome to the family."_ Sakura says as Naruto is jumping around after finding out that he has other family. " _Just don't mind him it does not take much to excite him."_ Sakura says which causes Sakura and Karin to laugh.

::: 1 Week Later The Uzimaki residence:::

" _I am home Sakura-Chan!"_ Naruto yells as Sakura comes walking into the living room and places a finger to her mouth.

" _Hush up Naruto you will wake Kushina-Chan._ " Sakura whispers to her husband.

Naruto placing his hand behind his head giggles a little. _"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan but I'm excited I have a A-ranked mission that I start tomorrow."_ Naruto says cheerfully.

" _That's great what you doing Naruto."_ Sakura asks her husband.

" _I am just delivering papers to the other 4 villages that's it, its gonna be me Sai, Chouji and Kiba going."_ Naruto says.

Sakura giving Naruto a slight glare. _"Funny how it's you 4 going."_ Sakura says still glaring at Naruto.

" _What do you mean Sakura-Chan that's who Kakashi assigned?"_ Naruto says with his hand behind his head.

" _Funny how it's the 4 newest dads in the village that get that mission."_ Sakura says angrily.

Naruto looking like he was facing down the Ten tails again. _"I swear it has nothing to do with that Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto says stammering.

" _Right sure anyway how long will you be gone for and why not send some Chunnin with you instead of all jonin_." Sakura asks.

" _Well I did not want to worry you at all but there has been reports of rogue Shinobi in the areas outside of the villages and these papers are the formal peace treaty and alliance of all five nations making it permanent and these rogue Shinobi don't want that to happen."_ Naruto says to his wife as she now looks at him worryingly.

" _Just make me a promise Naruto-Kun please."_ Sakura asks her husband as she envelops him.

" _Promise me you all will come home from this mission all of you Naruto just promise me that none of you will die."_ Sakura pleads with her husband.

Naruto embracing his wife looks down at her meeting her eyes and kisses her forehead. _"I promise Sakura-Chan we will all come home from this mission and I never go back on my word."_ Naruto says as he holds his wife.

" **And that is why I love you Naruto, and Kurama if you can hear my thoughts please bring my husband back to me."** Sakura thinks to herself.

" _ **I can and I will."**_ She hears as a strange voice in her head now realizing it's the foxes.

Naruto and Sakura spent the rest of the night as a family and when morning came Sakura and Kushina walked Naruto to the gates as the others wives and children are there to say goodbye.

" _Remember Naruto you promised."_ Sakura says one last time as she held her husband one last time before the team left.

:::2 and a half days later the border of the fire country and wind country:::

The group makes their way to Sunagakure now only being 12 hours away Sai notices something. _"There is an oasis there Naruto we should rest."_ Sai says to Naruto who is the team captain.

" _Sure Sai sounds like a great idea."_ Naruto says as they all start to make camp and get some food out.

They are all around a campfire as they just finished eating and are comparing wives and children when all of a sudden Akumaru jerks his head which catches Kibas attention. _"What is it boy?"_ Kiba asks as he sniffs the air.

There is a sudden noise as 5 rogue Shinobi jump out of the sand and attack the group, Naruto and Sai jump back as Naruto forms his seal for his Kage bushin jutsu and he forms 10 clones, Sai whips out his scroll and brush and starts painting a lion on the paper, Kiba and Akumaru jump straight up and start spinning like two small tornadoes and launch themselves at the Enemy. " _FANG OVER FANG!"_ Kiba yells as he hits one of the rogues knocking them out cold.

Chouji expands to giant size using his clans signature jutsu and grabs one of the other rogues and launches him into the desert, Sais lions attack another of the rogues pinning them down.

Naruto and his clones start attacking the other two rogues and nearly defeats them when one expels a large chakra force in all directions knocking Naruto and all his Clones down the clones all disperse, Naruto gets up and goes into nine tails chakra mode and starts to form a rasengan.

" _Not sure what your issue is but you made a mistake attacking me and my friends."_ Naruto states as he starts to lunge forward with his rasengan in his hand.

" _RASENGA!"_ Naruto starts to say but is cutoff by a sword going through his chest, Naruto looks down and sees the sword protruding out of his chest.

" _I Killed the Konoha demon!"_ the last standing rogue yells but is soon cutoff by a tanto in his head.

" _That was no demon that was my first friend."_ Sai says after killing the rogue.

 _Naruto hang on!_ Kiba shouts as he rushes to Naruto's side. _"You promised Sakura you would come home."_ Kiba said franticly as blood was starting to pool up under Naruto.

" **I am so sorry Sakura-Chan this is one promise I can't keep."** Naruto thinks as his eyes close.

 **Oh boy did i ever tell any of you i Love cliffhangers well i hope you all enjoyed this yes the first is a daughter and i decided to veer away from some of the other names that have floated around for a NaruSaku daughter and do something i think that would really work given there mindsets those two and way let me know what you all think in the reviews i look forward to seeing them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here we are again folks just need to say a few things before we head into the next chapter**

 **First off i dont mind negative reviews but telling me to go kill myself because i chose to ship NaruSaku over Naruhina not cool at all**

 **As for Sasuke/Karins daughters name is because i did not change her much and for the fact that she even looks like Karin in the Manga and the Boruto Movie i think it fits here and it was stated that Sasuke chose the name anyway in the Mange so why not keep it the same**

 **So yea if you do not like NaruSaku you do not have to read my story i work hard to come up with these chapters i can do without the death threats thank you.**

 **Also to annemaze you are very welcome i am glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Now th** **at is out of the way on with the story i hope you all enjoy.**

:::Land of wind close to the land of fire border:::

Sai and Kiba are trying to get Naruto to wake up after the stab wound when Sai notices something.

" _Kiba that is a sealing jutsu forming from the wound on his chest, it is what is keep Naruto from healing."_ Sai says.

Kiba looks up at Sai shocked. _"How the hell is Naruto just gonna heal from a stab wound through the chest like this without a medical Nin to help."_ Yells Kiba.

Sai trying to go through all his scrolls to see if he can find anything about the seal. _"It is simple Kiba first the wound is only through his lung not his heart and second the kyubbi can heal him but this seal is stopping that from happening."_ Sai says as he finds what he is looking for.

" _Right the fox inside him that was how we got the Chakra boost in the war but wait I saw Naruto and the fox separate when we were on the mission on the moon why does it just not come out and heal him."_ Kiba asks.

" _Because 2 reasons Naruto needs to summon him out and second this seal is cutting the kyubbi off from Naruto, it's a special sealing Jutsu that seals tailed beast chakra inside their Jinchuriki."_ Sai says trying to figure out what to do next as he reads up on the seal.

This catches Chouji's attention. _"Sai how do you know what that seal does?"_ Chouji asks.

" _It's an old root sealing technique that Danzo had made up for the kyubbis Jinchuriki."_ Sai says sadly.

Kiba glaring at him with pure rage. _"What the hell do you mean a seal made for Naruto by your old comrades Sai I thought Root was gone now is that who attacked us."_ Kiba yelled at Sai.

" _If they were they were root members I have never seen before though it could be possible that a former member left the village and reformed it."_ Sai said showing next to no emotion.

Kiba getting angrier feels Chouji's hand on his shoulder calming him slightly as they all try to figure out what to do for Naruto next as for the moment he is breathing but is unresponsive to anything around him.

" _What do we do next Suna is 12 hours away at our top speed having to carry Naruto could make it a whole day and we are not even sure he has that long."_ Chouji states.

Sai looks up to say something when all of a sudden he goes rigid and wide eyed and falls to the ground Kiba and Chouji rush to his side to see what's wrong his whole body is rigid like he is dead but he is breathing and looking at them unable to move.

" _What the hell is wrong with Sai now?"_ Kiba asks looking a Chouji.

Before Chouji could answer they hear someone approach them from behind they turn and look to see a tall man with a white mask that has 2 red lines going down the side and dark cloak.

" _The curse mark on his tongue has been activated he was giving away root secrets."_ The man says as he removes his mask to reveal a hitai-ate with a kanji for root engraved on it he walks up to the 2 reaming Konoha Shinobi and draws roots trademark tip less tanto as more masked Shinobi come out of hiding.

" _Just because Danzo-Sama is dead does not mean root dies with him his vision must stand Konoha must rule with power over the other villages and we of root will see it through."_ The man states calmly with no emotion.

As the other root Shinobi move to attack Kiba and Chouji a large wall of sand forms between them causing Kiba to look over to see Gaara floating on a sand cloud.

" _We must move quickly and get you all back to Suna."_ Gaara states as he forms sand clouds for the Konoha Shinobi they get on and take off towards Sunagakure.

::: 3 hours later in Sunagakure Kazekage Tower:::

" _Gaara-Sama Naruto-san's injuries were non fatal to start but the seal used after the wound was inflicted is starting to drain his Chakra and if it is not stopped and reversed it could kill him"_ The Suna Medical Nin stated to her Kazekage.

" _Do we know anything of the seal used at all?"_ Gaara asked.

 _No Gaara-Sama I am sorry we do not the one that might have Sai-san while alive and in no danger is paralyzed and unable to talk due to a curse mark on his tongue."_ The Medical Nin states as Kiba and Chouji walk into the Kazekages office.

" _Kazekage-Sama how are things looking?"_ Chouji asks as he bows.

Gaara looking up at him with sadness in his eyes. _"I sent a word to Konoha immediately once we got the message on the Ink tiger Sai sent here that was 3 days ago someone should be arriving soon to aid us we are not sure what to do with Sai or Naruto at this moment."_ Gaara states.

" _Well Sai was saying it was a seal developed by Danzo to take the Kyubbi from Naruto if he lost control of it but he thought it died with Danzo."_ Kiba stated.

" _Then it is good that a former root anbu has come then isn't it."_ Someone states as he walks into the Kazekages office causing Kiba to turn around to see Yamato and Shizune walking in.

" _Greetings Kazekage-sama I wish this visit was under better circumstances but we need to cut to the chase where is Naruto at this moment."_ Shizune asks.

Gaara goes to answer when the door flies open to show a very angry and worried medical Ninja. _"Gaara where is he is he alive please where is my husband?!"_ Sakura pleads with Gaara as she runs up to his desk crying.

" _I am sorry Sakura that this had to happen just so soon after the baby Naruto is still alive and in our hospital the staff there is under orders to give you and Shizune all the records we have and they are at your disposal."_ Gaara says to his best friend's wife.

Sakura looks up at Gaara with sadness in her eyes nods towards Gaara and heads for the door before turning towards the Kazekage. _"Thank you Gaara for that and thank you for helping Naruto."_ Sakura says.

Gaara looks at her with a slight smile. _"I would give my life for Naruto Sakura he did something for me that I can never repay."_ Gaara states.

Sakura, Shizune and Yamato head to the Sunagakure hospital and get to the room that houses both Naruto and Sai Sakura and Shizune head to Naruto as Yamato goes over to Sai.

Yamato looks over Sai opens his mouth to see that the curse seal had indeed activated Yamato forms some hand signs and a seal like the one on Sai's tongue appears on Yamatos index and middle finger, Yamato jams them onto Sais curse seal and yells RELEASE as all of a sudden Sais body convulses and goes limp his eyes close but he remains breathing.

" _He should be ok in a few hours he just needs to rest I have removed the curse seal, the Third had shown me that if ever another of root left the fold."_ Yamato states as they look over Naruto.

Sakura strokes her husband's head as she worries and wonders what he is going through as the seal coming from the now stitched wound slowly moves to cover his whole body. _"Please Naruto wake up you promised me you would not die."_ Sakura says as she sheds a few tears.

Yamato studies the seal in great detail and confers with Shizune and Sakura as well as Suna's greatest sealing specialists to no avail.

After 3 hours of trying to figure out what to do next after pouring over scroll after scroll on Biju sealing they found nothing and were starting to worry as the scroll Sai had that did describe it was taken in the confusion when Gaara rescued them.

" _I don't know what to do Senpai he is slipping before my eyes and there is nothing I can do."_ Sakura says to Shizune as she starts to cry again thinking of what will happen if he does not make it, remembering that night during the war when he was dying and she kept him alive by pumping his heart with her hand.

There is a rustle over on Sais bed as he wakes up and looks at everyone. _Well then Sakura it is a good thing I memorized the scroll before my curse seal was activated which for some reason I could have sworn disappeared when Sasuke killed Danzo."_ Sai says as everyone stares at him.

" _Well then Sai what do we do how do we save Naruto?"_ Yamato asks him.

Sai looking right at Sakura. _"We Kill Naruto."_ He says with no emotion at all.

Sakura looking at him with a death glare stands up and storms towards him with killing intent so strong it would have scared Gaara back in the days of his hate filled life. _"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SAI HOW WILL THAT SAVE NARUTO!"_ Sakura screams at him as she grabs his shirt.

" _Please calm down Sakura by dealing a death blow to Naruto it will cause the seal to disperse since it will not have his heart beat to fuel it."_ Sai says.

Sakura looks at him with confusion Shizune looks at him. _"I do not understand Sai but how will that help Naruto and it's his Chakra that is fueling the seal."_ Shizune states.

" _While that is true to a point it is Naruto's heartbeat that is causing it to get stronger without a heartbeat the seal loses all its strength and it will allow the Kyubbi to start healing him right away if it has not placed the kyubbi into a deep sleep yet since it was made to sedate the kyubbi till Danzo found a new Jinchuriki to hold it."_ Sai states

" _And if the fox is in a deep sleep then what?"_ Yamato asks.

Sai sighing and looking down at his bed. _"Then it is too late for either of them that means the seal has a hold on the Kyubbi and nothing we do will save either of them, so we need to move fast."_ Sais states with sadness in his voice.

Sakura looks at everyone as they all nod in the affirmative that they have no choice, Sakura looks down at her husband and kisses his forehead. _"Naruto-Kun please forgive me for this I love you."_ She says as she stabs his heart with a kunai knife.

The kunai hits it mark and his heart stops he jerks up in pain as the seal recedes till it disappears but then there is nothing, Sakura looking at him starts to panic and her hands start to glow green as she tries to heal him while her tears run down her face.

" **Please Kurama please still be there please help Naruto please."** Sakura pleads in her mind not realizing she is saying it out loud either. After 15 minutes of her trying to heal him nothing happens and his heart does not restart.

Sakura realizing that she has lost him collapses on his chest crying. _"Goddamn it I was too late no please Naruto please don't be gone Kushina needs you Konoha needs you goddamn it Naruto I need you please come back to me please Naruto come back to us."_ Sakura pleads as she is face down on his chest crying

Shizune walks over and places her hand on her shoulder as everyone in the room start to shed tears for their fallen friend. _"I am so sorry Sakura."_ Shizune says.

Gaara and Sai walk over and are about to say something when all of a sudden the monitors attached to Naruto start beeping and his body starts to get a slight red glow as Kuramas chakra starts to envelop him his chest starts to move up and down as he starts breathing again.

:::Naruto's mind:::

" _ **Oy Brat you're lucky I like you or you would not be here."**_ Kurama states as he is sitting there molding chakra.

Naruto looks up at him and smiles. _Thank you Kurama appreciate it and I know Sakura-Chan will to."_ Naruto says to the Fox.

" _ **Found yourself one hell of a mate there brat you should be waking up soon but I will be asleep for a bit that seal did a number on me I was lucky to hold out as long as I did."**_ Kurama says as he finishes healing Naruto.

" _Thank you again Kurama when you wake back up think we should go see bee and have a sparring match with him and Eight-O."_ Naruto says to the fox.

Kurama looks down at him and smiles and nods as he lies down and falls asleep.

::: Back in the Hospital room:::

Naruto starts to wake up and sees everyone there with him he grabs his wife's hand and pulls her towards him into a hug.

" _Sorry Sakura-Chan about all the trouble."_ Naruto says as he hugs his wife.

" _Its ok Naruto I'm just happy you're alive."_ Sakura says as she buries her head in the nook of his neck crying with happiness.

" _Looks like you had to rescue me this time Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto says as he drifts back off to sleep.

Sakura giggles a little as she lays him down to rest.

::: Kazekages office:::

Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Gaara as well as Kankuro are all sitting in the office discussing the situation that happened with Naruto's team on their trip to Suna they have the Televisions with the other 4 Kage on them.

" _I don't get it Kazekage what happened and why did they target Naruto."_ Mei the 5th Mizukage asks.

Sai stands up. _"If I may be allowed to speak I might have an answer."_ Sai states as all the Kage nodded in the affirmative.

" _The man that activated my curse seal and did the sealing jutsu on Naruto his name is Hyo is a former Root member and was devoutly loyal to Danzos vision it seems he retained the ability to activate my curse mark which has been removed, but what scares me is that they have separated from the village Raikage-Sama I would suggest that bee-sama be warned that they might be after him as well as all of us tell the other Tailed beast they could be targets."_ Sai states to the other Kage as they all nod in agreement and the Raikage could be heard yelling over for someone to fetch killer bee.

Gaara stands up and addresses the other Kage. _"I have alerted Shukaku as he resides outside our village and protects us he says he can relay the message to the others for us."_

Onoki starts to address the others. _"We here at iwa will accommodate son goku if he wishes to come here and Hokage I believe this makes it official does it not?"_ The 3rd Tsuchikage states.

Kakashi nods _. "That is does Tsuchikage this makes the Shinobi alliance now the Shinobi union and makes us permanent allies form here on in are we all in agreement."_ Kakashi asks

The other Kages respond that they are as Kakashi asks Sakura for an update on Naruto, Sakura looks at the screen. _"Naruto will be well enough to travel back to Konoha Tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei I do hope Kushina is not being too much trouble."_ Sakura asks.

Kakashi just stares at Sakura. _"She has been just fine Sakura she is with Tsunade right now,"_ The Hokage states as Sakura thanks him.

The meeting ends as Sakura and Gaara talk about Naruto's transport back to Konoha so that there is no chance of another attack on him Gaara offers to send them back on his sand since he was planning on going there to visit his sister and brother in law to see his baby nephew who was born about a month ago.

" _Thank you Gaara that would be great I will make sure he is ready to go in the morning."_ Sakura states before bowing and heading back to the hospital to see Naruto.

 **Hmm this is turning into a drama/ angst story i might have to update things lol anyway here we are with the formation if the Shinobi Union as always please review and let me know what you think keep the death threats to a minimum pls and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well once again we are here i made this chapter so i could show slightly the way Sakura in my story grew to love Naruto i do hope you all enjoy well then i leave you all to my newest chapter.**

::: 5 Days Later Uzimaki residence:::

It was near evening when Sakura returned home from a shift at Konoha Hospital resuming her duties there with Shizune as one of the top medics.

Sakura walked in to find her husband Naruto napping on a chair with their daughter soundly napping in his arms, she takes a moment to take in the scene before walking over and nudging Naruto awake.

" _Hey Naruto let me take her off your hands."_ Sakura whispers to her husband as he nods while still half asleep she takes Kushina and places her in her crib and walks back into the living room to see Naruto has fallen back asleep.

She walks up to him and nudges him awake again he looks up at her groggy eyed. _"Oh Sakura-Chan welcome home I'm sorry been so tired lately."_ Naruto says as he yawns.

Sakura a little worried for him as he has been lethargic since the seal was removed in Suna Naruto had said Kurama had gone to sleep to recuperate from the seals attack on both there chakra helps him up as she brings him to the kitchen for dinner.

" _I figured you needed a treat tonight Naruto-Kun so I stopped at Ichiraku's on my way home for you."_ Sakura stated as she helped him sit down.

Naruto became wide eyed as his favorite food was sitting in front of him. _"Wow thanks Sakura-Chan it smells so good."_ He said clapping his hands together before digging into his meal as Sakura ate hers next to him.

" _How have you been feeling since we got back from Suna?"_ Sakura asks him.

" _Better Kurama has woken back up but he says that the seal did a number to our link we have so it will be a bit for it to heal."_ Naruto says as he slurps the last of the broth from his ramen.

Sakura looks at her husband and smiles. _"You really scared me I thought you died and I'm sorry if I am being over protective by having our friends check on you while I'm at the hospital."_ Sakura says.

" _It's ok Sakura-Chan I kinda like it I get to spend a lot of time with Kushina-Chan."_ Naruto says with a smile as Sakura walks over and ruffles his hair a little and sits on his lap.

" _I'm just glad you're ok Naruto-Kun."_ Sakura says as she nuzzles against her husband as he wraps his arms around her he kisses her on her forehead.

" _I will always be here for you Sakura-Chan and for Kushina-Chan that's a promise of a lifetime."_ Naruto whispers into her ear as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom to retire for the night.

::: 2 days later Konoha training grounds:::

Sakura is sitting under a tree with little Kushina watching as Naruto trains finally being given a clean bill of health not just from his wife but from Tsunade as well.

Sakura hears some walking up to her she looks up and notices its Temari with little Shikadai with her .

" _Would it be ok if I sit down with you Sakura?"_ Temari asks her.

" _Of course Temari have a seat come to watch Naruto and Lee Train with Gaara and Kankuro?"_ Sakura asks smiling.

" _Yeah that and I wanted to see how Naruto was doing Gaara was really worried about him."_ Temari stated and she placed Shikadai on the blanket with Kushina.

" _Yeah Naruto scared us all with what happened to him and he might have died had Gaara not raced out there to help them."_ Sakura said.

" _Gaara would sacrifice his life for me Kankuro or anyone in the village but most of all for Naruto and what Gaara has become is thanks to Naruto though."_ Temari said.

" _That husband of yours can really change people he changed my baby brother from a cold blooded killer that I was afraid of to a man I am happy to call brother."_ Temari said recalling how Gaara used to be till after Naruto brought him out of the darkness.

" _Yeah Naruto has that way with people he even saved Sasuke of all people who was hell-bent on vengeance."_ Sakura said as a red headed woman with glasses came over with a small raven haired little girl.

" _Yeah I got to remember to thank that cousin of mine for saving Sasuke-Kun."_ Karin stated as she asked if she may join the other two to which Temari and Sakura nodded that she could.

" _Hello Karin speaking of Sasuke where is he I have not seen him since he came to check on Naruto after we returned from Suna?"_ Sakura asked.

" _Sasuke-Kun is out on a mission for the 5 Kage to see if he can find anything out about these rogue root Shinobi Kakashi-Sama says he could be gone for awhile."_ Karin says a little dejected.

Temari places a hand on her shoulder. _"As one fellow immigrant Shinobi to another you have friends here now Karin plus I heard you are related to Naruto so you got family as well."_ Temari said getting a smile from the red headed Uzimaki girl.

" _Thank you Temari that means a lot I was afraid of what people thought about me cause it is public knowledge that I used to work for Orochimaru-Sama."_ Karin says.

" _No worries there Karin this village is a forgiving one look at how they treat Sasuke since his return._ " Sakura stated with a smile.

" _RASENGAN!"_ The three girls hear as they look over to see Naruto colliding with Gaara's sand defenses in there sparring match as they laugh at what is transpiring on the training ground.

" _Ok I can see why Sasuke-Kun calls him a dobe sometimes."_ Karin says to the other girls laughing.

" _That's our hyperactive unpredictable number one Shinobi."_ Sakura says calling Naruto by his old nickname to lots of laughter that catches the attention on the guys who are staring at them.

" _Sakura if I can ask where you always in love with Naruto?"_ Asked Karin.

Sakura looked at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. _"No to be honest Karin when I first met Naruto in the academy I had a huge crush on Sasuke like most of the girls in our year did I only saw Naruto as annoying and a loser to be honest and i used to treat him badly something i'm not proud of either."_ Sakura said which surprised Karin greatly.

" _Wait what really why did you act like that?"_ Karin asked her back.

Sakura thinking back to when she and Naruto were first placed on team 7 with Sasuke she looked up at Naruto as she began to think back. _"Well to be honest most of the adults in the village treated Naruto badly but he was always a loud mouth and never did that great in class and even though my mother and father always told me I should be nice to him I guess I was just a jerk not realizing anything about him or the life he had lead."_ Sakura stated.

Karin looking at her dumbfounded. _"Well what changed your mind about him how did you two end up married?"_ Karin asked.

Sakura looking at her still. _"Well to be honest I first had a slight change of mind on Naruto when Sasuke told me that he had no parents and that he had a hard life so I said I will try to be nicer to him still nowhere near as good friends at that point as we went on through the Chunnin exams he started to change my mind that he could be a good friend to the point that I was about to give up on the first exam just so Naruto would not be disqualified from ever becoming a Chunnin."_ Sakura stated.

" _But it was after Shikamaru and all of them returned after they tried to get Sasuke back when he first left the village and I walked into Naruto's hospital room there he was all covered in bandages and he looked at me not upset that he failed to get Sasuke back, but ashamed slightly that he failed me by not bringing him back but just as I was about to say something to him about it he perked right up and said Don't worry Sakura-Chan I will get stronger and keep my promise to you I will bring Sasuke back for you it is the promise of a lifetime."_ she said as she smiled.

Karin and Temari looked at her dumbfounded. _"Wow he really said that."_ Was all they could say?

Sakura kept going on explaining that Naruto's words had made her promise to herself that she would become a stronger Shinobi to help Naruto and she started to feel a little more differently about Naruto during the incident at the Heaven and Earth bridge and the time that Sai confronted her about Naruto's feelings for her.

" _But honestly I think that I truly realized my feelings for Naruto during the 4_ _th_ _Shinobi war when Gaara brought him to me when the fox was pulled out of him and he laid there dying."_ Sakura stated.

::: Flashback 4th Shinobi world war after Kuramas extraction:::

Sakura is riding on the sand could with Naruto's body on it his life signs fading fast after having Gaara explain what happened Sakura forms a Chakra scalpel with one hand and moulds medical healing chakra in the other she makes a incision on his side and places her hand on his heart and starts pumping it manually.

" **As long as I'm here I am not going to let you die."** Sakura thought to herself as she kept pumping his heart and breathing for him.

Gaara looked over at her and signaled that he was gonna go at his top speed and braced Sakura with sand around her waist as he increased his speed not caring if he expended all his chakra to save the boy that once saved him from a life of darkness and loneness.

" **She really cares for him more than either of them even realize I can see it they need each other I'm not going to let Naruto die I will get to the forth Hokage no matter what."** Gaara thought to himself as he increased the speed even more.

Sakura kept pumping Naruto's heart and breathing for him while remembering his rants about becoming Hokage. **"That silly dream of yours does not seem silly anymore, I'm not going to let you die no matter what not when you are so close to that dream Naruto."** Sakura thinks to herself as she does everything she can to keep him alive.

They get closer to the forth Hokage and Kakashi Sakura increase her efforts tenfold. **"Naruto please hang in there please don't you dare leave me I need you Naruto."** Sakura thinks to herself not even realizing what she is thinking.

Sakura and Gaara arrive and she calls out to Kakashi and Gaara explains what is needed to save Naruto his father understands and does the hand seals to transfer Kurama into Naruto when the black Zetsu intercepts the transfer and steals the fox to everyone's horror.

After a small battle between Obito and Madara Sakura is sent into the Kamui dimension realizing that she was so scared that she might die or she might lose Naruto she forgot to breathe till she was safe.

She looks down at Naruto's lifeless form and starts to cry. **"Please Naruto let me be strong enough to keep you alive till we get the fox back in you please Naruto you have to become Hokage and I can't lose you because I think I truly love you."** Ran through Sakuras mind till Obito showed up and transferred Kurama into Naruto as well as a piece of Gyuki and Shukaku.

" **Thank you for saving him."** Sakura thought to herself as Naruto stabilized.

::: End Flashback:::

Karin and Temari are staring at her as she tells them that story. _"Wow Sakura is all I can say."_ Temari states to her.

" _All those times when we were kids and I treated him badly only for him to be the one that made me a better person made me realize my feelings for Sasuke were superficial and as we worked as a team they became more familial like he was a brother to me don't get me wrong I do love Sasuke but not like I love Naruto."_ Sakura stated.

" _Sakura if it was not for you and Naruto's love for Sasuke-Kun I would not have Sarada here and be happier than I ever been thank you to you both."_ Karin says as she strokes her daughters raven hair.

" _I think the point I realized my feelings for Naruto was when Sasuke put me under a Genjutsu before he went to fight Naruto all I kept replaying in my mind during the Genjutsu was Naruto cheering me on Naruto always telling me I was a great Shinobi and finally the time Sai told me that Naruto loved me more than anything else, it was that time I realized that Naruto's feelings were real and not a product of his competing with Sasuke."_ Sakura said.

" _And no I would never change my mind after that I love him with all my heart he made me a strong medical Shinobi with his encouragement and he made me a mother of a beautiful daughter."_ Sakura said as she looked down at Kushina laying there napping next to Shikadai and Sarada.

" _She is as beautiful as her mother just to let you know."_ Naruto said catching them all by surprise as he and the others had walked over during their talk and listened to every word he heard his wife say.

" _NARUTO YOU BAKA DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"_ Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head knocking him down.

Sakura all of sudden realized what she did and grabbed her husband and hugged him. _"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."_ Sakura pleaded to Naruto not realizing he is laughing.

" _Its ok Sakura-Chan it didn't hurt at all."_ Naruto said with a smile.

" _You silly Baka I swear one day I'm gonna hit you so hard that you will go straight to the moon."_ Sakura said laughing with everyone.

" _If you do I will say hi to Toneri while I'm there."_ Naruto said drawing even more laughter from everyone.

Everyone was enjoying the day and talking and having fun that they did not realize that the Hokage had arrived on the scene.

Naruto and Karin where the first to notice. _"What can we do for you Kakashi-Sensei?"_ Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at his student with his casual look. _"Naruto we believe we have figured out why those rogue root anbu targeted you and it's not good."_ Kakashi stated sadly.

Sakura getting worried. " _Kakashi-Sensei will Naruto be ok?"_ Sakura asked.

" _Yes for the most part they wanted to take Naruto out because they see him as the only obstacle in their way to take Konoha like Danzo wanted, but what we have found out since is that they don't want the tailed beasts they want Konoha and to use its power to rule the other villages."_ Kakashi said.

" _I don't get it Hokage-Sama but how are they gonna rule by force without the tailed beasts?"_ Temari asked.

" _Simple they want to control Naruto and Sasuke as weapons for root we believe they might try again once they regroup only this time they will just try to control Naruto instead of Kurama."_ Said a new voice as Shikamaru walked over after studying everything Sasuke had sent back to them.

" _Wait control me how Shikamaru Genjutsu does not work well on me because of Kurama how will they control me?"_ Naruto asks.

Shikamaru shook his head. _"We are not entirely sure Naruto but Sai believes that they are now researching certain seals and jutsu that Danzo had learned during his life and we think it might involve the sharingan."_ Shikamaru stated.

Karin looked at him with a sense of fear. " _Does that mean they might kill Sasuke-kun?"_ Karin asks.

" _I don't believe so but they might recreate shiuseis mangekyo sharingan ability to control people but even still we are looking at a few years down all villages are hunting them now they are in all bingo books so I would not worry."_ Shikamaru said relieving everyone gathered.

Karin looked at Kakashi. _"Kakashi-Sama when will Sasuke-Kun return?"_ Karin asked.

Kakashi looked at Karin. _"Soon Karin he just has a couple of things left to do maybe I would say about 3 months from now I am sorry."_ Kakashi states.

Karin looks up at him with a smile on her face. " _It is ok Kakashi-Sama I am just happy he has no hatred in his heart anymore."_ Karin says.

::: Uzimaki residence:::

Naruto walks into the house with his family and turns to his wife and daughter smiling at them both.

" _Don't worry Sakura-Chan I won't let them control me and I will never leave you two ever besides I can't let anything happen to me I am not the Hokage yet."_ Naruto says sheepishly as his wife hold Kushina walks over and hugs him nuzzling her face into his chest.

" **I know you will keep that promise Naruto."** Sakura thinks to herself.

::: 1 Year later a cave just outside of the sound village:::

The cave is full of Shinobi in anbu masks when one comes running through with a scroll in his hand runs into a room that has a wall of eyes in jars.

" _Hyo-Sama I think we can do it will take some more time but with these eyes and some patience I think we can recreate Shiuseis Genjutsu."_ The masked root member says to his leader.

" _Thank you for the report with this news it's no longer a matter of if we take Konoha back but now it's when we will."_ Hyo states as he stares off into the distance.

" **Do not worry Danzo-Sama we will fulfill your dream of a strong and powerful Konoha controlling everything and we will use that Kyubbi brat to do it."** Hyo thought to himself.

 **Well thats the end of my current chapter i will be jumping ahead a few years on the next one to where Kushina is older and i believe i will be having Naruto become the Hokage next chapter plus i will shed some more light on this rogue group of root anbu and yes i know i made so they are not seeking the tailed beasts sorry that plot gets old real fast lol anyway please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok folks this took a few days to write out so i do hope you all enjoy it.**

::: 5 years later root hideout:

Several Shinobi are walking around doing research and experiments. _"This is impossible we cannot recreate that_ _mangekyo_ _no matter what we do."_ One in a cat mask states to another in a horse mask.

" _Hyo-Sama wants results soon it has been five years since we figured out that we could possibly recreate these eyes we need something root needs to retake the village."_ The one in the horse mask states.

As they are discussing this Hyo walks over to them to get a report from them and does not like what he hears.

" _So what you are telling me is that we cannot recreate these eyes at all then what about making a Genjutsu so powerful that it can catch the kyubbi as well as that brat and control him, we cannot take Konoha if we do not control him the Uchiha is to weak for our cause._ Hyo-stated.

" _While that might be true Hyo-Sama Sasuke Uchiha is still one of the strongest Shinobi out there we would need to take him out of the equation first."_ The one in that cat-mask stated.

" _There is that Hyo-Sama as well as removing the Uzimaki in case the Genjutsu does not work."_ The one in the horse mask stated.

Hyo looked at the scrolls laid out in front on him and decided on a plan of action that would work even if the Genjutsu did not work.

::: 2 months later Konoha:

Naruto and Sakura were heading home with little Kushina after her acceptance ceremony at the Academy along with all her friends she grew up with.

" _Daddy will Sarada-Niichan be in school with me?"_ Kushina asked Naruto.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. _"Of course she will Shina-Chan."_ Naruto states to his now 5 year old daughter who now looks like a mix of Naruto and Sakura she has her flowing blond hair that she keeps short like her moms and the whisker marks like her dad and her moms deep green eyes.

Kushina just continues to skip along with her mom and dad when she looks at her mom. _"Mommy where we going?"_ She asks Sakura.

" _We are taking you to your grandma and grandpas house you are gonna spend the weekend there Shina-Chan._ " Sakura states with a smile looking forward to the whole weekend with Naruto alone.

::: 1 Hour later Uzimaki residence:

Sakura and Naruto return home after dropping off their daughter at Sakura's parent's house. _"So what we gonna do Sakura-Chan we have the house to ourselves."_ Naruto says with a very large grin on his face.

Sakura looking at her husband walks over and smacks him in the back of the head. _"You Baka I swear sometimes I think you are the offspring of Kakashi and not the forth Hokage when you act like this."_ Sakura says to her husband as he starts laughing.

" _But yes there will be that but I thought maybe we actually go out on a date tonight like we used to."_ Sakura said to Naruto who was smiling even bigger than before.

" _Ok Sakura-Chan a date it is."_ Naruto states as he walks into the bedroom to change.

 **"Somethings never change Naruto-Kun."** sakura thinks with a smile on her face.

::: 2 hours later just outside the gates of Konoha:

Several Shinobi in anbu masks slowly move towards the walls that surround Konohagakure, there is one in front of all that is flashing hand signals to the others as they nod and scatter.

" _Hyo-Sama all units are ready for the attack."_ The cat masked Shinobi says to his master.

Hyo looks at him. _"Very well remember our target is the families of the Uchiha and the Uzimaki brat and once we have those 2 children and only then we deal with the Uzimaki monster since the Uchiha is out of the village at the moment following a false lead on us."_ Hyo states.

" _Hai Hyo-Sama Shen is in position and is ready for the signal to attack."_ The subordinate replies.

Hyo nods. _"Very well he is to activate the weapon once the initial attack occurs and tell all to take out any birds leaving the village we cannot have reinforcements from the other nations coming."_

The subordinate nods and gives a hand signal to the others as they launch themselves into the village throwing Kunai with explosive tags on them causing a moment of panic across the village.

::: Naruto and Sakura's point of view:

They are walking through the village after going to a BBQ restaurant for dinner with each other as they are talking and laughing with each other as they hear explosions going off just down the road they launch themselves into the air to get on a roof to get a better view to see several explosions in the village.

" _Naruto what the hell we are being attacked."_ Sakura says as she scans the area.

" _I can see that Sakura-Chan we need to make sure people are ok let's get towards the Hokage tower fast."_ Naruto states as he and Sakura start to head toward the center of the Village.

As they are almost to the Hokage tower they hear a large explosion just behind them they turn and look and see a large Sussanoo attacking out of nowhere.

" _What the hell a Sussanoo how is that possible Sarada is too young and Sasuke is not in the Village."_ Naruto states as he is looking at the monstrous warrior of Chakra smashing buildings.

" _It's different than Sasuke's Naruto we got to stop it."_ Sakura says as her husband nods in agreement.

" _Kurama we need to go full power fast."_ Naruto yells as his Kyubbi chakra cloak activates.

" _ **No kidding brat I hope you're not to out of shape."**_ Kurama states as he begins the Tailed beast mode for him and Naruto.

Where there was once only a Sussanoo now is Kurama as well Naruto holds back a moment which confuses the attacker in the Sussanoo till all of a sudden the ground beneath the Sussanoo gives away as Sakura smashes it with her full strength.

Naruto then grabs a hold of the Sussanoo and prepares to throw it away from the Village till he hears Sakura yell for him as he looks down at her and sees she is being overwhelmed by several of the root Shinobi.

" _Kage bushin no jutsu."_ Naruto yells as he forms his tiger seal and 4 clones in full sage mode head down to aid Sakura.

Sakura with Naruto's clones help are able to repel the forces on the ground. _"Naruto we need to aid as many as possible I'm gonna summon Katsuyu."_ Sakura said as she bit the tip of her thumb and spread the blood on her palm and started to form the hand signs.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ Sakura yells as she slams her palm into the ground as a Giant slug appears.

" _Ah Lady Sakura what can I do for you."_ Katsuyu asks her summoner.

" _I need you do your great slug division and spread across the village and start healing all those that need it and get Intel from Kakashi-Sensei on what is happening, also if you can please check on my parents and my daughter."_ Sakura states as her diamond on her forehead activates.

Katsuyu starts to divide and heads out in all directions to begin healing any Shinobi or Villagers that need it when there is a wall of stone heading straight for her that is caught and tossed by Naruto in tailed beast mode.

" _ **Oy Brat we are gonna need to separate to help the others cause there is a large number of Shinobi heading this way and your needed elsewhere."**_ Kurama yelled in Naruto's head as he agreed as Kurama became more solid and Naruto in his Chakra mode landed on the ground.

After he landed he started attacking enemy Shinobi moving towards Sakura so that she could concentrate on getting the slugs to where they needed to be,

As they were fighting the slug on Sakura's shoulder stated something that got Sakura very angry.

" _Where are they Katsuyu tell me now please!"_ Sakura yelled with a tinge of worry in her voice.

This got Naruto's attention as he raced besides his wife. _"Sakura-Chan what is it what's wrong?"_ Naruto stated as Kurama was able to stop the Sussanoo form attacking by holding it in place.

Sakura looked at him with a look of pure horror. _"They have Shina-Chan and Sarada-Chan and Karin is down possibly dead with a severe stomach wound."_ Sakura says.

Naruto's look goes from worry to pure rage at the mention that his daughter and god daughter and captured by the enemy. _"Let's go Sakura-Chan now hey Kurama hold the fort here."_ Naruto states as they rush off to aid their daughter.

" _ **Oy brat we are still connected so that's not a problem go help your kit brat I will stop this nasty thing here."**_ Kurama yelled to him.

Naruto and Sakura get to where their daughter is being held captive to see a very calm and relaxed Hyo and Karin behind him somewhat with blood coming out of her stomach area.

" _Release my daughter now or I will kill you where you stand!"_ Sakura yelled at him as Naruto and his 2 remaining clones took an attack posture, Hyo grabbed Kushina by her hair and placed a Kunai to her throat while another member had Sarada.

" _Monster order your pet to stop and have your Hokage surrender to us or the child dies and then pledge your loyalty to root as a weapon or they both die do you understand."_ Hyo states very calmly as he moves the Kunai closer to her throat.

At the mention of the threat Kurama immediately ceased his attack on the Sussanoo and Naruto placed his arm up to his wife to signal her to stand down when something caught his attention after the clones dispersed and he exited his Chakra mode.

" _Very well just do not hurt my child I will do as you ask."_ Naruto stated to Hyo.

" _Very good monster."_ Hyo stated as he signaled his men in the area to stand down while throwing Kushina to the ground with her and Sarada completely surrounded by the root Shinobi.

As Hyo walked towards Naruto he is wrapped by chains and the girls disappear in a gust of wind with a green glow.

The root Shinobi surprised by what just happened as Naruto reenters his Chakra mode and the chains around Hyo tighten.

" _You dare touch my child you better make sure I'm dead next time."_ Snarls Karin as she finally takes her arm out of her mouth having immediately healed herself after the attack and used her chakra chain attack.

" _Did you not think we would have a contingency plan to what you have done."_ Sakura states cracking her knuckles and moves to hit Hyo only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke and be replaced by a tree stump.

" _You did not think we were that stupid to place all our eggs in one basket did you Danzo-Sama taught us better than that."_ Hyo stated as he signaled the Sussanoo to restart his attack.

The Sussanoo starts his attack on Kurama again drawing two swords out and goes to strike Kurama with them only to be stopped by a dark purple sword.

" _Nobody harms my village my family or my friends as long as I draw breath."_ Sasuke states from inside his own Sussanoo.

" _How are you even here Uchiha you should have been half way across the land of lighting."_ Hyo stated as Sasuke glared at him for attacking all his friends.

" _I was but I sensed something wrong here so I came back."_ Sasuke stated as he revealed that his left eye was opened to reveal his Rinniegan having used its teleport ability.

Both Kurama and Sasuke attack the other Sussanoo with sheer ferocity as he saw a signal from Kakashi that the Village has been evacuated.

Hyo realizing that they might lose this battle starts forming hand signs finishing with a rat seal. _"I also had a backup plan and now that the fox is mostly away from the brat boy and his anger is at a high level this will work now."_ Hyo states

Naruto starts to feel a small headache and falls to his knees in pain as red Chakra starts to bubble around him and his yellow chakra cloak vanishes.

" _Naruto, Naruto please what's wrong."_ Sakura pleads as she runs to her husband's side.

Kurama notices something wrong as well through his link with Naruto. _ **Oy girl get away from the brat this is not good at all."**_ He yells to her as she looks up at him and is all of a sudden hit and thrown into a wall by a red arm she looks up to see Naruto in his old four tailed form.

" _ **He is using a Genjutsu on the brat and forcing the old hate in my chakra to bring Naruto into this form but the asshole controls the brat now instead of him lashing out!"**_ Kurama yells as Naruto starts attacking Konoha Shinobi.

" _Naruto break it it's a Genjutsu this is not real Naruto snap out of it please."_ Sakura pleads as Naruto turns his full attention to her and raises his clawed hand to strike down on her.

" _ **Oy Brat regain control with me out here I can't break it for you got to do it that is not who you are Brat snap out of it."**_ Kurama yells.

The four tailed Naruto still has the claw raised up as to strike Sakura but is hesitating Sakura looks at her husband with tears in her eyes. _"Please Naruto please snap out of it please Naruto I know your in there."_ Sakura pleads with the 4 tailed Naruto.

The monster Naruto hesitates as his mind is not his own he raises the claw higher as he prepares to strike his wife down.

" _Please Naruto I LOVE YOU PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE TO ME AND SHINA-CHAN REMEMBER OUR WEDDING VOWS THIS IS NOT YOU!"_ Sakura yells as tears are streaming down her face.

The blank eyes of Naruto in this form stare at Sakura when all of a sudden Sakura swears she can see flashes of his blue eyes Naruto starts to bring the clawed hand down but instead of striking Sakura he hits himself in the chest drawing blood which causes the genjutsu to break.

Naruto starts to scream in pain as the blood red cloak starts to fade and reveals a bloodied Naruto in its place that falls to the ground only to be caught by Sakura.

" _Naruto."_ Sakura yells as she catches him and starts healing him.

Hyo looks at him in anger. _"How did he break the Genjutsu there was no way out of it as the kyubbi is out of him."_ Hyo asks now confused and angry.

Sakura glaring up at him not even giving him an answer or waiting for someone to do it leaves a slug to heal Naruto and jumps up at the root leader with green chakra glowing from her fist.

" _BECAUSE HE MADE ME A PROMISE WHEN WE MARRIED AND WHEN OUR DAUGHTER WAS BORN AND NARUTO ALWAYS KEEPS HIS WORD!"_ Sakura yells as she comes down and hits her target knocking him through the building and knocking him out.

" _Fox it is time we finished this."_ Sasuke said to Kurama.

" _ **I was getting to it Uchiha brat just hit him from the left with your blaze style I got him from the right with a tailed beast bomb."**_ Kurama stated

Sasuke's Sussanoo attacks from the right while Kurama fires a tailed beast bomb at his left cracking the enemy Sussanoo and causing the Shinobi using it to lose concentration and having his Sussanoo dispelled falls to the ground.

Sasuke deactivates his Sussanoo while Kurama checks for more threats before heading back to Naruto's body.

Sasuke walks up to everyone. _"Is he ok?"_ Sasuke asks fearful for his friends health as his skin heals from Katsuyu healing.

Sakura nods as she holds a bloodied and knocked out Hyo in her hands. " _Are there anymore issues that need our attention Katsuyu?"_ Sakura asks her slug summon.

" _No milady most of the rogues are dead or rounded up Kakashi-Sama would like to see you and Naruto as soon as possible."_ Katsuyu responds to Sakura.

Sasuke looking at Sakura and Karin as well as looking down at the injured Naruto. _"I will inform Kakashi as to what is going on Sakura you and Karin get Naruto to the hospital."_ Sasuke states as the girls nod in acknowledgement.

Sakura and Karin get Naruto into the hospital where the medics check him over Sakura watches over them.

" _I healed the most serious damage but I'm not sure if he suffered any physiological damage from the Genjutsu or the transformation."_ Sakura stated as the medics did a once over.

" _He should be ok Sakura-San we will know more once he wakes up."_ The lead medic states to Sakura as she sighs in relief and heads to aid the others in the hospital.

As she walks from Naruto's room she sees Tsunade and Shizune as she is about to ask what she can do she doubles over in pain in her stomach area. _"SAKURA!"_ Tsunade yells as she runs up to her.

Tsunade gets her on a gurney and gets her into a room to get checked out she all of a sudden gets a look of dread on her face as she sees blood on Sakura's thighs and looks to Shizune. _"We need to move quickly it looks like she is pregnant and there is stress on the baby."_ Tsunade states to Shizune as Sakura passes out with tears in her eyes.

::: 5 hours later Konoha hospital:

Naruto starts to come to only to see Sasuke, Karin and Kakashi standing at his bedside talking amongst each other.

He looks at them groggy eyed when he suddenly realizes what had happened. _"Is everyone ok is the village ok I didn't hurt anyone did I where is Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto belts out.

Kakashi walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. _"The village is ok Naruto you did not hurt anyone you were under a powerful Genjutsu and it caused you to transform into a rage filled kyubbi four tailed form you got yourself out of it though."_ Kakashi states.

Naruto looks at his former Sensei. _"Where is Sakura-Chan and Shina-Chan where are they Kakashi-Sensei?"_ He asks with worry in his voice.

" _Kushina is safe and ok she is with Sakura's parents Lee was able to whisk the girls away when you feigned surrendering and got them all to safety as for Sakura."_ Kakashi said as he turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade started walking over to Naruto. _"Ba-Chan tell me she is ok where is my wife."_ Naruto pleaded with her.

" _Sakura is ok Naruto she is recovering over there."_ Tsunade states as Naruto looks over to the other bed to see her sleeping peacefully. " _She had taken out the Root leader after you dispelled the Genjutsu on yourself and used Katsuyu to heal others in the village after she got you here she collapsed in pain after I examined her I discovered she was about 1 month pregnant and was spotting blood."_ Tsunade said sadly.

Naruto looking scared and worried. _"What! Is the baby ok Ba-Chan?"_ Naruto asked her with tears in his eyes.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto. _"It took us 2 hours to stabilize her but yes the baby is ok Naruto and so is Sakura though this pregnancy might be a tough one for her with what had happened she will be taken off Shinobi duty and work only in the hospital as to not aggravate the situation and even then she is to be on bed rest for the next 3 weeks."_ Tsunade said to a now relived Naruto.

Naruto got up to go over to Sakura and nearly collapse in pain only to be caught by Sasuke. _"Watch it Dobe you injured your legs in the attack."_ Sasuke stated as he helped Naruto into a wheel chair and got him over to Sakura.

" _Hphh Teme I could still kick your ass like this but thanks for the help."_ Naruto stated with a smile to Sasuke as he was wheeled over to Sakura.

Naruto ran his hand through Sakura's hair as he cried a little. " _I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan I let you get hurt."_ Naruto stated as a hand grabbed his arm he looked over to see Sakura awake.

She smiled at him. _"No Naruto I just overdid it a little that's all and I would again to save you by the way Naruto-Kun that makes 2 times now keep this up and I might make Hokage over you."_ Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiling a little as a chuckle can be heard by all the others but Sasuke. _"Yeah but now you're fighting for 2 Ba-Chan wants you to."_ Naruto starts to say before he is cutoff by Sakura. " _Yes I know Naruto Tsunade-Shishou already informed me before I was moved here I know what I got to do."_ Sakura says with a smile to her worried husband.

Naruto smiled back and hugged his wife. _"And even if you make Hokage over me I will be the one after you Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto says just to get a laugh out of everyone.

::: 2 days later Hokage's office:

Ino and Shikamaru are sitting in the Hokage's office with Naruto Sakura Karin and Sasuke they are all looking at Kakashi as Ino starts first.

" _From what I gathered during the integration with Ibki is this Hyo was Danzo's right hand during their time in Konoha and that they had researched a powerful Genjutsu to control Naruto."_ Ino stated.

Kakashi looked at Naruto then back to Ino. _"Well it seems like it did not work though Naruto was able to break out of it without the fox's help."_ Kakashi stated only to be interrupted by Shikamaru.

" _Excuse the interruption Kakashi-Sama but I think there is more to this than meets the eye while we did get a lot of their forces and there leader I think this whole attack was not for nothing about half their forces got away and the one that had a sharingan is the real interest here._ Shikamaru explained.

This caught Sasuke's attention. _"My question is how that was possible besides my daughter I am the only Uchiha left alive and he was no Edo-Tensei how did he call forth a complete Sussanoo like that."_ Sasuke asked.

" _They are implanted Sharingan Sasuke that's the only thing I can think and we know that those with implanted Sharingan can still call forth Sussanoo as I was able to during the fourth war."_ Kakashi explained.

" _While that is true Kakashi-Sensei the question remains do they have more with Sharingan and could we face another attack."_ Sakura states from her wheelchair.

Shikamaru rises up. _"there could be that possibility I went through the old records we found on the Uchiha Massacre and a lot of the Uchiha killed that night who have a record of awaking the sharingan had missing eyes there is the possibility that since Danzo had his hand in the Massacre that they do have more eyes in storage."_ Shikamaru states and looks over at Sasuke. _"I do apologize for bringing that up Sasuke."_ He says to Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Shikamaru. _"It is ok Shikamaru it is the past but you are right there is that possibility they must be found and the eyes must be destroyed at all costs."_ Sasuke states.

Kakashi nods in agreement and then looks at Karin. _"I am sorry to do this again Karin but Sasuke I will assign you this mission you will due to head out in one week's time and I will give you what you need for support."_ Kakashi states as Sasuke nods.

" _I will need a byakugan user and a good tracker from either the inuzuka clan or the Aburamie clan to make this a quick mission."_ Sasuke states.

By this time Naruto speaks up. _"I want in on this mission Teme."_ Naruto sates in his loud mouth way.

Kakashi looks at Naruto and nods. _"I am sorry Naruto but I have a different mission for you to do you will leave in 2 weeks to go to Takigakure to formalize there joining the Shinobi Union, you will go with Temari who will represent her brother for Suna and will meet with representatives from Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa as well and meet with Shibiki the leader of the village the third member of your team will be Shizune."_ Kakashi stated as Sakura went to interject.

" _I am sorry Sakura but you heard Tsunade you are on hospital duty till further notice and besides your still on medical leave completely till she says otherwise."_ Kakashi stated as Sakura sighed.

" _Sasuke as for your team it will be composed of you Shino, Hanabi, Lee and Ino as your medic."_ Kakashi sated as Sasuke agreed.

Once all that was taken care of Karin spoke up. _"Naruto i'm curious what did you see in the Genjutsu?"_

Naruto looked a little saddened then got up. _"When it hit all I could see is me as an academy student again and then as a Genin and it was Sakura-Chan calling me useless and a monster and that she wanted nothing to do with me just over and over again."_ Naruto stated with some sadness in his voice.

Sakura reached out to her husband with tears in her eyes. " _Naruto-Kun."_ Sakura stated as she reached out to Naruto.

" _But all of a sudden I could see Sakura-Chan with Shina-Chan cheering me on in the Chunnin exams and I could hear her calling to me while I was in the Genjutsu and I realized it was fake and that while Sakura-Chan was like that before she was not like that anymore and it helped me gain some control but not enough to break out."_ Naruto stated as he grabbed his wife's hand and smiled at her.

Karin looking up at him with a confused look on her face. _"But you did break out of it on your own what caused you to do that?"_ Karin asked her cousin.

Naruto smiled looked at his wife then his friends. _"I remembered the promise I made to Sakura and Shina-Chan that I would never let anyone tear us apart and that I would always be there for both of them."_ Naruto stated as Sakura blushed.

Kakashi smiled under his mask then looked at Naruto. _"By the way Naruto we have to start discussing my successor as Hokage soon."_ Kakashi stated.

" _Um Kakashi-Sensei why would you need to discuss it with me I already know I'm gonna be the next Hokage."_ Naruto stated while laughing.

Kakashi looked at him with a glare. _" No Naruto your not I need to discuss my successor with you cause of how close you are with the next Hokage."_ Kakashi states with a serious look on his face which caused Naruto to stand there dumbfounded

" _Who is gonna be the next Hokage not this teme!"_ Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

" _No Naruto it is gonna be Sakura."_ Kakashi stated to which caused Naruto's face to drop. _"Seeing as she has had to rescue you twice now I think she would make a great Hokage."_ Kakashi said with a giggle.

Naruto started to ramble on incoherently as everyone in the room including Sasuke burst out laughing which confused Naruto even more.

" _Wait huh why is everyone laughing at me?"_ Naruto asked dead faced.

" _Because Naruto you are getting played that is why wow sometimes your stupidity can be so troublesome."_ Shikamaru stated.

" _Wait you mean you're just Kidding Kakashi-Sensei?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Of course I am Naruto yes you will be the next Hokage but it will be a while before you become Hokage while you get used to diplomacy and etiquette that a leader needs to know hence your mission to Takigakure."_ Kakashi states with a smile.

Naruto stands there still looking dumbfounded when all of a sudden he gets a big smile on his face and starts jumping around that he is gonna be the Seventh Hokage with Sakura smiling for her husband.

" _Ok Naruto calm down will you please ok other than this you all have your mission assignments and you know when you will be leaving you are all dismissed except you Shikamaru I have to discuss something with you."_ Kakashi states.

Everyone bows and heads out except Shikamaru. _"What is it Hokage-Sama?"_ Shikamaru asks a now worried Kakashi.

" _We need to keep looking into this whole attack I think Naruto is still in danger from the ones that got away I am sure this Hyo had a backup plan in case he got captured but I want this to be kept from Naruto Sakura and Karin you may discuss it with Sasuke though I'm afraid that we will have to deal with them in the future and have Sai meet with Hyo as well."_ Kakashi orders.

" _Yes Hokage-Sama but I personally hope that this is the end of this root problem for everyone's sake."_ Shikamaru states.

Kakashi nods in agreement as he dismisses Shikamaru.

::: 1 Hour Later Uzimaki residence :::

Naruto is running around with his daughter playing while Sakura watch's on with a large smile on her face.

" _Naruto-Kun have you told Shina-Chan yet?"_ Sakura asks him as he and Kushina stop playing and look at Sakura.

Kushina then looks at her dad. _"Tell me what Daddy."_ Kushina states to her dad as Naruto picks her up and places her on his lap.

" _In about 8 months Shina-Chan your gonna be a big sister."_ Naruto says as Kushina's face lights up.

" _Mommy is gonna have a baby!"_ Kushina yells.

" _That is right Shina-Chan and when the new baby is here I will need your help with it."_ Sakura says as Kushina runs to her mom and gives her a big hug.

" _Of course mommy I will help out it's a promise dattebasa!"_ Kushina yells showing signs of having her grandmothers and fathers verbal tic.

Naruto sits there and smiles at his family and thinks to himself. **"I will not let anyone harm my family or use me to harm them ever."**

With that Naruto hears Kurama. _**"Oy brat no it won't because I am here to don't forget that the kits are safe as long as I draw breath."**_ Kurama stated.

With that Naruto smiled as he noticed Sakura looking at him while holding Kushina and smiling back.

" **Thank you for that Kurama."** Sakura said in her mind noticing that she is connected to Kurama slightly now too.

 **Well there we are with another chapter finished and yes i have made it so Sakura can hear Kurama sometimes too and i set up for Naruto to be Hokage and it good root fashion some escaped and they might be a problem later so i do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always please review as i do love reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey had it in my head so i just kept writing today i do hope you enjoy this long chapter and as always let e know what you think.**

::: 6 months later Konoha :::

Sakura was heading home after a shift at the hospital and picking up Kushina from the academy when she bumped into Ino and Sai while they were walking home with inojin from the academy.

" _Hey Forehead what you up to and where is your knuckleheaded husband?"_ Ino stated to her best friend.

Sakura slightly glaring at her. _"He is on a mission Ino-pig he is due home today it was a simple trade mission to the land of waves, and you got to watch what you say he will be Hokage soon."_ Sakura said proudly.

Sai watching the two talk back and forth kneels down to his son. _"See Inojin this is how girls interact with each other it is better to watch than to read it in a book but watch out for Sakura if you insult her she gets really angry."_ Sai says to inojin as Sakura hears him and glares over at him.

" _What was that Sai you telling little Inojin bad things about me."_ Sakura stated with a fist raised.

Sai staring at her smiling. _"I read once that these mood swings get worse when they are pregnant your moms were pretty bad."_ Sai said when all of a sudden he gets slapped twice in the back of the head from Sakura and Ino.

" _Don't mind my husband Sakura he can be stupid sometimes but have you found out what you are having yet?"_ Ino asked.

Sakura looked down at Kushina when Kushina started jumping up and down. _"I'm gonna have a little brother auntie Ino."_ She said jumping up and down.

Sakura looked at Ino and nodded that she was. _"Yes it's a boy we have no idea what we are gonna name him yet though but I have to get going me and Shina-Chan are gonna meet Naruto at the main gate to welcome him home."_ Sakura stated.

" _Ok forehead tell the Knucklehead I said hi."_ Ino stated as she started to walk away when Sai turned around with a smile on his face.

" _It was nice seeing you again Sakura and please tell the Baka I said hello as well."_ Sai stated.

Sakura nodded and giggled a little as Sai has really become a good person and a great friend to them in the years that have passed.

::: 30 minutes later Konoha Main gate:::

Sakura and Kushina where standing there waiting to welcome Naruto back from his mission when she sees the team coming up slowly towards the gate She notices that Konahamaru and Udon are supporting Naruto as he limps.

Sakura slightly worried for him waits for them to get to the gate before rushing over to Naruto.

" _Konahamaru what happened to him where you guys attacked?"_ Sakura yelled at him.

Konahamaru looking at Sakura. _"No Sakura-Niichan he got hurt when we stopped to train and he told us to come at him with our full force and I kinda hit his leg with a large Rasengan."_ Konahamaru stated slightly fearful that Sakura might launch him across the village.

Sakura glared at him and then to her husband. _"What the hell Naruto I am supposed to take it easy with my pregnancy and you're coming home like this and I thought you were attacked but I find out that Baka Konahamaru did this."_ Sakura lectured her husband as all he did was smile back at her.

" _I'm sorry Sakura-Chan it's just a training accident that's all I bet you will have me all fixed up real fast."_ Naruto says while still grinning with his hand behind his head.

Sakura glaring at her husband. _"Oh no Naruto your gonna explain this to Tsunade-Shishou."_ Sakura says grinning at her husband.

Naruto's face drops at the revelation that Tsunade will be healing him. _"Aw come on Sakura-Chan not Ba-Chan please Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto pleads knowing full well he is gonna get another lecture from the former Hokage.

" _Don't you Sakura-Chan me Naruto Konahamaru get him over to the hospital I will meet you there."_ Sakura orders as Konahamaru does as he is told by the girl he looks up to as a big sister knowing full well what will happen if he refuses or tries to take Naruto's side.

::: 1 hour later at Konoha Hospital :::

Sakura and Kushina are sitting outside the exam room as they listen to Tsunade lecture Naruto about being careless.

After she finishes lecturing Naruto she leaves him with Shizune and comes out to see Sakura.

" _Sakura could you please come to my office and I think it would be best if you left Kushina with her father while we talk."_ Tsunade stated to her former student.

" _Of course Shishou hey Shina-Chan can you stay and cheer up your daddy you can tell him all about mommies check up with the baby today."_ Sakura said to her daughter.

Kushina smiled as she looked up at her mom. _"Ok mommy I will tell Daddy all the Tsunade-Ba-Chan told you about the baby."_ Kushina yelled as she ran into her dad's room.

Sakura walked down the hallway with Tsunade until they reached her office, they walked in and Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit down as she did the same behind her desk.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. _"Shishou is Naruto all right or do I have to launch Konahamaru to Kumo for the injury."_ Sakura asked her former teacher.

Tsunade sighed as she looked up at Sakura. " _Sakura I don't know how to say this so I will come out and say it I don't think it was just Konahamaru that did that to his leg the break was pretty severe Naruto will be on Crutches for the next week and that's only cause of the fox healing him so fast the break was worst than Lee's after his fight with Gaara during the Chunnin exam."_ Tsunade said to a surprised Sakura.

" _Shishou who else could have done that to him and will he be able to still be a Shinobi?"_ Sakura asked.

Tsunade just stared at her as she rambled on before interrupting her. _"Yes he will be able to walk but the chakra residue in the wound on his leg had traces of senjutsu chakra Naruto's senjutsu chakra along with Konohamaru's."_ Tsunade stated.

Sakura really surprised at this point was not sure what to say Tsunade just looked up at the nurse that came into the room and Tsunade motioned for someone else to join them and in walked Konahamaru.

He walked over and sat down beside Sakura and Tsunade looked right at him. _"Konahamaru I want the truth right now was it just your rasengan that hit Naruto's leg or did you have help?"_ Tsunade demanded form the young Sarutobi.

Konahamaru looked at both women and sighed. " _No Tsunade-Sama he had a clone working with me who was in Sage mode and he was teaching me how to combine my rasengan with his sage mode one calling it a collaborated attack and then told me to come at him with the finished Rasengan I am sorry Sakura-Niichan but I think something is wrong with Naruto-NeSan cause that seemed reckless I thought I was attacking a clone not the real Naruto."_ Konahamaru stated with real worry in his voice.

Sakura tensed up a little after hearing this " **Naruto has never in the past been like this with training before I know he would push himself but never cause injury like this to himself."** Sakura thought to herself.

Tsunade looked right at Sakura. _"I am placing Naruto on medical leave for the next 2 to 3 weeks Sakura as a chief medic here at the hospital I am placing you on a mission to find out why Naruto did this and it is not to get out to the other villagers got it."_ Tsunade ordered as both Sakura and Konahamaru replied in the affirmative.

After that Sakura got up to get Naruto to head home with him and Kushina she had a hint of sadness in her heart.

::: 2 hours later Uzimaki residence :::

Sakura had just gone to tuck Kushina in bed when she made her way out to living room where Naruto was sitting fidgeting with his cast on his leg.

She sat down right next to him and stared at him with sadness in her eyes, Naruto looked back a little worried. _"Is everything ok Sakura-Chan."_ He asked his wife.

She looked right in his eyes. " _Naruto please tell me the truth Konahamaru told me and Tsunade what really happened during your training session._ " Sakura asked her husband.

Naruto looked away from Sakura. _"It was nothing Sakura don't worry about it ok."_ Naruto stated back to her not even looking in her eyes when he said it with her noticing that he did not say Chan like he always does with her name.

" _NARUTO look me in the eyes ok I want to know what's wrong with you ok."_ Sakura sternly said to him.

Naruto looked back at her with a little anger in his eyes. _"Why Sakura why do you want to know huh afraid the old monster is back."_ Naruto spat at her.

Sakura reeled back at Naruto's sudden anger just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. _" No Naruto-Kun cause I'm your wife and the mother of your children and because I love you and I'm worried about you Naruto that's why please just tell me if not for my sake then at least for Shina-Chan's sake."_ Sakura pleaded with tears running down her face.

Naruto suddenly realizing what he had just done wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into a hug. " _I' so sorry Sakura-Chan I did not mean to lash out like that."_ Naruto pleaded to his wife.

Sakura pulled out of the hug and stroked her hand across his face seeing the sadness in his eyes became really worried for her husband.

" _Naruto this is not like you please tell me what's wrong so I can help you."_ Sakura stated.

Naruto sighed and sat back holding on to his wife tightly. _"I am pushing myself for two reasons Sakura-Chan one because I felt I was too weak to protect you and Shina-Chan and then I find out you almost lost the new baby that night and two because I do it to forget the images I saw when Hyo placed that jutsu on me that's why Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto said.

Sakura looked up at her husband. _"Naruto-Kun you are not too weak to protect us and besides I am strong enough to protect you and Shina-Chan and the new baby too you know."_ She said with a slight smile.

Naruto smiled a little. _"It's not just that Sakura-Chan I have not told you because I did not want to worry you at all but I have been having nightmares about what I saw in that jutsu and I'm afraid that it might be true."_ Naruto stated to Sakura.

Sakura looking up at Naruto pulls away and looks deep into his eyes to see nothing but sadness.

" _Naruto-Kun please tell me what you really saw not what you told us all in the Hokage's office."_ Sakura pleaded with him.

Naruto Sighed again. _"Very well but I promise it will not be pretty Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto sated before he went into detail about it.

" _It started when we first met in the academy and the way you used to treat me and I knew that was the old you that knew nothing of my past and I had never let it get to me but it seemed like the jutsu was designed to probe my mind and dig things up and twist them on me like one was when I was in the hospital after we got back from failing to get Sasuke back."_

::: Inside Naruto's mind during the jutsu :::

Naruto is sitting on the hospital bed holding Sasuke's Forehead protector while Shikamaru stands against the wall as Sakura walks in Naruto looks up to her. _"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I failed to get Sasuke back but I promise I will train to get stronger and get him back I always keep my word."_ Naruto states to Sakura as she looks up at Naruto and all of a sudden she glares at him with killing intent.

" _Your weak and a liar you failed cause you can't keep the promise your just jealous of my feeling for Sasuke-Kun you filthy monster it's too bad he did not kill you would have saved the village from having to feed your dumb ass."_ The Sakura said in his mind.

All of a sudden it shifts to when they were on the Heaven and Earth Bridge after Naruto had battled orochimaru while in his four tailed form and was being told by7 Yamato about how he injured Sakura while under the influence of the tailed form.

" _Sakura-Chan I am so sorry I hurt you."_ Naruto stated as this Sakura looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

" _You filthy monster you nearly killed me I should have never have healed you I should have left you there to die you're a waste of a Shinobi that everyone hates."_ This Sakura spewed at Naruto before the memory shifted again.

This time it is when Konoha was attacked by Nagato and Naruto had defeated him and got everyone brought back it was when Sakura walked up to him and hit him then hugged him.

She hits him on the head then instead of taking him in a hug like she really did she grabbed him by collar and began yelling at him.

" _LOOK AT WHAT YOU BEING HERE DID THE VILLAGE WAS DESTROYED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MONSTER YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED LONG AGO WE NEARLY LOST OUR HOKAGE BECAUSE OF YOU EVEN BEING ALIVE!"_ This Sakura yelled at him then just like the others it shifted this time to when he and Sasuke fought at the end of the war and Sakura came to heal them.

This Sakura had healed Sasuke first like in the real world only to have her turn to him with killing intent.

" _I got you where I want you now monster now I can rid this world of you and we can finally have peace with no one coming after you cause of the fact you're a demon your time is now up and me and Sasuke-Kun can be happy."_ This Sakura states as she plunges the Kunai into his heart and twists it.

::: Back in the Uzimaki Residence :::

Sakura looked at her husband crying after hearing this from Naruto, He looked down at her and turned away from her. _"It was that over and over again just kept repeating itself for what seemed like days till I heard what I thought was you screaming for me to come back then I got a brief vision of Shina-Chan and you smiling at me and I was able to break free from the Jutsu but it felt so real and I have nightmares about it and some of it really did happen when we were younger."_ Naruto sated with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice.

Sakura crying now just grabbed him and pulled him into a large hug.

' _I'm sorry I was like that when we were younger Naruto-Kun and I can't change that past but I never saw you as a monster ever and thanks to you and your constant happiness towards me and your encouragement I was able to become strong like you and Sasuke, but Naruto-Kun believe me when I tell you that I love you more than any other man in this world and I would not know what to do if I lost you."_ She cried into Naruto's chest.

Naruto stroked her hair. _" I know Sakura-Chan but I keep seeing these visions when I close my eyes I'm not sure how to get rid of them."_ Naruto said.

Sakura looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. _"Naruto-Kun please don't believe them."_ Sakura pleaded with her husband.

Naruto looked down at her. _"Then tell me why you chose me over Sasuke I want the truth Sakura."_ Naruto demanded.

Sakura looked up at him slightly frightened that his eyes had turned red. _"My feeling started to change just after I made that confession to you in the Land of Iron and I went to kill Sasuke it was when he tried to kill me that I realized that I was chasing a childhood crush that honestly never felt that way about me and then you came to my rescue just as I was about to die."_ Sakura stated.

" _That was when my feeling started to change but when we were stuck in that Genjutsu world Obito put us in where my parents died and yours were alive and I saw you and saw what you never had that I took for granted and the fact that even though you had no idea what you were in for or that you could die came to make sure I was safe was when I realized that your feelings for me were not a stupid childhood crush but real love."_ She said as she kept going on,

" _But I finally realized I truly loved you when you were dying in my hands during the war like I told Temari and the rest."_ Sakura stated.

She stared at Naruto as he looked back at her for a few minutes before leaning in and kissing her.

After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss and Naruto looked right into Sakura's eyes.

" _Thank you Sakura-Chan thank you for loving me and for going through all this with me and thank you for giving me a family I love you Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto said to his wife as they both smiled at each other.

" _I love you too Naruto-Kun more than you could ever know."_ Sakura said as she ran her hand along his cheek.

Naruto looked at her. _"The only thing I am worried about is why I keep seeing these visions even though I broke the Genjutsu and how do I stop seeing them."_ Naruto asks.

Before Sakura could answer they hear a noise and look up to see someone standing in the shadows who starts to walk forward and starts to speak. _"Sounds more like you were put into the Tsukiyomi Jutsu of the mangekyo Sharingan."_ The voice stated as he move forward revealing it to be Sasuke.

Naruto looking right up at him with a hint of anger and embarasament. _"Damn you Teme how long have you been there and how much did you hear."_ Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smiled slightly _"long enough to hear what I needed to hear to figure out what he did to you and to long I could have done without seeing you two kiss thank you very much."_ Sasuke said to which brought a hint of laughter in the couple.

Sakura looked up at him _"How do we stop the visions Sasuke."_ Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and nodded his head. _"You can't you just remember they are fake and that Sakura really does love you Naruto and that what he did to you was only to use to harm you wife and children it looks like a new one is on the way."_ Sasuke said as he noticed Sakuras stomach.

Sakura looked up at him _"Wait Karin has not told you that I am pregnant again?"_ Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke looked right at her and nodded again. _"I have not returned to my home yet I just got back from that mission and what I found is not good."_ Sasuke stated.

" _Wait Sasuke what is it what's wrong are they going to attack again."_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded no. _"No Naruto their numbers are too small right now and we have their leader in custody but they were able to get away with the Uchiha Eyes they had but there was something else I found out that I should talk with all the Kage at once about._ " Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him with slight dread. _"What is it Sasuke what did you find out."_ Sakura asked as she and Naruto were giving him there full attention.

Sasuke just said _"Someone is still doing Kaguya's work with the white Zetsu army."_ Sasuke said.

This shocked both Naruto and Sakura with that news Sasuke said he was gonna go report what he found out to Kakashi then head home to see his wife and daughter and that he would catch up with them soon and he also explained to Naruto that as long as he focuses on his love for Sakura then the visions would soon stop and that unfourtanitly is what Tsukiyomi does to someone and that he should talk with Kakashi since he has been through it once against Itachi.

Sakura and Naruto thanked there friend as he left their house.

Naruto looked at his wife. " _Sakura-Chan I am sorry I worried you especially now with this pregnancy being a tough one."_ Naruto said.

Sakura just smiled back at Naruto and lead him off to the bedroom. _"It's ok Naruto-Kun even two people who love each other have difficult times in their marriage it does not mean I love you any less you are mine forever Hokage-Sama."_ She said jokingly with his inauguration coming up soon.

" _Oy that's right I'm gonna be the Seventh Hokage soon!"_ Naruto said excidently to both his and Sakuras laughter as they retired to their bedroom for the night.

::: 4 Hours Later :::

Sakura looked at the sleeping Naruto as she laid her head on his bare chest. **"Thank you Naruto for really believing in me that is why I love you it's because of that that I became such a strong Shinobi and for that I will love you always."** Sakura thought to herself.

" _ **Oy Girl thank you for loving him it because of that he rid me of my hatred of humans and thanks the visions were giving me a headache."**_ Sakura heard Kurama say in her head as it startled he a little.

" **Anytime Kurama he is my soul mate and I will always believe in him and thank you for protecting him."** Sakura thought in her mind pretty sure that her connection to Naruto let her hear the Fox and vice Versa.

::: Same Time Hokage's office :::

Kakashi and Shikamaru look at Sasuke when Shikamaru speaks up. _"So what you are telling us is that someone is reforming the white Zetsu army that were left in Kaguya's Dimension?"_

Sasuke looks at both men and nod. _"Yes I am sure of it I am not sure how far they are yet I do not think we are in any danger at the moment but this is something we should bring up to the other Kage as soon as possible."_ Sasuke states.

Kakashi nods. _"The other sill be here at the end of the week for Naruto's inauguration as Seventh Hokage I think we should bring it up to them then in mean time Sasuke you are off duty till then I am pretty sure your wife and daughter would like to see you."_ Kakashi stated.

Sasuke bowed to Kakashi. _Of course and I am eager to see my family as well thank you Kakashi."_

Kakashi nodded back as Sasuke left the office.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples." _This is so troublesome."_ Shikamaru says.

Kakashi nodded and agreed that it was.

::: 1 week later Hokage tower :::

Kakashi was walking around on the roof of the Hokage tower with the other 4 Kage waiting for Naruto to show up he looked up at Sakura and Kushina. " _Any idea when he is gonna show up Sakura."_ He asked her.

Sakura just nodded that she did not when all of a sudden the is a small gust of wind and Naruto is standing there with the others wearing a the coat Sakura had made for him years ago with just one alteration it has the Kanji for Seventh Hokage embroided on the back.

Kakashi looks at him. _"Jeez Naruto almost had to have Konahamaru transform into you if you were any later."_ Kakashi stated to a slight giggle from Sakura and Karin as well as the other Kage.

With Naruto now here Kakashi walked up to the edge of the tower overlooking the whole village below and the crowed was massive as Konoha's own villagers as well as Shinobi from the entire Union was there.

Kakashi raised his arms in the air. _"PEOPLE OF KONOHAGAKURE I KAKASHI HATAKE HAS SERVED AS YOUR SIXTH HOKAGE FOR MANY YEARS IT HAS BEEN A HONOR BUT MY TIME AS HOKAGE HAS COME TO A END NOW I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY SUCCOSER HE IS ONE OF THE 2 GREAT HEROS OF THE 4_ _TH_ _GREAT SHINOBI WAR AND ONE OF THE TWO MEN RESPOSIBLE FOR THE PEACE WE HAVE ENJOYED THSES LONG YEARS AND THE UNION WE HAVE NOW AND HOPE TO ALWAYS HAVE."_ Kakashi stated to the crowds.

" _THOSE HIS LIFE HAS BEEN FILLED WITH HARDSHIPS AND LOSS HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BRIGHT STAR IN EVERYONES EYES LET ME INTRODUCE KONOHAS SEVENTH HOKAGE THE SON OF OUR FORTH HOKAGE NARUTO UZIMAKI!"_ Kakashi announces to thunderous applause as Naruto walks up to Kakashi and is given the hat of the Hokage he turns to the crowd below.

" _THANK YOU EVERYONE FROM KONOHAGAKURE TO ALL THE OTHER VILLAGES IN THE SHINOBI UNION YOU ALL HONOR ME TODAY BY ALLOWING ME TO BE YOUR HOKAGE I TAKE THIS TITLE WITH HONOR AND WITH THE PLEDGE THAT I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT THIS VILLAGE AND OUR UNION NO MATTER WHAT AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD LORD SIXTH IS RIGHT I GREW UP WITHOUT MY PARENTS AND BEING SHUNNED BY THE VILLAGE BY BEING THE JINCHURRIKI OF KURAMA BUT MY LOVE FOR THIS VILLAGE NEVER FALTERED EVER AND NOW AS I HAVE YOU ALL TO CALL MY FAMILY I MUST NEVER FORGET THE ONES WHO HELPED ME BECAOME THE MAN I AM TODAY FROM MY FATHER THE FORTH HOKAGE HIS STUDENT AND MY SENSI LORD KAKASHI AND HIS TEACHER AND MY GODFATHER JIRAYA AS WELL AS MY CLOSET FRIEND SASUKE UCHIHA AND MY LOVING WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER SAKURA AND KUSHINA UZIMAKI TO MY FELLOW KAGES GAARA,DARUI, KUROTSUCHI, AND CHOJURO THANK YOU ALL I PROMISE TO HOLD THIS TITLE WITH HONOR!"_ Naruto states to everyone below as the applause grows even louder as everyone he introduced that was still alive walked up as they were introduced.

::: 2 hours later the Hokage office :::

Naruto, Chojuro, Darui, Kurotsuchi, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Karin as well as Shikamaru and Sai are all in the Hokage office.

" _So let me get this straight Sasuke there is someone that is trying to rebuild the white Zetsu army_?" Darui asked.

Sasuke looked at the Raikage and nodded. _"That is correct Raikage-Sama."_ Sasuke stated.

" _But everyone is getting so used to the peace we now have how to we break it to them that this could start another war?"_ Kurotsuchi asks.

Naruto looks at them all and Sasuke responds. _"This looks like it is years away from being anything viable we keep it a secret between everyone in this room so that people can live in peace."_ Sasuke states.

The other Kage agree but Chojuro steps up and asks. _"But how will we keep an eye on what's going on with it and investigate it further without anyone getting suspicious?"_

Karin looks up at everyone. _"Sasuke-Kun will investigate it since his Rinniegan eye allows him to transport to different dimensions while it will hurt not to have my husband home with me I know he will be helping keep us all safe and at peace."_ She says with a slight sadness in her eyes.

" _While somewhat true Karin Sasuke will come home from time to time to rest and recharge his eyes as well and be there for his family but also know that me and Sakura-Chan are here for you as well Karin that is what family is for after all."_ Naruto says which cheers Karin up.

Sasuke steps forward and hugs his wife and as well as his brother. _"Thank you Dobe for that and I will return and keep you updated as well as all the Kage."_ Sasuke says to Naruto.

" _You better Teme don't make me come out after you all over again."_ Naruto says with a smile.

" _You will not have to Hokage-Sama and to all of you thank you for this trust."_ Sasuke states to all of them.

" _You have earned many times Sasuke I am just glad you finally came back to the light."_ Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at the fifth Kazekage and he headed out to say good bye to his daughter and begin his mission.

After Sasuke left everyone questioned whether they were gonna be safe or not with this revelation.

" _We have to be the world depends on it now but only time will tell if this is truly troublesome or not."_ Shikamaru states.

 **Well folks it's the end of another woderful chapter at least i hope its wonderful but anyway as always please feel free to leave reviews about my story when so inclinded and yes there is some drama but not every marriage is all sunshines and rainbows so i do hope that this is to all your likeings**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok i changed the ending of the chapter cause i did not like what i wrote last night so i hope you all like the changes i made.**

::: 7 years later Hokage office :::

Naruto was tapping away at his computer in his office when Shikamaru reminded him of the upcoming graduations from the academy.

" _Oy the graduation how many headbands we gonna need for that so I can order them Shikamaru?"_ Naruto asked his chief advisor.

Shikamaru looked at him and smiled. _"I got it Naruto why don't you head home for now you have been here since 6 this morning and it's getting late and you have a meeting with the heads of clans tomorrow and the elders don't need you falling asleep during it again._ " Shikamaru stated.

Naruto just glared at him and nodded in agreement and left the office Shikamaru heard a rustling on the window to look over and see Sai perched there.

" _Did dickless-Sama already head home?"_ Sai looking around.

Shikamaru sighing just looked up at him. _"You know if Sakura hears you calling him that she will hit you so hard you will land at Gaara's door."_ Shikamaru said.

Sai just nodded and smiled. _"Well I have a report that came in from Sasuke that he found something out and is on route back to the village now._ " Sai stated.

" _I see let me see that."_ Shikamaru says as he reads it.

" _Hmm ok well we will have him brief Naruto himself when he gets here tomorrow at least he will be here for Sarada's graduation."_ Shikamaru says as Sai just smiles and jumps away.

::: Uzimaki Residence :::

Naruto walks in to hear Sakura yelling at their son. _"SENYA ITACHI UZIMAKI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Sakura yells which cause Naruto to palm his face wondering what his youngest has done this time.

Senya runs and hides behind his father when he see him with Sakura stomping her feet over looking for him, Naruto looks down at him and shakes his head. _"Senya what did you do this time."_ Naruto asks the little prankster.

The boy looks up at his dead with this sad little puppy dog look on his face trying to win his dad's sympathy to no avail as he looks over to his mom seeing the vein popping out of her head retreats further behind his father.

" _Oh no you don't Senya you're not gonna get your father to help you on this one even if you do take after him."_ Sakura states with a glare that even scares Naruto.

Naruto looks at Sakura. _"What did he do this time Sakura-Chan.?"_ Naruto asks.

Before Sakura can ask he hears more stomping to see his 12 year old daughter turn the corner in a robe with her whole body pink. _"He put a dye bomb in the shower on me daddy now my whole body looks, like moms hair and I got my graduation exam tomorrow."_ Kushina says with a whine in her voice.

" **Was I ever this bad at his age with my pranks?"** Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his son then his daughter trying not to laugh.

" _Shina-Chan go use me and your mothers shower to get the dye off Senya you on the other hand can get a sponge and go clean the dye out of the other shower right now."_ Naruto says to his children as they both nod and head off.

" _Welcome home Naruto-Kun."_ Sakura says as she hugs her husband and gives him a peck on his cheek.

Naruto returning the hug. _"Thank you Sakura-Chan I would ask you how your day was but I can see that Senya has kept you on your feet."_ Naruto says chuckling.

Sakura slaps him in the back of the head. _"He gets that from you just so you know."_ Sakura says playfully.

" _Hey I was not that bad at his age."_ Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura glares at him. _"No you were worse painting the Hokage heads or using the transformation technique to turn into naked women."_ Sakura says playfully.

Naruto starts to sniff the air and smells something very very familiar. _"Is that Ramen I smell Sakura-Chan?"_ Naruto asks licking his chops.

" _Yes it is tonight is a special occasion and I thought it would be a nice treat for us all."_ Sakura says.

Naruto looks at her blankly then jumps back a little. _"Oh god don't tell me you're pregnant again or I forgot our anniversary again?"_ Naruto said panicking a little.

Sakura's vein starts popping out of her head again as she hits Naruto on the top of his. _"No you Baka I'm not pregnant it's Shina-Chan's graduation tomorrow."_ Sakura scolds him.

Naruto looks at his wife and smiles. " _Oh ok Sakura-Chan he he."_ Naruto states.

After more scolding about not remembering their wedding anniversary they all sit and enjoy the ramen treat and spend the night together as a family.

::: The next morning Hokage office :::

Naruto is once again at his desk doing all the paperwork that is in front of him as fast as he can with about 10 shadow clones when the door opens and in steps Sasuke looking surprised.

" _Wow I'm surprised that Kakashi never did this when he was Hokage."_ Sasuke said with a small grin on his face catching Naruto's attention.

" _Heh who do you think taught me about this little trick to get through the paperwork so fast Teme."_ Naruto said smiling.

" _Besides I want to get it all done before noon so I can be at Shina-Chan's graduation today I take it your going too since its Sarada's graduation as well."_ Naruto says.

Sasuke nods in the affirmative. _"Did you see the report I sent ahead of me about what I encountered just outside of the borders of the grass village."_ Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and nodded. _"Yea another lab that looked like it was used recently and the corpse with a sharingan yea I read it it looks like root is stepping things up a bit anything on the Zetsu front?"_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded that he did not find anything else out. _"Also if it is ok with you I would like to be taken off active duty for 2 weeks to spend with my family."_ Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him _. "Yeah that won't be an issue at all Sasuke though I was gonna give you 3 weeks since it's been 4 years since you were last here."_ Naruto insisted.

Sasuke grinned. _"We will see Dobe."_ Sasuke states as he hears someone walk in behind him to see it is Sakura.

She looks at Sasuke. _"Welcome back Sasuke Sarada and Karin are gonna be happy your back, Naruto-Sama here are the reports from Tsunade-Shishou that you requested."_ Sakura says handing him the papers and bowing.

Naruto looks up at her. _"Thank you Sakura-San for delivering these."_ Naruto states back very dryly.

Sasuke is staring at both of them confused by all the etiquette. _"Um Naruto Sakura did something happen to you two while I was gone?"_ Sasuke asks.

Sakura and Naruto look at him and just start laughing. _"No Teme everything is fine we were just seeing how you would react to me and Sakura-Chan acting professional."_ Naruto says to a no slightly angry Sasuke who then flips Naruto the finger.

At that they all start laughing to when they hear a rustle on the window to look over and once again see Sai. _Oy said you picking up Kakashi-Sensei's bad habits."_

Sai looks at Naruto and smiles. " _My apologizes Dickless-Sama I just wanted to inform you that the graduation exams are finished and the ceremony will start soon."_ Sai says just before he jumps away.

Sakura standing there once again with her trademark vein popping on her forehead. _"He is so lucky he is married to my best friend or I would make him dickless."_ Sakura says as both Naruto and Sasuke start laughing.

They all get up and Naruto leaves the clones to finish the remaining paperwork as they head to the academy.

In the main classroom the students all sit down now sporting there new headbands with Kushina and Sarada sitting next to each other gossiping about who would be on what team, they hear a sound of the door opening and turn towards Shino Aburame there teacher.

Shino walks up to his desk holding a stack of papers. _"Ok you have all graduated I will now announce the teams and who your sensei will be you will then head out to the court yard to meet your sensei and get your team photo before we start the ceremony and do single graduation photos."_ Shino says to which all the students all acknowledge.

" _Ok starting with Team number 8 will be Metal Lee Himwari inuzuka and Saya Aburame your Jonin Sensei will be Hinata Hyuga._ Shino states and Metal ,Himawari and Saya head outside all smiling.

" _Ok Team 6 will consist of Chocho Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, and Shikadai Nara your Jonin Sensei will be Sai Yamanaka."_ Shino states as the next generation of the ino-shika-cho group head outside.

" _Next is team 7 which will be Kushina Uzimaki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki your Jonin Sensei will be Konahamaru Sarutobi."_ Shino said as both girls jumped up and starting cheering for each other.

The three of them head outside to meet Konahamaru and their parents which is an even bigger surprise for Sarada when she sees her dad with her mom. _"PAPA you made it."_ Sarada says running past her Sensei and wrapping her dad in a hug.

Sasuke wrapping his remaining arm around his daughter smiles at her. _"I'm proud of you Sarada."_ Sasuke says which makes Sarada smile he looks up and see Kushina. _"Congratulations to you as well Kushina."_ He says to his goddaughter.

She smile at him. _"Thank you Uncle Sasuke."_ She says as she motions for Sarada come over for the team photo.

After all the photos and ceremonies are finished everyone decides to head home, Naruto and Sakura invite all their friends out for dinner and start heading for the restaurant when there is a explosion at the main gate.

They turn to see four root Shinobi standing on top of the wall by the gate Naruto goes into Kurama mode and Sasuke and Hinata activate their eyes.

" _Konahamaru get the kids out of here and prepare the village for evac everyone else let's get them."_ Naruto orders

The four root Shinobi jump down to the ground and place a small creature on the ground as Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 get up to them.

" _Got a lot of balls only coming as a team of 4 and facing us!"_ Kiba yells at them.

" _You think we came alone you are very mistaken coward."_ The lead root Shinobi says as the little creature starts to use a space time jutsu and a man in an akatuski cloak appears with about 50 little versions of himself all with Sharingan.

" _My children take out those that killed Itachi Uchiha."_ The tall one yells as they all draw weapons and start attacking.

The little Sharingan users start their attack with about 5 of them to a Konoha Shinobi Kiba crosses his fingers . _"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_ He yells as a shadow clone appears and then he calls for man beast combo three headed dog.

" _Three headed dog fang over fang!"_ Hey yells as the massive beasts starts twisting taking out 3 of the Uchiha rogues.

Naruto and Sasuke take on the tall one with Naruto dodge his attacks and Sasuke parrying some of his weapon attacks with his sword when the taller one grabs Sasuke's sword locking eyes with Sasuke causing him to be surprised as Sakura Jumps at him. _"SHARRANNO!"_ She yells as she misses him just barely and hits the ground causing him to jump back and release Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. _"We need to be careful Naruto I saw the mangekyo Sharingan."_ Sasuke yells to everyone.

Hinata however is fighting with Hanabi at her back having joined the battle when both decide that they need to clean up a little.

They both nod at each other and start channeling Chakra into their hands. _"Hyuga art ROTATION!"_ They yell as they start to spin in synch and form a rotation barrier that takes out 2 of the root Shinobi and about 8 of the little ones.

Naruto starts to ready a rasengan when all of a sudden he is stabbed by Sasuke's sword Karin sees a seal on it.

" _Naruto Sasuke-Kun he marked the sword he can control it."_ Karin yells as she runs to her cousins side and yanks the sword out having Naruto bite her to speed up healing.

The taller one looks at both Naruto and Sasuke. _"That is not all I can do by the way cowards I will have revenge for Itachi."_ The tall one says.

One of the root Shinobi yells over to him. _"Shin there is no time to play with him take him out now follow the plan!"_ Shin nods.

He removes his hood and cloak to show he is covered in Sharingan like Danzos arm when the sharingan on his head starts to have its tomoe rotate rapidly it catches Naruto by surprise and he falls out of Kurama mode and just drops to the ground Sakura runs over to him and picks him up and notices his eyes are completely blank which frightens her.

' _Sasuke I have seen this before that Genjutsu world Obito did this to him and it knocked him out I'm not sure what to do but Naruto is down."_ Sakura said as Sasuke's lighting chakra started to flow through his sword.

" _CHIDORI BLADE!"_ Sasuke screams as he swings at the one called shin only to hit 2 of the smaller ones having been switched out.

" _You will not murder me like you did Itachi."_ He said as his regular Sharingans go in mangekyo mode and Saskue activates his Rinniegan.

" _You will reverse what you did to NARUTO NOW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_ Sasuke screamed.

One of the root landed next to Shin and looked at Sakura Sasuke and Karin as Kakashi and Shikamaru landed at Naruto's side.

" _You know it's a real shame we did not have this guy on our first attack you will surrender Konoha to root and release Hyo-Sama and we will not destroy your village as for your Hokage he is lost that Genjutsu wiped his mind of everything just like the one Obito tried but a lot stronger."_ The root Shinobi said.

" _SHARRANNO!"_ was all anyone heard Sakura scream before her fist hit another of the smaller ones that jumped in front of Shin the force of the impact bisected him and she hit the ground shattering it.

" _You dare attack this village attack my husband and then make demands!"_ Sakura screams at them.

The root Shinobi sat up and just laughed. " _We took out your most powerful you are all weak against us."_ He stated only to be hit from behind with 64 strikes that knocked him to the ground.

" _Naruto-Kun made us all strong the whole Shinobi union is powerful thanks to him and we will look out for each other till the end of time!"_ Hinata snarls having shut all his Chakra points down.

Shin looked at him and smiled as one of his clones kicked Hinata back and reopened his Chakra points. _"Thank you Shin I think it is time we upped the ante how many can use the technique."_ He asked.

" _Three plus me can access the full power version!"_ Shin stated.

His eyes started to change to full mangekyo as dark Chakra surrounded him. : _Now my sons bring forth those that will crush the killer of our beloved Itachi BRING FORTH SUSSANOO!"_ he yelled as he formed a full power Sussanoo as well as three others Sasuke did the same starting to engage the others.

" _I'm Gonna need help real fast."_ Sasuke yelled down to the others as they took fighting positions as Chouji grew to immense size and Sakura was pleading as she tried to heal Naruto.

" _Please Naruto-Kun I need you the Village needs you Sasuke needs you please you broke out of this before."_ She said with no response.

All of a sudden Naruto's body started to glow yellow then out from his seal on his stomach a blast of red Chakra shot out.

Sasuke and Chouji had 2 of the Sussanoo held as a third was about to strike them down only to be stopped by an orange claw.

Both of them looked over to see a fully formed Kurama holding back the third Sussanoo and firing a tailed beast bomb at the forth.

" _ **YOU ATTACK THE FIRST HUMAN TO CALL ME FRIEND THEN ATTACK MY HOME YOU FACE MY WRATH NOW I MADE A PROMISE TO THE BRAT THAT I WOULD PROTECT THEM AND I WILL DO IT!"**_ Kurama yells as he throws the one he had over the village walls and stands side by side with Sasuke's Sussanoo.

 _ **UCHIHA BOY WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT FAST AND BRATS MATE HE NEEDS A SHOCK TO HIS MIND TO REAWAKEN I COULD DO NOTHING BUT THIS IS A FAIL SAFE ME AND THE BRAT SET UP SO I CAN PORTECT YOU WHILE HE GETS BACK ON HIS FEET."**_ Kurama shouted as he blocked an attack from the one he hit with his tailed beast bomb.

Sakura was screaming for Naruto to wake up when she heard a girl scream running towards her " _DADDY!"_ it was Kushina with Sarada and Mitsuki running up to them.

" _Kushina get out of here this is too dangerous for you or your team Konahamaru get them out of here NOW!"_ Sakura screamed.

But the team would not budge as Kushina was crying over her father and Sarada looked at Sakura and her mom.

" _Mom aunt Sakura I'm sorry we are Shinobi of Konoha we will help like you guys and Papa are."_ Sarada yells which catches Sasuke attention as he glances down to see his daughter gets hit hard and knocked out of Sussanoo mode and falls to the ground.

" _PAPA!"_ Sarada screams as she runs towards where he is falling with Karin screaming for her to stop as 5 of the little ones go to attack her she starts dodge them as she takes one out with a Kunai as another one is grabbed by Mitsuki.

Sarada runs and catches her dad he is winded but mainly ok she is crying he looks up at her to see blood red eyes with one tomoe in each. _Sarada your Sharingan."_ Sasuke states.

Sarada does not notice 3 of them running at her when all of a sudden she hears Kushina scream _"DATTEBASSA GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COUSIN."_ She screams as she hits the ground between them and Sarada with a force almost as strong as Sakura's.

" _I have been trained by some of the strongest Shinobi here but I am the daughter of 2 of the 3 most powerful in the world I will protect my family no matter what."_ Kushina screams as Sakura and Karin are screaming for the girls to run Sasuke starts to stand up as Kushina forms a familiar sign.

" _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ She yells as she forms 3 more clones she glares at the root Shinobi coming at them as he forms hand signs for the chidori attack.

Sasuke tries to grab the girls and run but is knocked over by the fight between the Sussanoo and Kurama above Sakura starts running towards them with Karin as green chakra flows into her fist and chakra chains start to form from Karin's back.

Kushina places a hand out and one of the clones starts spinning Chakra around in her hand trying to form a rasengan which is caught in Naruto's eyes as all of a sudden he starts remembering things from his past.

" _Come on I can do this just like Konahamaru-Sensei and daddy I know I can do this."_ She pleads as it fizzles out as the root Shinobi is about to hit her with the lighting based attack.

" _Rasengan!"_ is all that is heard as Kushina looks up and sees her dad in front of her jamming his rasengan in the root shinobi's gut killing him.

" _NOBODY HARMS MY DAUGHTER OR MY VILLAGE!"_ Naruto screams as he kills three more of the little ones.

He looks over at Sasuke gets a nod and Sasuke's Sussanoo reforms and just in time cause Chouji is knocked out cold ad Kurama is up there alone against 4 Sussanoo.

" _ **ABOUT TIME YOU REJOINED THE FIGHT UCHIHA AND NICE TO SEE YOUR OVER YOUR NAP BRAT HOW ABOUT YOU GET THAT FORMER NEVER ON TIME HOKAGE UP HERE TO HELP."**_ Kurama yells as Naruto is busy fighting on the ground.

" _Oy Kurama he lost his sharingan he can't."_ Naruto yells back up at him.

" _ **No they are just off Obito interlaced them into his eye if there were ever needed again tell him to focus they will come and tell him to hurry these things are tough."**_ Kurama yells as Naruto rushes to Kakashi's side and tells him.

Kakashi stands by and tries focusing Chakra into his eyes to see if can reawaken when all of a sudden he is surrounded by dark Chakra.

" _Hey Karin how bout we take one for them and not let the guys have all the fun."_ Sakura says to Karin who gets a devious smile on her face.

Karin and Karin start running at a Sussanoo as Karin jumps up as high as she can and releases her Chakra chains on the Sussanoo as Sakura slams her fist into the ground making it give way as Karin forces the Sussanoo to fall forward to where Sakura jumps straight up and comes down connecting with a fist alongside Kushina hitting at their full power causing it to crack and give way.

They look around the attack force has been decimated with Konoha Shinobi standing victorious as Naruto runs up Kuramas back and yells over to Sasuke. _"Teme form a blaze style attack."_

Sasuke nods and has his Sussanoo form blaze style arrow and Naruto having entered Kurama mode forms a Rasen Shuriken and throws it towards the two attack Sasuke and Kurama causing them to burn out and the two controlling them to fall to the ground.

Kakashi is fighting one on his own when he hears the fox yell. _ **Use the intangible thing hatake."**_ Kurama yells as he fires a senjutsu enhanced tailed beast bomb at Shins Sussanoo as it passes through Kakashi's Sussanoo he adds his lighting chakra to it causing the impact to stun Shin and knock him out.

Shin yells as he hits the ground to the little thing to space time them out as Mitsuki throws a Kunai at it as they all port out.

They rematerialize where they are hiding only to have the Kunai hit its mark and take out the little creature's eye.

::: _Konoha Hospital :::_ Naruto is getting a once over by his wife as the rest of the fighters are getting checked they go and check on Kakashi who is recuperating in another room.

Sasuke and Naruto walk in to see him. _Kakashi how did you reactivate the sharingan?"_ Sasuke adds.

Kakashi looks up at him. _Obito present is still here to protect this village but it still burns a lot of chakra hence why I'm here but Hokage Sama I am happy to report that there were no casualties._

Naruto smiles that they were able to get them out he walks over to the window and looks out as they are rebuilding once again and life goes on.

" _Sasuke get your family head to my office."_ Naruto orders.

Sasuke nods as Naruto says good bye to Kakashi and heads out into the hallway and walks over to him.

" _Shikamaru I want all clan leaders and anbu commanders as well all Jonin in my office in ten minutes as well make sure we have contact with the other 5 Kage ASAP."_ Naruto commands

" _Hai Hokage-Sama"_ Shikamaru answers and leave for which Naruto walks into the room his wife is in and asks her to get Kushina and head to the Hokage office as fast as she can.

::: 10 minutes later hokage's office:::

Naruto has everyone sit down as the TVs are powered up revealing the other Kage and village leaders that are part of the union.

" _I have called this meeting as you may not know Konoha was attacked less than ten hours ago we were barley able to repel it but the attackers all used Sharingan and their main one look like Danzo looked before he died with a lot of Sharingan."_ Naruto stated as everyone listened.

Sasuke got up to speak next. _"These guys seem to have a very loyal disposition to my dead brother Itachi and they have access to the mangekyo Sharingan they also had a little creature that had a sharingan as well that could use time and space Ninjutsu but i saw the eye get stabbed by a kunai that Mitsuki threw at it as it teleported."_ Sasuke stated.

" _Shinobi Union I am calling for a full summit here in Konoha if that is ok as we discuss what to do from here and where he came from."_ Naruto states as they all agree.

" _Also I will be calling Orochimaru to this meeting as well as I think he might know more about this guy than us."_ Naruto states once again everyone is in agreement.

::: Uzimaki House :::

Sakura walks out to the main room where Naruto is laying on the couch with a now sleeping Senya, she grabs their 7 year old son to take him to bed and looks at him hard thinking that today this little boy almost lost his hero and his dad in one day.

After putting Senya to sleep she walks back out as Kushina is sitting down in a chair. " _Kushina me and your father need to discuss what happened today with you."_ Sakura stated as Kushina nodded.

" _Your mother is correct Shina-Chan you could have been killed your still just a Genin._ _"_ Naruto stated to her.

" _But Daddy i have been training real hard and i am a official Shinobi my job is to protect the village_ _."_ Shina said.

Naruto glaring at his daughter. " _Shina-Chan you are a new Genin your job in that situation is to get villagers to safety and as a Shinobi of Konoha your duty is to follow the orders of those above you and you were told to get to safety."_ Naruto scolded.

Kushina now get angry. " _I'm sorry i thought i was protecting my Dad and our Hokage tonight not being_ _irresponsible don't worry next i will just let them kill you how does that sound DAD!"_ Kushina yelled at her parents to there surprise.

Naruto taken back by what she said was speechless as Sakura speaks up. _"Shina-Chan that is not what we_ meant." Sakura said as Kushina stomped up towards the stairs.

 _"Don't Shina-Chan me mom I get it you think that just cause i'm a Genin i'm_ weak." She said as she stomped up the stairs to her room.

Naruto looking sad and dejected looks at Sakura. " _Naruto she did not mean i will go talk with."_ Sakura starts to say only to be interuppted by NAruto. " _No Sakura-Chan i deserved that i have not been paying attetion to her training like i should as her dad she could have had her rasengan explode on her today when trying to form it."_ Naruto says as he gets up and goes towards the door.

 _"Naruto where are you going?"_ Sakura asks Naruto. _"For a walk to clear my head i will be home later don't wait up."_ He says as he walks out the door.

Sakura got a sad look on her face and then decided to head to her daughters room.

::: Kushina's room :::

Kushina was laying on her bed gripping a ratty stuffed fox that she has had she was 2 and crying when she hears a knock on her door before it opens and in walks her mother.

 _"Shina-Chan are you ok."_ Sakura asks her daughter.

Kushina looks at her with a dejected and sad look as her eyes are red from crying. _"Why does daddy not think i can be of any use that i am weak?"_ She asks sadly

Sakura surprised by her statement places a arm around her and pulls her into a hug. " _Oh sweetie your dad does not think you are weak your dad was scared today he was knocked out and one of the most important people in his life was almost killed it hurt him."_ Sakura says.

Kushina just keeps crying into her moms chest. " _Then why did he yell at me i jumped in because i did not want to lose daddy and now he hates me for it."_ She says.

" _No he does not hate you sweetie your dad loves you more than anything in this world Shina-Chan and he does not want to lose you he is out walking cause he thinks that his daughter hates him your dad had a hard life growing up he never had a family growing up at all and now that he has one he will do anything to protect them,your grandfather Minato and your grandmother who you are named after died the night he was born and he grew up with the village adults hating him."_ Sakura said as Kushina looked into her moms eyes as she was starting to shed tears as she told Kushina all about Naruto as he grew up.

 _"But everyone in the village loves dad how did they ever hate him?"_ She asks.

Sakura now shedding tears looks her daughter in her eyes. " _Because of Kurama the fox inside your dad they blamed him for the attack on his day of birth and they hated him for it but thanks to Iruka-Sensei and all of us he calls friends he grew up to become the hokage he is now, and now that your dad has a family he would give his life to protect all of us and you really scared him today Shina-Chan your father could never hate you."_ Sakura says.

Kushina goes to say something till she hears her door open more and NAruto walks in and he walks up to his daughter and places a hand on her shoulder.

 _"Shina-CHan i could never hate you you are very special to me and i am proud that you want to protect me and your mom and the village but please till your older and more experienced let me and your mom protect you and Senya that is our jobs as parents."_ Naruto says as he starts to break out in tears himself.

 _"Shina-Chan if i lost you today i don't know what i would do i was scared."_ Naruto said as his daughter grabbed her dad and hugged him.

 _"i'm so sorry daddy i promise i will get stronger so i can protect you and mom i promise."_ She said as Naruto comforted his daughter as Sakura joined into the hug.

" _I know you will get stronger Shina-Chan and we will all help you."_ Naruto said breaking the hug and looking at both of them.

" _Now you should get to bed I got a lot of clean up mission to give to new Genin tomorrow."_ Naruto said giggled which caused a groan in his daughter as they left her room.

::: _Three hours later Naruto and Sakuras bedroom :::_

" _Naruto-Kun you are one hell of a dad."_ Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her. _"Sometimes i wonder if i am a good father Sakura-Chan."_ He said.

Sakura just looked at him. " _What do you mean?"_ she asked.

 _"I don't spend alot of time training her when i should she tried the rasengan with no training on it and she almost got killed today."_ Naruto said sadly.

Sakura running her hand through his hair. _"Naruto-Kun your a great dad and a great Hokage don't you ever think otherwise."_ Sakura stated to him.

" _I hope you are right Sakura."_ Naruto said.

" _Look at it this way she got you out of whatever state you were in so she did protect you now get some sleep and we will wait for the others to get here for the summit and then we can get this all behind us, but Shina-Chan is right about one thing she is a Shinobi now and we got to understand that there is risk with it."_ Sakura said as Naruto agreed with her and they cuddled up and fell asleep.

::: Shins Dimension :::

 _"We will_ _get Sasuke without the root getting in the way but it will be a long while before we can go back till the Eye heals but for now my sons we become stronger."_ Shim says to the thousands of little ones below him as they cheer.

 **Yea it is over i do hope you all enjoy as always your reviews are my fuel i hope to see some got another chapter in the works then might start on the sequel to all this focusing on the kids not sure yet let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**This took forever to write and it is extra long so i do hope you all like this.**

::: 3 years later Konoha outskirts :::

" _Arghh that was so boring when are we gonna do a real misson?"_ Kushina complained to her team as they made their way back to the village.

Sarada looked at her and sighed. _"Is there anything you don't complain about lately?"_ Sarada asked her.

Before Kushina could answer her Mitsuki spoke up. _"Actually Kushina all missions are real."_ He said which caused there Sensei to giggle a little.

" _Whatever Mitsuki hey look we are home I suppose we have to report to the old man?"_ Kushina said sighing.

Konohamaru looked at her. _"Kushina that is no way to talk about the Hokage or your dad."_ He said.

Kushina just shrugged her shoulders and headed to the Hokage tower.

Sarada look at her Sensei. _"She feels that Uncle Naruto is ignoring her only sending a shadow clone to help her with anything and I know how she feels somewhat with my dad leaving so often too."_ Sarada explained to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru just sighed as he listened to Sarada explain what was wrong as they all headed to the Hokage tower.

::: Naruto's Office :::

" _So the misson was a success I take it."_ Naruto asked team Konohamaru.

" _Yes Hokage-Sama we escorted the merchants to the Daimyo's palace without incident."_ Konohamaru stated.

Naruto nodded and went to say something when Kushina spoke up. _"Come on dad give us a real misson not these easy escorts or crappy farm jobs we have had lately!"_ Kushina yelled to her father.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. _"Kushina when you are in this office you will address me as Hokage-Sama or Naruto-Sama and not as dad and second you are a Genin team and that was a C-ranked misson."_ Naruto stated with a little anger in his voice.

Kushina slammed her fist on his desk. _"Don't give this crap dad or am I talking to another one of your shadow clones."_ Kushina spat out at her father.

Naruto taken aback a little at his daughter's outburst. _"Of course this is me Kushina."_ Naruto said back with a calm demeanor.

" _Yea ok whatever all I got to say is you better be home tonight for Senya's birthday!"_ She yelled at him.

She started to walk away when Konohamaru grabbed her shoulder. " _Kushina he is the Hokage and your father show him a little more respect."_ He ordered.

" _Hmphh yea whatever I'm out of here."_ Kushina spat at her Sensei and stormed out of the office.

Naruto dismissed the rest of the team as they bowed and left.

::: Shopping district :::

Kushina was sitting on a bench in the shopping district when Sarada and Mitsuki arrived.

" _Shina-Chan are you ok?"_ Sarada asked her.

Kushina looked up with anger in her eyes. _"Why does he care more about that job than me I barely ever see him unless its official business other than that I just deal with his Shadow clones."_ Kushina spit out to them.

" _You are lucky Kushina you have your parents here unlike me or Sarada."_ Mitsuki stated.

Both girls looked at their teammate with a little confusion.

" _Actually Mitsuki my mom works in the hospital with aunt Ino and aunt Sakura but yea Papa is barely ever home he has not been around for the last year and a half but who are your parents Mitsuki?"_ Sarada asked.

Mitsuki went to say something but he heard someone yelling over to them.

" _Oy NeChan."_ The bounding birthday boy yelled to his older sister as he was walking up to them with their mom.

" _Sorry guys I got to go I will catch up later."_ Kushina said to her teammates.

Kushina ran up to her mom and Senya the two were almost twins Sakura and Senya he looked more like their mom than their dad though he did have his dads blue eyes his hair was a light red and it framed his forehead almost like his moms and of course he had the 2 whisker marks on each cheek.

Sakura looked at her daughter. " _Everything ok Shina-Chan?"_ Sakura asked.

Kushina looked at her mom and just shrugged as they started heading home.

" **Most likely another argument with Naruto."** Sakura thought to herself.

::: Uzimaki house:::

The three of them walked up and opened the door only to be greeted by Naruto, Senya went running up to his father. _"Dad your home yay."_ Senya exclaimed as he ran to hug his dad.

Kushina looked at him with a glare. _:Oh wow you actually showed up."_ She stated as she walked by him.

Sakura looked over at her husband and then to her daughter as she stormed off to the kitchen with the bags she was carrying.

She walked up to Naruto and hugged him. _"Naruto I think we need to sit down and talk with her later how are you feeling you seem to have been distant slightly since Sasuke left the village on his latest misson a year and half ago."_ Sakura asked him as she embraced him in a hug.

" _It's nothing Sakura-Chan I'm sorry I guess I have just been working to much."_ Naruto said as they headed into the house.

::: 1 Hour later :::

Kushina, Senya and Sakura were seated at the dining table as Naruto was lighting the candles to Senya's cake as they all sing happy birthday to him, Naruto brings the cake over to his son and places it on the table in front of him.

"Tanjoubi omedetou _!"_ They all say to him as he blows out his candles, then there is aloud poofing noise as Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke to everyone's surprise.

They all sit there for a minute processing what just happened to when Kushina slams her fists on the table. _"A FUCKING SHADOW CLONE HE SENT A SHADOW CLONE TO SENYA'S BIRTHDAY!"_ Kushina yelled as she stood up.

" _KUSHINA UZIMAKI YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"_ Sakura yelled at her daughter as Kushina stormed out of the house.

Sakura walked back over to Senya who was sitting there looking a little confused. _"I'm sorry Senya-Chan that this happened."_ She said as she hugged her son.

He broke the hug and looked at his mom with a huge grin on his face. " _its ok mom I know dad works hard to keep this village safe and us at least he tried I am happy he tried."_ Senya said which cheered his mom up a little.

His personality was somewhat more like Naruto's than Sakura and though unlike his parents he did not anger easily.

Kushina just started to walk away from the house after listening in on what her little brother stated still angry at her father but not as much as before.

As she is walking she bumps into someone not paying attention to where she is going she looks up about to yell at the person for bumping into her till she notices who it is.

" _Uncle Sasuke um I'm sorry excuse me."_ She says as she storms off from him.

Sasuke heads to where he was going and knocks on the door to Naruto and Sakura's house, Sakura answers the door.

" _Oh hi Sasuke how are you and what do we owe the pleasure."_ Sakura asks

" _I do apologize for the intrusion Sakura but is Naruto home?"_ Sasuke asks as Senya comes running to the door.

" _Uncle Sasuke!"_ Senya yells as he smiles.

" _Hello Senya."_ Sasuke responds with a small smile on his face.

" _I'm sorry Sasuke he is still at the office I think."_ Saukra says.

" _Thank you Sakura oh and by the way is everything all right with Kushina I just bumped into her and she seemed angry."_ Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and explained to him what was going on after which Sasuke headed off to the Hokage tower.

::: Naruto's office :::

Naruto is laying on the floor leaning against his desk as Shikamaru walks in.

" **Oh god looks like he over did himself again he has to take it easy."** Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked over and helped Naruto up.

" _I really screwed up tonight Shikamaru."_ Naruto groaned as he got up.

" _I would say so Dobe."_ Sasuke stated as he walked into the Hokage office.

Naruto looking up at him slightly surprised to see him. _"Sasuke what are you doing here?"_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke handed him a scroll. " _This is why I can't read it, it is in code."_ Sasuke stated as Shikamaru looked it over.

He rolled it back up. _"I will get this over to logistics have them get started right away on it."_ Shikamaru stated as he left the office.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _"You look like hell what is going on is everything going ok with you and the family?"_ Sasuke asked.

" _why do you ask that?"_ Naruto said back.

" _I bumped into Kushina on my way to your house she looked very angry."_ Sasuke said to which Naruto hung his head low.

" _I don't know Sasuke to be honest but for right now let's focus on this."_ Naruto said as he started to head out of the office leaving a confused Sasuke.

::: Uchiha House :::

Sasuke walked into his house to which he is greeted by his wife and daughter. " _PAPA!"_ Sarada yelled as she saw him come in.

Karin on hearing her daughter exclaim that Sasuke had returned ran up to him. _"Sasuke-Kun welcome home."_ Karin exclaimed as she hugged her husband to which he returned to her.

" _Thank you Karin, Sarada may I talk to you for a moment."_ Sasuke asked his daughter.

" _Sure Papa."_ Sarada said as she followed her dad into another room as he sat down.

" _Sarada is everything ok with Kushina she seems like she is angry at something?"_ Sasuke asked being worried for his goddaughter.

Sarada looked at her dad and explained that for the last 14 months Naruto has been over working himself and Kushina feels like her dad is neglecting her or being over protective with her.

" _I see thank you Sarada."_ Sasuke said as his daughter smiled at him and went to walk away till she stopped and turned around. _"Oh dad Konohamaru-Sensei has nominated my team to take the Chunnin exams and Uncle Naruto approved it."_ Sarada said as Sasuke smiled thinking back to when team 7 took the exam.

::: the next day training grounds 7 :::

Sarada and Mitsuki are sitting there waiting on Kushina and Konohamaru to arrive having arrived early they are soon joined by Kushina who walks up all angry.

Sarada looking at her with a little worry in her eyes. _"Shina-Chan are you ok?"_ Sarada asked her.

Kushina looked up. _"Yea just peachy Sarada."_ Kushina said with a little anger in her voice.

Mitsuki then spoke up. _"Oh Kushina Konohamaru nominated us for the upcoming Chunnin exams next month."_

Kushina looked at him with surprise. _"Chunnin exams?"_ She asked.

At this point Konohamaru had joined them. _"Yes Kushina I think you three are ready for the next step."_ He said as he handed three papers one to each of them to sign to join in on the exams.

" _Why should I it's not like he cares about me or what rank I am."_ Kushina stated as she batted the paper away.

" _Shina-Chan it's your chance to show him how strong you have become."_ Sarada stated.

" _Like he would come and watch he would just probably send a shadow clone."_ She spat out still angry at her father.

" _Actually he will be there it is the job of the Hokage to attend the last part of the exam."_ Mitsuki stated.

" _Fine whatever."_ Kushina stated as she signed the paper and handed it back to Konohamaru.

::: Later that day The Uchiha house :::

Kushina walked up to the door and was about to knock when she heard something coming from the back yard.

She walked around the house and noticed Sasuke training in the back yard.

" _Is there something I can do for you Kushina?"_ Sasuke asked as he sensed her presence.

Kushina walked up to him. _"You were my dad's rival right?"_ She asked him.

He nodded.

" _I want you to train me so I can become stronger than my dad please Uncle Sasuke."_ Kushina asked

He looked at her. _"Are you able to do the Rasengan?"_ He asked.

She looked at him having been trying to do the attack for the last 3 years only being able to form a small one.

" _Yes but it is small and it disappears if I try and throw it."_ Kushina says as this surprises him.

" _Very well I will train you meet me at training grounds 7 at 8 am tomorrow."_ Sasuke says.

Kushina smiled and bowed. _"Thank you Shishou."_ Kushina said as she headed out only to bump into Sarada.

" _Oh hey Shina-Chan."_ Sarada said as Kushina waved and said something about needing to rest for training as she ran off home.

Sarada walked into the house and saw her parents sitting there talking. _"Papa what did Shina-Chan want?"_ She asked her father.

Sasuke looked at her. _"She asked me to train her so I agreed."_ Sasuke stated to Sarada's surprise.

" _Oh ok Papa."_ Sarada said before she joined her parents for a meal.

::: the next day training ground 7 :::

Sasuke and Kushina are training with Shuriken and Kunai throwing.

 _Sasuke-Shishou but this is stuff I learned in the academy why are we redoing it?"_ Kushina asked.

Sasuke look at her pulled out a shuriken and threw it as it neared a tree it curved and hit a target off to the side he had set up.

" _Because Kushina they did not teach you how to bend your shuriken in flight we will learn that today."_ Sasuke stated.

Kushina nodded and did as instructed and started throwing the shuriken and at first did not get a bend in them at all.

After 6 days of practice she got them to bend and hit the target to which she was happy about.

::: A hideout in the outskirts of the Fire country. :::

4 men were seated at a table discussing a plan with each other.

" _Sir we have all the plants in the various ANBU units in each village awaiting our command."_ One stated.

" _Very good how many men were we able to deploy into these ANBU units?"_ Another asked.

" _59 men divided between all the villages."_ The first one spoke.

" _Very good indeed and I am happy to report that we had another 180 split between all the villages get in as civilians ready to strike."_ The 3rd one said.

" _Very good in three weeks time they will all strike at once during the third phase of the Chunnin exams being held in Konoha."_ The 2nd one stated.

" _This please me we will bring Danzo-Samas plan to fruitation this time and we get Hyo-Sama back as well."_ A 4th one said.

" _Only this time no Genjutsu no Uchiha clones we kill all 5 Kage and take control of their villages anyone tries to interfere no matter their age they are to die for Betraying the true 6_ _th_ _Hokage._ " The 4th one stated as the other 3 nodded in agreement.

::: 3 weeks later day of the finals of the Chunnin exams:

Kushina was at home getting ready till she heard her mom yell up to her that it was time to go she walked down the stairs.

" _Come along Shina-Chan you do not want to be late do you?"_ Sakura stated to Kushina as Senya was standing by the door waiting to go to the stadium.

" _Wow what a surprise dad the great Hokage not even here why am I not surprised."_ Kushina said as she looked around to see if she could find her dad.

This was the last straw with Sakura as she stomped her foot on the ground with her trademark pulsing head vein.

" _Kushina I don't know what your problem is with your father but this needs to stop your father is busy running this village and cannot be home all the time."_ Sakura stated to her daughter angrily.

Kushina looking at her mother with a death glare. _"MY PROBLEM IS HE IS NEVER AROUND I DON'T CARE IF HE IS HOKAGE WE ARE HIS FAMILY HE SHOULD BE HERE FOR US NOT SITTING IN AN OFFICE ALL DAY!"_ Kushina yelled at her mother.

" _Kushina your dad loves you as he does us all but being Hokage is more than just sitting in his office all-day it also means making sure everything runs in the village and that we are safe."_ Sakura yelled back.

" _YEA WELL THAT'S GOOD FOR HIM HE CARES ABOUT THE VILLAGE BUT COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ME HIS DAUGHTER NEVER HELPING ME TRAIN, YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING MOTHER I HOPE THE NEXT HOKAGE DOES NOT HAVE FAMILY CAUSE THEY JUST SEEM TO BE A DISTRATION FOR THEM!"_ Kushina yelled before storming out of the house.

" _Kushina please this has to stop."_ Sakura yelled at her.

" _WHY MOM HE COULD CARELESS IF I PROGRESS HE ASSIGNS ME WEAK ASS MISSIONS AND WHEN I PASS THE FIRST TWO PARTS OF THE EXAM I GET A EMAIL AND A SHADOW CLONE I JUST WISH HE WAS DEAD AT LEAST THEN HE WOULD HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR IGNOREING ME AND SENYA!"_ Kushina yelled back and stormed off before Sakura could answer.

::: Konoha Logistics department :::

Sasuke is standing there why the code breakers go over the scroll as one finally approaches him with a look of severe dread on his face. _"Sasuke-Sama we have a problem and if we decoded this correct the Kage and the village is in danger."_ The man said which shook Sasuke to his core.

" _Thank you."_ Sasuke said as he ran out heading to the stadium.

:::Konoha Stadium :::

Rock Lee was announcing the winners of the fights to everyone till 4 Kunai with explosive tags attached to them were thrown into the arena catching their attention.

Kushina, Mitsuki, Sarada, and Shikadai were standing in the center with Rock Lee when the Kunai hit.

They all scattered just before they blew, after the smoke clears all 5 Kage are back to back in the arena looking for the attackers.

" _Chojuro, Gaara you see anything?"_ Darui asked as they nodded in the negative.

Kurotsuchi looked up into the stands to see most of the Shinobi of Konoha evacuating the civilians but none of the ANBU from any of the villages moved at all to aid them which she found strange even the ANBU from her village were standing there doing nothing.

" _Naruto, Darui have you noticed the ANBU are not doing anything to help they are just standing there?"_ She asked the other two.

They both nodded as more Kunai with paper bombs were thrown but this time into the stands at the civilians, this cause Naruto to jump into the stands in full Kurama mode to protect them.

Kushina and Sarada were working with Mitsuki to help get everyone out to when she saw her father jump in front of her to block a paper bomb Kunai from hitting her.

He took the full brunt but got back up and looked at her. _"You ok Shina-Chan?"_ He asked.

She nodded that she was and he smiled he saw a small woman on the ground he reached over to help her up.

" _Why thank you Hokage-Sama."_ The lady said.

" _It was no problem miss but you should move along my daughter here will lead you to safety why we find out who is attacking us."_ Naruto said as Kushina looked at him.

" _Oh no Hokage I was not thanking you for helping me up I was thanking you for letting me get this close to you."_ She said as she slammed her hand into his stomach with her fingers glowing.

" _DADDY!"_ Kushina yelled as Naruto lost his Chakra cloak and fell to the ground with his wind knocked out of him.

The woman laughs as Kushina runs to her father the lady ready's a kunai to plunge into Kushina only to be slammed in the face by Mitsuki and thrown to the ground by Sarada.

" _Is he ok Shina-Chan?"_ Sarada asked.

Kushina trying to hold back tears looks up at Sarada. _"I don't know please daddy I'm sorry please be ok."_ Kushina cried as she held her father in her arms.

Just a few feet away a paper bomb that was attached to a support column blows causing the ceiling above Team Konohamaru and Naruto starts to collapse.

The girls are frozen in fear only to have all of them whisked out of danger by Sasuke and a now awake Naruto they land in the arena with the other Kage.

" _Guys the civilians are attacking us there is more to this."_ Naruto states still winded he goes to say more only to hear a woman scream.

They all look up into the stands only to see most of the friendly Shinobi being held captive by their own ANBU.

One man steps forward and speaks. _"Listen well Kage if you try to resist we will kill these ones we have in our clutches you will do exactly as I say."_

" _What is it that you want then?"_ Gaara yells up to them as he starts to manipulate the sand.

" _First you can stop manipulating the sand Gaara second I want the release of Hyo-Sama and for the false Hokage to step down and face trial for treason."_ He yelled down at them.

Naruto angry tries to move but hurts to much. _"What do you mean step down and treason I have done nothing against this village I never have?_ Naruto yelled up .

" _Oh but you have you Tsunade Senju and Kakashi Hatake will stand trial for committing treason against the real 6_ _th_ _Hokage Danzo-Sama and his chosen successor Hyo-Sama, then after that the other villages will surrender to our rule, The Foundation will carry Danzo-Sama's dream forward."_ He yelled out as Naruto fell to his knees not knowing what is wrong with him as Sakura was staring at him with worry from the stands not wanting to anger the attackers.

Naruto went to say something but Kushina jumped in front of him. _"I WILL TAKE YOU TO HYO JUST LET THEM ALL GO I WILL BE YOUR HOSTAGE TILL HE IS FREED I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"_ Kushina yelled up to the man as Naruto tried to protest.

" _And what good would having you as a hostage do me you are a expendable Shinobi."_ He asked as he laughed.

" _Because I am the Hokage's daughter they will not chase you if they think I am in danger do as I ask and I will take you to Hyo."_ Kushina stated.

The man nodded and signaled the rest to release their hostages and grab the blonde girl as they lead her out Sakura jumped down to Naruto.

" _Naruto are you ok?"_ Sakura stated as she started to heal him.

" _I can't hear him Sakura-Chan Kurama is silent."_ Naruto stated.

" _What the hell is Kushina doing Sarada she is gonna get herself killed."_ Sasuke demanded of his daughter.

" _No I will be ok Shishou."_ Sarada replied to her father which surprised him as she transformed into Kushina.

" _What the?" Naruto asks weakly._

" _I am just a shadow clone dad the real me is leading them to Hyo I will be ok I just needed to make sure you and mom were safe as well as everyone here."_ The clone explained.

" _Shina-Chan they will kill you once they get him please don't so this."_ Both Naruto and Sakura said to the clone.

" _Dad don't worry two of his guards are Mitsuki and Sarada using transformation i will be fine I need to prove to you that I am not weak and can protect you like you have me."_ The clone explained as she disappeared.

" _Shina-Chan!"_ Naruto yelled as the clone dispelled.

Naruto tried to get up to chase after them only to collapse in pain before passing out.

" _Sakura what is wrong with him?"_ Darui asked.

Sakura looking him over. " _I don't know I can't find anything wrong with him at all."_ Sakura stated

::: Konoha Prison :::

Kushina with the leader of the forces attacking Konoha and Sarada and Mitsuki disguised as his guards walk up to the prison.

" _Why are we stopping girl?"_ The man demanded.

" _The seal here will only allow 4 of us in anymore they will be killed instantly."_ Kushina stated.

The man gestured for the two guards to follow while ordering the rest of his forces to stand by outside and they walk in.

They get about halfway in when the man feels two Kunai pressed to his back as the jutsu disguising Sarada and Mitsuki dispels Kushina glares right at him.

" _Did you truly think I would betray my village for scum like you your trapped and now we are making the demands here what did you do to my dad."_ Kushina demanded of him.

The man started laughing. _"You are the fool little girl do you honestly think I did not see through this from the beginning."_ He said cackling as Kushinas face fell as Mitsuki was stabbed in the abdomen and Sarada was knocked clear out of the prison.

" _Now where is Hyo-Sama?"_ He demanded with a kunai to Kushinas throat.

" _He is not in the village anymore you will never find him._ " She said glaring at the man.

He starts looking very agitated and sends a signal to his men to start killing anyone and everyone. _"Well for your trick your village dies."_ He snarled to Kushina as she starts shaking from what was about to happen.

He lifts the kunai above his head to kill her only to get blasted back by a large blast.

Kushina starts looking around for where it came from only to see what she would describe as a monster with what appeared to be a chakra cannon for a arm.

" _Ku ku ku you look like you would be a great specimen for my experiments I think that would be a fitting punishment for harming my child."_ Said a voice as the bearer steps into the light she sees what she can only describe as someone that looked just like her teammate.

" _Jugo go check on the Hokage and Sasuke-Kun why I check on Mitsuki Sugigetsu you go and take the hokage's daughter to him._ The man says as his men nod.

Sugigetsu walks over to Kushina." _you must come with me I will take you to your dad do not worry we are not enemies."_ He says as he helps her up.

::: Konoha Arena :::

The other 4 Kage are still surrounded by the attackers who are using human shields with some of the left over civilians to keep the Kage at bay.

" _Gaara are you able to get sand shields around them so we can attack safely?"_ Chojuro whispers to Gaara who nods that he is.

" _Darui I am almost done getting the necessary sand to protect the civilians as soon as I signal we will attack them."_ Gaara whispers as Darui nods.

Kurotsuchi looks around the stands getting a number of ones without human shields so she can unleash her particle style attack her grandfather taught her.

Sakura holding Naruto with Karin and Sasuke covering her as she is the main medic in the field looks to Karin.

" _Karin can you get anyone out with your chains at all?"_ Sakura asks as Karin nods that she can't without causing collaterall damage.

Sasuke with his eye activated see's that some of the civilians are really some of the main rookie 9 in disguise and another one that is really Tsunade but there are still a lot that are regular civilians seeing as there about 10,000 people in the stands.

" _Listen Hinata, Kiba, Ten-ten and Ino are hiding in the stands transformed to look like civilians and Tsunade-Sama is as well and Kakashi is hiding on the roof out of sight ready to pounce."_ Sasuke whispers to the Kage.

" _Ok Sasuke but we still cannot so anything till the civilians are shielded and safe."_ Sakura states to which he nods in agreement.

All of a sudden Sasuke sees something flying through the sky he focuses on it to see its Sarada. _"Oh my god SARADA!"_ Sasuke yells as the enemy forces look to what he was looking at which gives Gaara the opening he needed.

Gaara covers the civilians with sand to protect them as Kakashi jumps to catch Sarada and the hidden Konoha Shinobi spring into action.

The enemy was caught off guard as 3 are brought down almost instantly by Ten-ten's weapon scrolls, Ino starts her Jutsu to link everyone's mind together as Kiba takes out at least 4 of the enemy with Akumaru who was transformed into a child.

Hinata takes some out with her gentle fist style attack everything that is happening allows Gaara to start using his sand to lift most of the people out of the stadium while Karin uses her Chakra chains to grab any enemy Shinobi she could.

Before Chojuro, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi and Darui could do anything 10 of the enemy Shinobi jump down and hit their palms on the ground doing a summoning Justus bringing forth Giant cat like summons.

" _Gaara get the injured and our medics out of here I am gonna form Sussanoo to take these on Sakura I will need you to summon Katsuyu so Tsunade can start getting people healed then get Naruto out of here."_ Sasuke yelled out as they agreed to.

Sakura draws some blood and starts to form the seals for the summoning jutsu only to see one of the cats running at her, she goes into a defensive posture to protect her husband only to see it blasted away.

She turns to where the blast came from to see Jugo and Sugigetsu carrying her daughter, then she saw something she thought she would never anytime soon Orochimaru jumping to the ground slamming his palm to the ground to summon one of his snakes.

" _Would you mind if I joined Sasuke-Kun this looks fun."_ Orochimaru asks as Sasuke nods

Tsunade landed next to Sakura summoning Katsuyu and having her split apart to start healing anyone that needs it then she runs up to Sakura as she is surrounded by the other 4 Kage.

" _Sakura how did this happen?"_ Tsunade asked as she looked over Naruto.

" _I don't know Shishou."_ Sakura stated as she was activating her seal on her head to aid in the healing with Tsunade through Katsuyu.

" _Tsunade-Sama a woman that was pretending to be a civilian slammed her hand into his gut with her fingers glowing."_ Mitsuki said weakly as he was being healed by the slug summon.

" _Damn it that's a 5 point seal she resealed the nine tails that's why Naruto is the way he is there Chakra is so intertwined that he is affected by it."_ Tsunade stated.

" _That won't kill him though if I remember what I read about certain seals."_ Sakura stated.

" _No it won't but it takes him out of the fight for now and he is one of our heavy hitters."_ Tsunade says as the others are fighting against the cat summons but not gaining much ground.

Darui places his hand to his ear and starts nodding. _"Great I understand thank you for getting him here I will clear a path."_ Darui say into a microphone on his neck.

He looks to Gaara. _"Gaara can you get us out of the way we got a heavy hitter inbound and I think it would be best we not be here."_ Darui asked as Gaara nodded and formed a large Sand cloud for them all to move out of the arena.

Sasuke and Orochimaru look behind them wondering what was happening only to have them both about to get hit by one of the giant summons.

As it was about to make contact it is incinerated by Kuro's particle style.

The enemy starts summoning two more only to have a large shadow form over the arena they look up to see something grey and large falling towards the ground.

" _YO SAY HO!"_ the large creature yells at it lands with a large crash.

" _KNOW MY NAME, KNOW MY FAME, DON'T BE LAME EIGHT TAILS, THAT'S ME DA RAPPING KILLER BEE FOOL YA FOOL !"_ Bee yells as he starts firing tailed beast bombs off at the cat summons taking them out.

Gaara lands his sand cloud down as Naruto starts to wake up again. " _What is happen is that eight-o I just heard out there?"_ Naruto asks as the others nod.

Gaara all of a sudden looks at the others. _"We have a problem this was all a diversions they got Hyo out of Suna."_ Gaara said with a dejected look on his face.

The other Kage having had enough of this all decide that this ends now they will not let Danzo destroy their peace that they built from the grave.

" _We need to kill these people and stop them now no more tiptoeing around anymore Naruto are you able to fight?"_ Kuro asks.

Naruto still looking weak shakes his head no as he is still groggy from the seal being applied.

" _Gaara do they know where he is headin?"_ Darui asks.

" _Here I don't know how they will get here fast enough but last Intel has them heading this direction the report over my radio says they left 10 minutes ago."_ Darui responds as Sasuke Orochimaru and the others land nearby.

" _Oh dear Naruto-kun looks like he is no condition to fight eh Tsunade."_ Orochimaru says.

Tsunade glares at him. _"He has been hit with a 5 point seal the kyubbi is locked from him and since there chakra is meshed together he cannot use his."_ Tsunade states as this gets Orochimaru attention.

" _Oh let me see Naruto-Kun try and channel Chakra."_ Orochimaru says while licking his lips.

Naruto does as his normal seal appears with another seal over it. _"Oh this is not dissimilar to the one I placed on him when he was a child a little more complex but I can break it, consider this a favor from me for looking out for my child while he lives here in the village Naruto-Kun."_ Orochimaru says.

He forms some hand signs and touches his fingers and hits Naruto's seal causing him some pain.

" _ **Oy Naruto can you hear me now what the hell was that!"**_ Kurama yells in his head.

Naruto grimacing at the loudness of Kuramas yelling. _"They hit me with a seal that cut us off from each other are you ok and when can we fight again."_ Naruto says and then asks.

" _ **At least 20 minutes brat I need to remesh our chakras together that hit worst than one of your mate's punches."**_ Kurama states with a giggle.

" _I will be good to go soon how Shina-Chan and the others are?"_ he asks.

" _We are fine Naruto-Sama."_ Mitsuki states as Sarada lands with Kakashi and Kushina gets up and stands with her team.

" _Good then lets finish this I want them taken out as soon…"_ Naruto starts to say until he is cutoff by being hit by Hyo coming out of nowhere.

Everyone looks up at him as he just stands there glaring at everyone as black marks start to form over his body. _"Did you honestly think I would not come straight here and take you out DEMON I will kill you once and for all and you can thank Orochimaru here for that."_ Hyo states as the curse mark starts to overtake his body.

" _No Hyo you were a failure and you are a fool for even trying that here with me right here I control you while you use the mark."_ Orochimaru said as he formed hand signs only to have nothing happen.

" _HE HE HE HE Orochimaru you are a bigger fool than these people if you think I did not experiment with this mark and make it my own you have no control over it does not even use your sage chakra it feeds on tailed beast chakra and now that there are two It will be more powerful than ever before."_ Hyo stated as he cackled manically.

Bee seeing the threat goes to stage 2 mode and runs at him at full speed to do his lariat attack only to have his Chakra cloak be absorbed into Hyo as his mark grows more powerful he throws bee into a wall knocking him out.

Kura fires particle style attacks at him only to have it miss as he dodges it effortlessly only to have Gaaras sand envelop him. _"Sand Burial!"_ Gaara yells as his sand constricts on Hyo only to have him break out of it.

Chojuro draws his sword and runs at him from one side while Darui in a lighting cloak draws his sword and comes from the other side only to have Hyo laugh and block both attacks with ease.

But both the Raikage and mizu Kage smirk at him he all of a sudden looks up just in time to see Tsunade and Sakura hit him with their full power throwing him into a wall only to have Karin wrap her Chakra chains around him to pull him back in for another hit by the two most strongest Shinobi in Konoha he hits the wall as it crumbles.

They are all surprised when he stands up and laughs at them. _" Is that the best you got i feel sorry for the next generation of Shinobi to be lead by so many weak Kage."_ Hyo states as he starts charging at them only to be hit by amatasru from Sasuke's Sharingan.

Hyo looks at his arm and body as the black flame's are burring around him only to have him absorb it into the curse mark.

Sasuke looks in shock at what just happened looks right at Orochimaru then has an idea realizing that they are all connected thanks to Ino.

" **Kushina throw your rasengan at him."** Sasuke says into his mind having Kushina hear him.

" **But Uncle Sasuke it will just disappear what can it do."** Kushina thinks back to him.

" **I know you can do this you're his daughter and my student just do it."** Sasuke thinks back.

Kushina starts to form her rasengan as Naruto getting back notices it she gets it ready and throws it at Hyo.

" _You think that pathetic attack can harm me."_ Hyo says as it disappears.

" _Hmphh it could not even get to me before it dissipates."_ He says as he turns back towards the others when all of a sudden he is hit on his right arm and hits the ground.

Naruto was surprised by what happened both that the rasengan still hit and that it did actual damage.

" _What how?"_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him. _"Her rasengan does a sudden change in shape in mid flight she has taken it to another level Naruto."_ Sasuke sates.

" _And he has to be aware of an attack in order for the seal to absorb or block it that was the failure I was trying to base it off of Gaaras automatic defense but I failed."_ Orochimaru stated.

" _But there is a weakness it can be over loaded if hit with a big enough attack but he will have to be focusing on several attacks."_ Orochimaru says as Naruto gets an idea.

" _Shina-Chan come here and form another Rasengan please."_ Naruto says as she does so he places his hand under hers and starts channeling his and Kuramas chakra into the rasengan as it grows in size.

" _But dad how will I hit him with this it's too big to throw and my leg is broken."_ Kushina asked.

" _I can throw you Kushina."_ Mitsuki states he extends his arms towards Tsunade who gets the idea of what he wants to do.

Sasuke, Darui, Kuro, Sarada and Gaara all line up on either side of her.

Sasuke looks at Gaara asking if his sand can handle the blaze style without hurting him to which Gaara states it can he forms a blaze Arrow in front of Gaara as his sand forms around it.

Sarada and Darui both start forming hand seals.

Kushina leans back into Mitsuki's extended arms as her mother grabs and pulls them back forming a makeshift slingshot.

" _NOW!"_ Sasuke yells.

" _Fire Style great Fireball Jutsu!"_ Sarada yells as she fires a giant fireball at Hyo.

 _Combo art blaze style sand bullet Jutsu!"_ Gaara and Sasuke yell out as Gaara fires small sand pellets covered in blaze style at him.

" _Lighting style Lighting dart Justus!"_ Both Darui and Bee yell as they throw Kunai infused with lighting chakra at him they all hit and he absorbs all of it only to have Kushina launched at him with the mega rasengan hitting him.

" _ITS NO USE I CAN ABSORD IT ALL HAHAHAHAHA!"_ He yells as he tries to absorb the Rasengan.

At that point both Chojuro and Sasuke run at him with swords drawn and slice through his legs he drops to his knees as the mark starts to over take him absorbing too much energy from the attacks.

" _HOW HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!"_ Hyo yells as the curse mark starts to consume him as well as the Rasengan.

Kushina pushes harder on the rasengan as it starts to burn her hand and lower arm.

" _NOOOOO!"_ He yells as the mark completely consumes him and then explodes form the overload of power.

Kushina hits the ground with Karin, Tsunade and Sakura running over to him as the others help Naruto up.

Kushina is laying on the ground with severe chakra burns to her arm as Sakura kneels down healing her daughter as Naruto is helped over.

Naruto looks down at his daughter, she looks up at him. _"I'm sorry dad for everything."_ Kushina says as she starts to pass out from the exertation.

Naruto lays a hand on his daughters shoulder. _"No Shina-Chan I'm sorry you did great and I am proud of you."_ He says which causes Kushina to smile as she drifts off to sleep.

::: The Next day the Hokage tower :::

Kushina, Sarada, and Mitsuki are all sitting in Naruto's office with the other Kage as well as Karin Sasuke and Sakura.

" _Now that Hyo is dead most of his followers rooted out and taken care of I truly believe this threat is finally over."_ Chojuro states.

" _True this threat maybe over but what about the Intel with the white Zetsu army."_ Gaara asked.

" _It is still a ways away from being a threat but I am keeping an eye on it."_ Sasuke states.

" _True but if we lull ourselves into another false sense of security like we have lately there could be a lot more causalities"_ Gaara states.

Kuro looks around. _Then we do not let our guard down again."_ She stated.

Everyone's eyes turned towards Naruto as he sat at his desk he looked up at everyone. _"then I think it is time that we make sure that our villages are kept safe and we are ready to combat this threat when it does arrive."_ Naruto states as everyone looks at him.

" _Then we are in agreement that we start cross training every Shinobi and we make this more than just a union but a permanent alliance of nations and Villages."_ Gaara asks to which all nod in approval.

" _We start by staying in permanent contact with each other we work hard to preserve the peace we have enjoyed and we come to each other's aid no matter what."_ Naruto states.

" _I believe this make a far stronger union to make this a world a peaceful one that the sage foresaw."_ Kuro states.

Naruto then looks at team Konohamaru. _"Then there is the matter of what to do with them."_ Naruto states.

Kushina looks at her dad with some anger in her eyes thinking that she is about to get another lecture about being safe.

" _All three showed leadership qualities and were instrumental in the defense of the Union I Naruto Uzimaki hereby promote Kushina Uzimaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Mitsuki to the rank of Chunnin,"_ He says.

Kushina is about to yell at her father when she realizes what he just said and runs towards her father and jumps at him for a hug.

" _Thank you Daddy."_ She exclaims as everyone congratulates the new Chunnin.

::: Later that night Uzimaki house :::

Senya has gone to bed as Naruto Sakura and Kushina sit in their living room.

Sakura looks at her daughter. _"Kushina I am proud of you today for what had happened but this anger you have for your father needs to be handled right here right now."_ Sakura states as Kushina nods her head.

She goes to speak up Naruto interrupts her. _"Sakura-Chan Shina-Chan it is I that should apologize I have not been around much and I have been in the office more than I should have been instead of with my family."_ Naruto explains.

Kushina and Sakura both pay attention to him as he continues.

" _I have no excuse for my behavior and I am sorry please forgive me."_ Naruto states.

Kushina sees her father start to shed tears after he says what he has to say walks over to him and places him in a hug.

" _Daddy I am sorry also I let what happened three years ago get to me and I started lashing out on you when I should have realized that my father was always there even if it was a shadow clone he was always watching over me I acted selfish and even used my brother to justify my lashing out at you I am so sorry daddy."_ Kushina said as she hugged her dad she got up and walked back over to the chair she was sitting in.

Sakura looked at her daughter and smiled. _"Kushina we both understand your reasons for doing so and thank you for getting this out of the way but why don't you head to bed for the night sweetie."_ Saukra said as she hugged her daughter.

Kushina did as she was told and said goodnight to parents with a smile on her face and went upstairs.

After Kushina has left the room Sakura and Naruto look at each other.

" _Naruto what has been wrong that you have been distant from us here are you ok?"_ Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at his wife with sadness in his eyes. _"Sakura-Chan do you still love me?"_ he asked which got a surprised look out of Sakura.

" _Of course I do Naruto-Kun why would you ask that."_ She asked him as he just looked away from her.

" _I have been having the nightmares again and I don't know how to handle them."_ He said which saddened Sakura as she placed her husband in a warm embrace.

" _Naruto-Kun I will love you till the day we die nothing will ever change that we just have to get through this together as a family."_ She said as she held her husband close to her.

" _Sakura-Chan I asked Kakashi to take over temporally as Hokage while we figure this all out."_ He stated as he got up and started to walk away.

Sakura ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. _"Naruto-Kun are we all right?"_ She asked as he did not answer.

" _Naruto-Kun do do you still love me."_ She asked fearful of the response.

" _Sakura-Chan I don't even know what I feel anymore these Nightmares have been getting worse and I'm afraid I might hurt you Shina-Chan or Senya I think we need to separate till I get this all figured out."_ He said as he broke the embrace and started to head for the guest bedroom.

Sakura looking at her husband starts to have tears fall down her eyes. " _I understand Naruto-Kun we will get through this and I want you to know that no matter what I still do and always will love you."_ She said crying.

Naruto looked back at her. _"To answer your question Sakura-Chan I do still love you and the kids but I think this is best till we get through this good night Sakura-Chan."_ He said as he retired to the guest bedroom leaving Sakura tearful in the living room.

She made her way up to the master bedroom clutching a photo frame with tears still running down her eyes she lays down on the bed clutching the frame tight, she pulls it away and looks at it.

It is a multi photo frame with pictures from their wedding and of them as a family with each of their children.

" **Please don't let me lose him I love him so much."** Sakura says to herself.

 **Even dead this Hyo still torments my family."** She thinks as she starts crying harder.

" _ **But the brat will win in the end Girl I will see to it."**_ Sakura hears in her head a voice she has not heard in a long while which brings some happiness to her to know that connection between them still exits.

 **Well i did tell you it was long lol anyway i do really hope you enjoyed this i figured i would bring the nightmares back cause for one i kinda got him over it to fast so i made it look like he was hiding and it gave a good reason for him to avoid those he loves afrtaid something might happen and they might be hurt the next chapter will deal with all of this i do hope you all enjoyed please remmebr to review i look forward to your input on this**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go folks here we deal with what that genjutsu that was done to Naruto so many years ago i do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Another thing please if this story bothers you then don't read it it is called fan fiction for a reason.**

::: One week later Uzimaki house:::

Sakura was cleaning while she had the house to herself with Senya off at the academy and Kushina off on a misson for the next few days.

She walked up to the photos they have on the mantle looking at her wedding photo and the family photo starts to shed tears it has been a week since Naruto told her that he needed to figure everything out.

" **Will I get my husband back will my family ever be whole again?"** Sakura thought to herself as she cried more looking at the photo till she hears a knock at her door.

She walks over to open the door and see's Ino. _"Hey Forehead want to come and get some lunch with me?"_ Ino asks.

Sakura nods that she will and they head out of the house Ino notices that she has been crying.

" _Hey Sakura you ok why the tears?"_ She asks.

Sakura looks at her. _"Things are just getting bad me and Naruto are I guess the word is separated he sleeps in the guest bedroom and leaves early in the morning to go train."_ Sakura states to Ino's surprise.

" _Whoa I knew he asked Kakashi to take over for awhile I justu assumed it was for him to recover from the attack."_ Ino said.

Sakura just nodded and looked down at the ground. _"I don't know what to do Ino I love him but he won't let me in."_ She said as she started to cry Ino embraces her best friend in a hug.

" _What is causing this Sakura I can't picture Naruto acting like this?"_ Ino asked.

Sakura looked at her. _"10 years ago when Hyo first attacked the village and put Naruto into the Genjutsu it caused him to see visions of me hating him and I mean worst than when we were kids I mean in one of the visions he said I killed him, we thought he got through it talking with Tsunade-Shishou and Kakashi-Sensei but he said they have been coming back in force for the last year and a half and he can't shake the feelings he gets from them, he is scared Ino he is afraid he might lash out and hurt me."_ Sakura said crying.

Ino held her a little longer then got an idea. _"Sakura then we combat them we fight this Genjutsu and nightmares using my mind transfer technique I can place us in his mind and we can walk through it all and see and hopefully fix this once and for all."_ Ino says.

This brings a smile to Sakura's face as she smiles slightly. _"We can try Ino thank you."_ Saukra said as she hugged her friend.

" _Hey that is what friends do Sakura."_ She said.

::: 4 hours later:

Naruto walks into the house still dejected and suffering from some sort of injury Sakura runs up to him. _"Naruto are you ok do you need me to heal it?"_ She asks him as he waves her off nodding.

" _No Sakura I will be fine I just want to be left alone."_ He says which surprises her.

He looks around wondering why his son has not greeted him yet. " _Sakura where is Senya he usually runs up to me when I return?"_ He asks.

Sakura looking at him noticing he is in pain walks over to him. _He is staying the night with Tsunade and Shizune please Naruto let me heal you that look bad."_ She says as she starts to form healing Chakra in her hands and grabs his arm as Naruto rips it away.

" _NO STAY BACK DON'T HURT ME!"_ Naruto screams in pure terror as he pulls back scaring Sakura.

" _Naruto I am your wife I am not going to hurt you let me see your arm why are you scared of me like that?"_ Sakura asks as he places his arm out for her to heal.

" _I am sorry Sakura the nightmares are still messing with me."_ He says.

Sakura says that Ino is coming over and they are gonna go in his head to fix this.

" _Sakura no I can't guarantee your safety in there."_ Naruto says.

" _It's ok Naruto I am willing to risk it and we need to get through this it is tearing our family apart."_ Sakura demands as Naruto finally agrees she tells him that Ino will be there in one hour for him to prepare.

::: 1 Hour Later :::

Ino has arrived as Naruto and Sakura have prepped for the Mind transfer that Ino will perform.

" _Now Naruto Sakura this is not like it was in the war where you just hear each other in your heads I am sending me and Sakura into Naruto's mind we will see everything you must be prepared of what you see in there."_ Ino instructed as both Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Naruto looked at them both with sadness and Anger on his face. _"Just fix me Ino."_ Naruto commanded it seemed like he was getting worse.

Ino had them sit side by side as she knelt down in front of them and preformed the hand signs needed for the Yamanaka signature jutsu and placed her hands on each of their foreheads and her head dropped as they entered Naruto's Mind.

::: Inside Naruto's mind :::

Sakura looks around with Ino as they are standing what can only be described the village but not as they remember it ,it looks old all of a sudden there is a explosion off in the distance they look up and fear takes a hold of them as they see Kurama attacking the Village.

" _Ino where the hell are we?"_ Sakura screams at her.

" _It looks like the village but why is the Kyubbi attacking the village?"_ Ino screams back as the nine tailed fox continues his attack.

They are about to run when they hear what sounds like a booming voice. _ **"You are in his past the night of his birth and the night that Uchiha used me to attack the village."**_ They both hear to turn around to see Kurama but a lot smaller than the one attacking.

" _Why is he so small?"_ Ino asks.

" _ **In his mind I can alter my appearance but anyway you are in his past you need to see what he went through if you want to help the brat normally I would not care how my Jinchuriki feels but I have grown to like the brat I am not gonna be able to help beyond here this Genjutsu is still hitting him and its causing me to be blocked just watch and learn then fix the brat."**_ Kurama states before vanishing.

Both girls looked at each other then back at the attacking Kurama they see a tailed beast ball flying towards the Hokage monument only to see it disappear.

They see a man that looks just like Naruto only a little older and his hair more shaggy, _"That's the Forth Hokage Naruto's dad."_ Sakura says.

Ino goes to answer only to be fast forwarded to Kuramas sealing they see a red headed woman with Minato and a baby Naruto who is on a alter of some sort.

The red headed woman is pleading something to Minato. _"BUT HE'S OUR SON MINATO WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I DO NOT WANT HIM TO BEAR SUCH A HEAVY BURDIN WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE TO BE SACRIFICED FOR THE BALANCE OF POWER AMONG TAILED BEASTS, FOR HIS NATION, FOR HIS VILLAGE!"_ She screams.

Sakura looking at the woman whom her daughter is named after she goes to walk forward only to have the memory fast forward again to after the sealing as Minato lies there dying the third Hokage walks up to them and picks Naruto up and looks at Minato.

" _Minato why?"_ Hiruzen asks.

" _Sarutobi-Sama please promise me that Naruto be treated like a hero of the village for his sacrifice."_ Minato said just as he died .

The third Hokage looked at the Forth with sadness in his eyes.

Ino looked at Sakura as she was crying knowing that the village did exactly the opposite as the Forth wished of them.

Ino goes to say something as his memory starts fast forwarding again going from one scene to another of Naruto being mistreated throughout his life.

They see themselves from when they are at the academy teasing Naruto and treating him bad feeling bad they just wait for the mind to keep going forward.

Then they get to where things start to take a turn for the worst its Naruto in the hospital after his failed attempt to get Sasuke back he is sitting in the bed with Sasuke's forehead protector.

Memory Sakura walks into the room and looks at Naruto, Naruto looks up to her.

" _I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I failed but I will keep my promise I will train and get stronger so I can bring Sasuke back Dattebayo."_ Naruto says.

Memory Sakura hangs her head low then turns to Naruto with killing intent. _"You stupid fucking demon you just had to fight him on the roof you had to drive him away all because your jealous that I love him not your failure ass just go die I don't want your promise!"_ The Memory Sakura yells at him.

The real Sakura standing there watching with Ino saddened by what she was seeing her husband go through.

The memory flashes forward again to just after the Tenchi bridge incident after Yamato told Naruto that he hurt her while under the influence of the Kyubbi.

" _Sakura-Chan I'm So."_ He started to say only to get cutoff. " _Sorry for what because you tried to kill me DEMON get the fuck away from me or I will cut your heart out."_ The memory Sakura said.

The real Sakura could not believe what she was seeing this is what the Genjutsu was showing him over and over again.

Next they are back into the village after the pain attack Memory Sakura walks up to Naruto and hits him over the head like the last time but instead of hugging him she grabs him by the scruff of his neck and screams in his face.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY DEMON THE VILLAGE WAS DESTROYED ALL BECAUSE THEY CAME LOOKING FOR YOU IF YOU JUST DIED WHEN YOU WERE A BABY THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED."_ She screams into his as she slams her fist into his face multiple times before tossing him on the ground.

Then to the final one when she arrived after Naruto and Sasuke's epic fight just before the end of the war.

Both him and Sasuke are laying on the ground each missing a arm when Sakura shows up she heals Sasuke right away, Naruto goes to say something when Memory Sakura turns to him with her green Chakra cloaking her hand.

" _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN BUT NOW I GOT YOU WHERE I WANT YOU DEMON I AM GONNA DO SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE DONE ALONG TIME AGO."_ She screams at him as she uses the chakra to form a scalpel and cuts around his heart as he starts to scream in pain.

She reaches in and rips it out of his chest as he starts dying she holds it in front of his face and laughs at him as he dies, this memory replays over and over again.

Saukra and Ino are disgusted by what they see the real Sakura calls out to Naruto with no response she then runs over to the memory Sakura and tries to hit her only to have her punch blocked and the memory Saukra transforms into Hyo.

" _Why my dear Miss Haruno did you honestly think that would work."_ He said as Sakura stepped back at the sight of the man that for the last 15 years has done nothing but cause pain and anguish for her and her family.

" _What how my daughter killed you?"_ She asked as the figure standing before her started laughing.

" _Ah you see I am noting more than a fragment of the real Hyo I was placed in here with the seal that nearly killed him all those years ago in the wind country I have been slowly gaining strength and power in here taking his mind the Genjutsu as you call it that was placed on him was a boost of Chakra for me to feed upon and increase my hold over the Hokage's mind."_ He states when Ino steps forward.

" _You sick bastard how we dispelled that Genjutsu."_ Ino states.

" _Ah yes the only way that Miss Haruno could get in here a member of the Yamanaka clan you should feel proud of your clan miss it was a jutsu developed by your clan during the second Shinobi world war."_ He stated as Ino gasped realizing what he was saying.

" _How could you even know it my father destroyed any record of that jutsu."_ She screamed.

" _Yes he did but Danzo-Sama has his ways, but to answer your questions the only reason it has taken this long is because of that miserable fox fighting me every step of the way."_ He states as he shows a representation of Kurama caged up.

" _You are wrong it was not just Kurama it was my husband's will his inability to give up that held you off this long."_ Sakura screams.

He starts laughing. _"Your husband is gone miss Haruno I will replace his mind in here and I will use the Kyubbis Chakra to rule the Shinobi world in Danzo-Sama's vision he had no will at all he is nothing without the fox."_ The vision of Hyo states.

He motions for the girls to look and we see Naruto himself lying on the ground with a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. _"I have whittled his will down to nothing he is a shell and I will replace that hole in his chest and take over his body and the fox will obey me like he obeys the boy."_ He states.

Kurama lashes at the cage he is in. _**"No on controls me human."**_ Kurama screamed to no avail.

" _You have no more power in here fox you are my servant all of you monsters are weapons of us humans that is the true reason for the Sage of six paths creating you."_ He states as he starts a process that looks like a Chakra transfer.

Sakura not being able to hold it in anymore rushes's at him trying to hit only to have her fist go through him falls to her knees slams her fist into the ground.

" _NARUTO!"_ she screams to no avail the eyes on the Naruto on the ground are blank.

" _ **PINKIE HE COULD NOT DEFEAT NARUTOS WILL SO HE WIPED HIS MIND YOU NEED TO MAKE HIM REMEMBER EVERYTHING BLONDIE YOU NEED TO HELP!"**_ Kurama yelled before he is silenced by the image of Hyo.

" _Naruto come back to me please come back I LOVE YOU!"_ Sakura yells to no avail as Ino sits there and tries to think of a way to help when she is all of a sudden enveloped in a read chakra cloak like she was in the war.

" **Huh how is this happening wait I can hear everyone now but how this disappeared after the war?"** Ino thought to herself as she realized that it never disappeared but receded only.

" _Your wrong Hyo Naruto is the strongest of us all you never did defeat his will but his mind, Naruto you Baka wake up you need to remember all of us."_ Ino yells.

" _No use girl you will not unlock his mind i have won Danzo-Sama's vision will be seen."_ Hyo states.

" _Not alone I can't."_ Ino's says smiling as the chakra cloak flares up and she uses it to reach out to everyone that is close to Naruto.

One by one his important people enter his mind Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Ten-ten, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Bee, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Karin, Temari, Kankuro and , Gaara all appear in his mind.

" _But thanks to the Kyubbi and Naruto I have brought in back up."_ Ino says smirking.

" _It matters not I am in charge in here there is nothing they can do to stop me."_ Hyo says as he continues the transfer.

" _NARUTO."_ Gaara screams as he sends sand to try and sever the connection of chakra only to have it do nothing.

More and more the rookie 11 try and attack to no avail while Ino concentrates more and more bringing more Shinobi from the Union to try and jog Naruto's mind to no avail.

Hyo laughed. _"It is nearly finished him and the fox will be mine to control and 15 years of planning will finally come to fruitation all of you Shinobi will fall into line under my rule or die."_ Hyo laughs as he is about to finish the transfer only to be wrapped in Chakra chains and yanked away from Naruto.

Sakura looked up in surprise thinking that Karin did only to see the red headed woman dragging Hyo to her and nailing him in the face.

" _YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON!"_ She yelled.

Sakura and the others looked over to see not only Kushina Uzimaki but Minato Namikaze as well.

" _How are they here are they just memories or are they really here."_ Sakura asked.

Karin looked at her. _"No Sakura they are real I can sense there Chakra but the woman looks like me."_ Karin says as they both hear a rattle from the cage behind them.

" _ **When Minato sealed me in Naruto he left portions of their Chakra in the seal to aid him if ever needed i pulled them here."**_ Kurama states from his cage.

Hyo not wanting to be beaten so easily slams the manifestation of Kushina to the ground and resumes his passion of Naruto completing it this time throwing them all out of Naruto's mind.

Sakura and Ino awaken looking as Naruto as he stands opening his eyes that are now blood red hr smiles and licks his lips.

" _To be alive again the power this boy has is immeasurable I will make Danzo-Sama's vision come true."_ He screams in Naruto's voice as Sakura runs up to him only to be punched and thrown aside.

" _Sakura!"_ Ino yells as she runs to her side as the Hyo possessed Naruto walks out and starts to draw on Kuramas chakra and hatred gaining the red Chakra cloak.

" _This village will learn to fear power again and they will fall in line with the Foundation or die."_ He says as he gains a second tail.

Ino and Sakura come running out only to have him turn he goes to hit them with a chakra spike to kill them when he is hit and thrown across the street into a wall.

" _Is that anyway to treat your wife brat!"_ Tsunade states as she stands there cracking her knuckles.

" _Shishou that is not Naruto."_ Sakura states.

" _I know Sakura but I was hoping I would reach him somehow."_ She says.

 _Sakura Ino behind me I have an idea that might work."_ Tsunade states.

She bites her thumb and wipes in across her palm and forms hand signs, Sakura watching notices that those are not the hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

Tsunade hits her palm to the ground. " _Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!"_ She screams as 2 coffins rise up from the ground.

As the covers start to fall Sakura worries that her master would use that jutsu and who did she sacrifice to use it.

" _Shishou how could you!"_ Sakura yells to her.

" _Quiet Sakurai did not kill anyone to use this I used two left over white Zetsu's."_ Tsunade says as Sakura breaths a sigh of relief that her master did not kill anyone but who did she bring.

Out of the coffins come Minato and Kushina they look at each other then at Tsunade.

Minato is the first to speak when he sees Sakura. _"Oh I know you you're the girl that was healing Naruto during the war then hit him in the head for him saying you were his girlfriend."_ Minato says sheepishly as Kushina hair starts flaring up hearing that a girl hit her little boy.

" _Um yes Yondamie-Sama but he is my husband now and he needs our help."_ Sakura says as all of a sudden Kushina goes from raging lunatic to sweet woman.

" **Dear god can we say Bi polar disorder."** Ino thinks making sure not to say it out loud so as not to anger the red head or Sakura atm.

" _What has happened to my baby boy?"_ Kushina says as she looks around for him.

Her answer is given in the form of a fist cloaked in red translucent chakra. _"Why he is right here."_ Hyo says.

" _Naruto what are you doing how did you lose control of Kurama like this."_ Minato says as he gets into a defensive posture.

" _Minato that's not Naruto his mind has been over taken by one of Danzos lackeys."_ Tsunade yells.

The fourth tail starts to sprout and the chakra cloak starts to envelop Naruto and starts burning his skin Minato realizing he can survive contact with him due to being an edo Tensei runs grabs him and vanishes.

" _Where did they go?"_ Sakura asks.

Kushina getting back up points towards the trainingg grounds. " _Minato would have taken it to the training grounds to minimize civilian casualties."_ Kushina says as the Shinobi start heading that way.

They get there to see Minato staring down a four tailed possessed Naruto. _"Naruto I know your in there and I know you are strong fight this do not let this man destroy everything you ever fought for."_ Minato stated.

" _Hphh Yondamie he cannot hear you anymore like I have consumed his mind and soul and now I control the Kyubbi and I will for a true one Shinobi world ruled by fear and power once and for all."_ Hyo stated.

Minato formed a rasengan in his hand and started charging at him only to be hit by one of the tails and launched across the field the others just stop and watch knowing that they cannot battle this power.

Sai jumps in between Minato and the possessed Naruto. _"Danzos ideals died with him Hyo you do not have to follow him anymore he was wrong I have learned that I have learned that emotion and love can make you stronger."_ Sai yells at him.

" _Traitor you will perish for defying the man that made you into what you are."_ Hyo yelled.

" _Made me what an emotionless killer that wanted me to kill people that regardless of how I acted called me friend people that cared for me no Hyo Danzo was insane my experiences with Naruto made me a better man and a good husband and father."_ Sai retorted.

" _Weakness that's all that is its weakness I will do to you what should have been done to you when you first showed signs of betraying the foundation."_ Hyo yelled as he charged at Sai to impale him.

At the last second Sai is pushed aside by Sakura as the claw goes through her upper chest, she stares into the eyes of her possessed husband with tears streaming down hers. _"I Love You Naruto always remember that."_ She said weakly as she started too collapsed.

She was caught by Sai. _"Sakura why would you do that for me?"_ Sai asked as she started to cough up blood.

" _Because you are my friend Sai."_ She said weakly as Sai stared at Hyo.

The possessed Naruto starts walking back and grabs his head in pain. _"ARGHH! What is happening to me."_ He screams as he falls to his knees still in the blood red Chakra cloak.

He starts lashing around Sai looks up to see a tail start to come crashing down on him and Sakura as they are wrapped with Chakra chains from Kushina and pulled to safety they all look at the possessed Naruto not sure what was going on.

Sasuke and Karin run over to Sakura and Sai. _"Is she ok?"_ Sasuke asks as Karin looks her over.

' _She is still alive Sasuke-Kun we have to get her to bite me quickly to start the process of healing her."_ Both Sasuke and Sai nod and assist Sakura in biting down on Karin's arm there is a soft green glow that envelops Sakura as she starts to show signs of healing.

Tsunade runs over to her and looks at the wound. _"This is bad Karin be careful if she takes too much you could die."_ Tsunade states as Karin nods.

Everyone is looking over as Karin gets up with tears in her eyes she turns towards the possessed Naruto with a glare of killing intent.

" _You Killed her you bastard you have taken her from my cousin you have taken him from me I will not let you live for that!"_ Karin screams as she starts charging at him.

" _Karin!"_ Sasuke yells as he goes to aid only to be stopped by a familiar hand.

The possessed Naruto is still thrashing around clutching his head and now having to fend off approaching Karin.

He tries to fire a tailed beast bomb at her only to have it fail as he is struggling by what is happening to him instead throws a tail at her only for her to dodge it by jumping straight up then her Chakra chains start to come out of her back as she wraps them around him and uses them to smash him into the ground then throw him into a tree.

Kushina looking at this girl using a bloodline ability she also possess as Karin keeps up the attack, after a few minutes Karin stops her assault only for the possessed Naruto to rise to his feet still in agenizing pain forms the hand sign for the Kage bushin jutsu he forms a exact clone the one that incited the technique falls to the ground as Hyo still cloaked in the red chakra of the kyubbi stands there and looks at them then forms more hand signs.

Sai realizing what he is doing screams at everyone. _"He must not be allowed to complete that jutsu if he does that Kage Bushin becomes a living representation of Hyo, it was a forbidden jutsu only a few in the foundation ever knew."_

Everyone looks in Shock and Minato using his hirashin jutsu tries to stop him only to be lashed at by one of the tails.

Hyo completes the jutsu as there is a flash of light and the true Naruto's chakra cloak dissipates and Hyo is standing there still cloaked in the four tailed stage.

" _Now there will be no resistance I will kill you all for defying the true way of the Shinobi."_ Hyo yelled as he started to charge at them only to be blocked by Sasuke's Susanno encase everyone.

Hyo jumps back and starts to form a tailed beast bomb, he then swallows it and shouts at them all. " _Now you all will die and join the pink haired bitch in death then I will hunt down the monsters children and torture them till they beg me for death, and while I might kill the boy the two girls would make fine mates."_ He yelled as she fired the chakra blast at them all Sasuke enforced his Susanno as best he could but knew it would not be enough.

They all cringe and await the blast when it hits they all look up and just see a yellow figure standing in front of them blocking the attack.

" _ **You cage me pervert my power you harm the man who calls me friend you kill his mate then threaten his kits I will kill you for this!"**_ The yellow figure yells as it blocks the man's blasts.

Hyo steps back looking in fear at what he sees. " _How the seal should have contained you how did you free yourself."_ Hyo asked thinking that Naruto was back.

He then realizes it's just the Kyubbi controlling Naruto's mindless body he then smirks. _"You had me there for a second demon and here I thought the boy got his mind back but now he is just a true demon no human left all fox."_ Hyo says laughing.

" _This will be much sweeter though I must say it's a shame I did not get to have my way with his wife before she died but hey his daughter and the Uchiha girl will make for some fun."_ He says as his sanity starts to leave him and he is becoming a blood thirsty monster.

He charges at Kurama and attacks him using the claws granted to him by the four tailed form. _"What's the matter fox to weak from being caged and blocking the blast to put up a fight?"_ he asks as he laughs.

Kurama looks back at the groups and sees his former Jinchurrikki's and smiles. _ **"Kushina Now!"**_ Kurama yells as Kushina smile and nods and has Chakra chains sprout from her back and wrap around Hyo and rip him off of Kurama.

Kurama goes to get up but is still weak from the combination of being locked away and blocking the chakra blast his cloak fails and Naruto's body hits the ground.

" **I hope the brats stupidity pays off this time and this works cause if not then he dies."** Kurama thought before receding into his Jinchuriki.

Kushina pulls the four tailed Hyo at her as Minato prepares a rasengan only to have her hit point blank by a tailed beast bomb and she is disintegrated, everyone falls back at what just happened.

Hyo lands standing face to face with the Konoha Shinobi he pulls his arm back to strike down Karin only to have a hand grab the arm.

Hyo turns to look only to see Naruto's Blue eyes staring back at him. _"First you take me from my family then you kill my wife threaten to harm my children then you kill my mother Hyo there is no coming back from this now I will stop you!"_ Naruto screams as he trusts his arm straight into Hyos clone body and starts to absorb the Kyubbi chakra he had stolen.

Hyo's body starts to lose the chakra clock that protected it as Naruto forms a massive rasengan." _You will never harm another in this world your reign of terror ends here!"_ Naruto screams as he jams the Rasengan into the clones chest disintergrateing it completely.

Naruto after finishing off Hyo once and for all drops to his knees crying. _"I couldn't save her I failed as a husband and as a Shinobi."_ Naruto starts crying out as he slams his fist into the ground only to stop when he feels an embrace behind him.

He gets up and turns around and only to have his blue eyes meet emerald green eyes. _"Sakura-Chan what how."_ Naruto stammers as he sees his wife standing before him completely ok and alive.

Sakura smiles and looks at him. _"Remember a Shinobi skill in misdirection can be the difference between life or death."_ She says with a smile as Naruto lifts her into the sky and spins her around.

Naruto turned around and saw his father the 4th Hokage and then he saw his mother starting to reform being an edo Tensei. _"Mom dad how who summoned you?"_ Naruto asked as his mother finished reforming.

" _I did brat but they cannot stay long I must send them back soon."_ Tsunade says.

" _Oy Baa-Chan why do they have to leave so soon let them meet there grandchildren."_ Naruto yelled only to have Kushina nail him on the top of his head.

" _Show some respect Baka that is one of the legendary-Sannin Dattebayo!"_ His mother yells at him.

Sakura just stares at the woman for who her daughter is named after. _"I apologize for my husband's behavior sometime he forgets his place."_ Sakura says as Kushina looks at her then back at Naruto then back to Sakura.

" _Wait your married to my son?"_ She asks as Sakura nods with a smile on her face.

" _Know my place Sakura-Chan I'm the 7_ _th_ _Hokage."_ Naruto says trying to defend himself as he feels like his wife and mother are tormenting him.

This brought a large smile to his parents face as they walked over to hug them only to hear 2 women screaming as they come flying into the area with fists drawn.

" _SHARRANO!"_ Shina-Chan yells as she slams her fist into the ground.

" _Back away from my parents you freaky zombies Shino-Sensei told us all about the Edo Tensei jutsu."_ Shina said to the two in front of her and Sarada as Sarada activates her Sharingan.

" _KUSHINA MEBIKI UZIMAKI that is not how you treat the lord fourth Hokage and your grandparents!"_ Sakura yells at her daughter catching the attention of both Minato and his wife.

" _Did you just say Kushina?"_ The edo Kushina asked to which Sakura nodded.

" _OH MY GOD YOUR SO ADORABLE!_ " edo Kushina yells as she embraces her granddaughter in a hug.

" _You named her after his mother there can be no greater honor thank you Sakura-Chan."_ Minato said bowing.

During all this both Sasuke and Karin have been standing off to the side watching this all unfold knowing that having them is helping Naruto get back to the way he was, when Karin stares at Kushina.

This catches Edo Keshena's eye. _"Young lady you look like you have seen a ghost is there something I can do for you?"_ Edo Kushina asked of Karin.

" _Yes my name is Karin Uzimaki and this is my husband Sasuke Uchiha but you look just like my father."_ Karin said.

Edo Kushina walked over to Karin and Sasuke and she looked up and down at Karin. _"Are you Karin that was born to Jaro Uzimaki?"_ Edo Kushina asked to which Karin nodded in the affirmative.

Edo Kushina looked long and hard at Karin and then grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug. _"Oh my god I thought you died with you parents your still alive oh my god Naruto this is your cousin."_ Edo Kushina said only to have Naruto say he already knew that.

Edo Kushina looked at Sasuke. _"You must be Fugakuku and Mikoto's youngest child then I takes it."_ She said only to have Sasuke nod.

Kushina gave him a huge smile. _"You grew up to be a great man Sasuke your mother was my best friend ever."_ Kushina said as she and Minato stayed for another 2 hours so they could catch up but after the 2 hours then were sent back to the pure world and with that and the danger finally over for god everyone heads home with Naruto telling Kakashi that he will come back to work in a few days.

::: Uzomaki House :::

Sakura was sitting on Naruto's lap. _"Please tell me this is done and over with I do not think I can handle any more surprises by that man._ She asked.

Naruto looked at his wife with a smile on his face. _"yes he is no more of him tearing my family apart no more him trying to take me over or some other plan for them to take our village away from us Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto says.

" _Thank you Naruto-Kun for coming back to me."_ Sakura asked.

She them asked how he did it this time he told her that he thought he saw her die and then saw his mother disintegrated and with Kurama having taken control jogged his memory to bring him back but that was the spark needed to bring him back.

" _Saukra-Chan I made a promise that I would always protect you and I will you are everything to me one of my most precious people and I hope that never changes."_ Naruto stated to his wife as he leaned in for a kiss.

" _No Naruto-Kun it will not but you got to remember that I can help you as well you need to come to me when something is bothering you."_ She pleaded knowing that this was a rare circumstance seeing as he was not in real control of his emotions and body for the last year and a half.

The couple sit there kissing as Sakura breaks the kiss and stares into Naruto's blue eyes. _"Naruto-Kun I want another baby."_ She states and Naruto falls backwards at his wife's request.

" _ **Hey Naruto Brat you did you brought peace to the Shinobi world the old was right to trust it in your hands."**_ Kurama says as in Naruto's mind as he smiles again.

 **Well folks this is the end of my story do hope you all enjoyed i might write a Sequel to it as always your reviews are appreciated thank you all again your love of this story kept me going Merry Christmas to all.**


End file.
